Sonic Crossover
by Super Shadowsonic
Summary: It isn't your conventional crossover, but Sonic is anything but himself. Sonic is offered a job to be King of the Universe! But first his mysterious employer must test him. He journeys to different worlds to fight off evils that may threaten the Multi-Verse. Making new friends, and enemies all while saving the day. See the rise of the best super sonic hero in the universe.
1. The Mission Begins

**Sonic Cross Prologue**

"**Your Mission"**

Sonic was running through an open field at Super Speed. He was whipping around at mind-bending speed. He then came to a couple of rock formations. Using his acrobatic skills he kicked off the sides of the rocks. While in the air he twirled in a circle then landed on the ground then kept running. He jumped out of the rock formations. He stalled in the air looking around with eyes then zoomed off again. "That chaos emerald must be around here somewhere," Sonic thought. Sonic was on an emerald hunt since he just foiled another one of Eggmans schemes using all the chaos emeralds making them scatter all over again. Sonic didn't want to be without at least one emerald since he started coming into using more of his chaos powers. He felt it made things a bit too easy but sometimes it was quite a lifesaver.

"Over here," came a voice. Sonic immediately came to a full stop.

"Huh, whose there?" Sonic asked. There was no answer. Sonic decided to slowly look around. "Hello,"

"Down here," came the voice. Sonic looked down at a blue chaos emerald. Sonic bent down and picked it up.

"Weird," Sonic said.

"Your one to talk," said the voice again. Sonic looked around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Come on Sonic use your ears not your eyes," said the voice again.

"Who are you and where are you?" Sonic asked.

"Come on Sonic I know you have skill so you should be able to find the source of my voice," said the voice again. The voice was deep and echoed in the air. Sonic could tell who ever it was, was very powerful. Sonic stopped looking around him and started to look in front of him. "You're starting to get on the right track," the voice commented.

"Why don't you just come out?" Sonic asked starting to walk forward.

"Ah I see that you're hearing the voice from in front of you and your trying to track me, to bad you don't realize I'm right under your nose," the voice said. Sonic then looked at the chaos emerald in his hand.

"Your in the chaos emerald?" Sonic questioned.

"No I'm not in the emerald I'm using the emerald to communicate with you," the voice said.

Suddenly the emerald gave off a blinding light making Sonic cover his eyes. Sonic eyes were closed while the light started to get weaker and weaker. Sonic then finally dropped his hands, as he was now able to see again. He saw that it looked like he was in space, except he was bigger than the planets. He came to realize that these are simply just bobbles. Sonic looked around the strange world in was in.

"Welcome Sonic…" Sonic turned. "To the Spark Realm," said a hedgehog sitting on a throne.

He looked at the strange hedgehog. The hedgehog had four quills standing up on both sides of his head, his fur was totally white, he had on a black cape attached to pads on his shoulders, his eyes were an emerald green like his, on his hands he had gold gloves with a gold wrist bands, he had on some gold boots with a white line going up on the side, and he had a little white mustache. (Like Uncle Chucks).

"Ya know it would be more helpful if you had one of those name tags that said "Hello my name is…" just to help break the ice," Sonic said.

"Hmph like that would stop you from talking,"

"Why do you sound like you know me?" Sonic asked.

"Because I have been watching you Sonic,"

"Aw that's so sweet and stalkery," Sonic said.

The hedgehog chuckled. "Well good to see you still have a sense of humor,"

"Well ya know, but jokes aside who are you and why am I here?" asked Sonic.

"Of course my name is King Solar," he said.

"King Solar? What are you King of?" Sonic asked.

"Allow me to explain," he started. "You see Sonic I have been watching you fight countless battles defend the innocent and bringing out the good in others. I have admired your courage and heroism for a while but quite frantically I'm still a little unsure," said King Solar. "Unsure with what?" Sonic asked. "You see Sonic my job is to protect the worlds from falling apart or going crazy or keeping balance," King Solar explained.

"Oh I see but how come you're a hedgehog?" Sonic asked.

"Because I have a very powerful connection with your world more than any other,"

"So you protect the worlds and make sure everything stays straight," Sonic surmised.

"Correct," King Solar said.

"So why am I here?" Sonic asked truthfully what he really wanted to know.

"Well since I know that's what you really want to know I will tell you. You see Sonic I have been keeping perfect balance for many years and I have grown quite weary. It was when I went to the smash world to stop Tabuu from claiming ultimate power did I meet you," King Solar said.

"You were there too?" Sonic asked surprised.

He nodded. "You see Tabuu could have been a real threat so I had to stop him, but when I got there I saw another hedgehog who had already had him under control," King Solar smiled. Sonic eyes widened with surprised.

"Yep that's how you caught my attention Sonic so I had decided to research you a little bit and boy I must say I am quite impressed," he said.

"So if I'm hearing you right you want me to take your job," Sonic said. King Solar nodded.

"You can't be serious," Sonic said. He just smiled and nodded."Wow you want me to become King of the universe too cool!"

"Hold on now Sonic there is still something else,"

Sonic calmed himself.

"You see I must test you to see if you can qualify for this position," King Solar finished.

"But I thought you said you were giving me your job," Sonic complained.

"Sonic you have the credentials to apply for the job it's totally depends on your own abilities if you can actually have it," He said.

"Great so what do I have to do?" Sonic asked.

"You will become my apprentice, you will follow all my orders and take on all disturbances in the worlds you will have everything you will need. When I send you I will equip you with the proper tools so that you can fight on even grounds with anybody in that world. You will also have access to every power you've ever had. And finally I want you to keep that chaos emerald with you at all times so that I may summon you, and communicate with you, and also don't lose it for if you do and your on a mission then you could very well be trapped there understand," said King Solar finally done explaining.

Sonic nods to the agreement. Then King Solar snapped his fingers and a bright light blinded Sonic. Sonic's vision was then clear again then he found himself back at the fields.

"Well looks like this might just be the adventure I was hoping for," Sonic said excited with a smile


	2. Mega Trouble

**Sonic Cross: Mission 1 part 1**

"**Mega Trouble"**

"Let the first mission begin," King Solar said.

"Huh," Sonic said coming to a stop from his work out. Since Sonic would be going through dangerous and new situations he decided he needed to workout a little. Sonic had gotten much stronger and faster as well. Sonic pulled out his chaos emerald to see it was glowing. "Uh Solar," Sonic said shaking the emerald. Then the emerald glowed a bright blue light. Next thing he knew Sonic was in front of King Solar once again.

"Alright first mission," King Solar said.

"Great I've been working out a bit so I'm ready to test my skills,"

King Solar looked at him curiously. "What could you have done in a mere week?" King Solar asked.

"Just wait and see. Anyway what is my first mission?" Sonic asked.

"Your first mission Sonic is the future in a city known as Dentech City," King Solar said.

"Cool the future do they have flying cars?" Sonic asked.

"Not yet,"

"Well not much of the future then is it,"

"Oh it is just about everything is done through electronics and wireless connections ovens, lights, water supply, even doors,"

"That's kind of dangerous for everything to be run that way isn't it?" Sonic asked.

"I'm glad you get the picture and that is exactly what has happened to," King Solar said.

"Okay then who do I need to beat up?" Sonic asked.

"The hero of this world is known as Megaman but recently he has been corrupted by some kind of virus and he has corrupted every single net nabby turning them into his slaves,"

"What are net nabbys?" Sonic asked.

"They are digital personas created by children and adults they have their own personalities and are very skilled fighters as well and also because they are digital they can go into the net and possibly create chaos,"

"And no one thought these things could be dangerous for the open public to get one…I guess that is the future have the world at your mercy by dinner time,"

"Yes and that's not all there are dimensional areas which allow net nabbys to appear in the real world and can cause real havoc and panic and the area just so happens to cover all over the world,"

"That's it the future official stinks to where kids can actually conquer the world single handed," Sonic said.

"Well Sonic the only way you could is if you had a powerful net nabby like you," King Solar said.

"Well tha…wait what me!" Sonic exclaimed.

"In order for you to find out how to save everyone and fight these creatures you must become them," King Solar said. He snapped his fingers then suddenly a white light surrounded Sonic. Then suddenly a bunch of chips just flew right out his body and a navy blue little computer appeared as well. The chips combined together then a brown bag formed around them.

"There now all your powers are on those chips and in order to use them they must be downloaded into this device known as a P.E.T," King Solar said.

"P.E.T…Hey I am nobodies pet,"

"Calm yourself Sonic for you to succeed in this mission you must become the enemy, but unlike your enemy you will need a net op,"

"What's a net op and why do I feel so weak now (Looks at reflection from the black screen of the P.E.T) and why are my eyes black?"

"In order a net op is short for Net Nabby Operator that is the one who gives you the battle plan and the battle chips, you feel weak because your powers are no longer with you, and finally your eyes are black because you don't have a connection with the P.E.T yet and also your P.E.T is special because it can track disturbances and with the push of a button you can be materialized in the real world the rest is up to you to find out," King Solar said finally done explaining.

"Wait whose my Net op?" Sonic asked taking the P.E.T and the bag of battle chips. King Solar just shrugged then snapped his fingers. Then Sonic was gone again.

Sonic then found himself on the ground in what looked like a dead end alley. Sonic opened his eyes then got off the ground also picking up his bag with the battle chips and P.E.T then got on his feet.

"Solar obviously likes playing games how am I suppose to fight without a Net op and why do I even need one anyway?" Sonic asked himself. Sonic started to walk and while staying in the shadows he looked into the streets. The cars weren't flying but they did look cool. Everyone ever where were walking like they looked happy. He saw dozens of kids and adults.

"How will I find my Net op in this city?" Sonic thought. The city just looking at it didn't look all that. There were tall buildings and there were short buildings and there were some buildings that looked futuristic. Sonic decided to take a look around Sonic speed. He was about to jump out when he remembered that he didn't have all his powers which means that if he were to jump out without his speed he could be in some deep trouble already, but he didn't know how fast he could go at this point but he didn't want to risk it.

"Heh who says I'm always reckless," Sonic thought.

Sonic looked up then he had an idea. He jumped up then wall kicked off each side the wall until he made it to the roof. "I'll move this way," Sonic thought. Sonic then ran off in a direction. He was at least going 25% of his full speed so he was going faster then a regular car but slower then a racecar. Sonic leaped from building to building moving with great care and stealth. He looked to the sky to see it was all blocky like how it is on the internet. "This must be a dimensional area, but then where are all the net nabbies," Sonic asked. Just when Sonic asked that question he got his answer. He saw two net nabbys that looked like police officers chasing a boy.

"Leave me alone!" the boy exclaimed. Sonic only glanced at the direction. He knew he had to stay focus on the mission at hand he didn't have time for this. But Sonic couldn't fight his natural instincts to help those in trouble.

"Oh darn it," Sonic said turning around and following by roof top.

The boy kept running then turned a corner down an alley but stopped when he realized it was a dead end.

"There is no where left to run human you will submit to the Mega king," said one of the nabbys.

"Leave me alone please," The boy begged. Both the arms of the net nabbys mechanically transformed into an arm canon and they pointed them at the boy.

"You know it's rude to point," came a voice from above them. They all looked up to see Sonic fall and land in between them. Sonic dropped his bag for a moment then charged. He used his spin attack knocking down the one on the left. Sonic bounced back and the other nabby fired his laser but Sonic jumped up high in the air then came back down. Before he landed on the ground he round house kicked the nabby in the face and slammed it into the wall, and breaking into it. Then it fell down.

"POLICE NABBYS LOGGING OUT," said a computerized voice as the nabbys disappeared. Sonic took a breath of relief.

"Good thing I didn't attract any attention," Sonic said as he bent down to pick up his bag when he realized it wasn't there. He turned around to see the boy looking through it.

"Hey kid didn't anybody tell you it's rude to look through other peoples things," Sonic said taking the bag.

"Oh sorry I was just wondering what you would be carrying," the boy said. The boy was of color with black hair that was low and a bit curly. He looked like an athlete a bit muscular smaller then medium sized but bigger then small size. If Sonic had to guess he would say he was about 11 or 12 years old but he was still a little taller then Sonic. He had on a black collared shirt with white short pants. He had on mostly black shoes but had white on the sides of them like stripes.

"That police nabby was about to step on it so I grabbed it," the boy said.

"Well thanks I guess," Sonic said.

"I should be thanking you, you saved me big time thanks,"

"Yeah it's what I do, but why were they after you in the first place?"

"I spoke out against the Mega King and all I called him was a dork with an attitude,"

"Really? That's all you did," Sonic said surprised.

"Wait, why aren't you under his control?" the boy asked.

"Me?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, all net nabbys are under Mega King's control so why aren't you?" The boy asked.

"No one can control me, I'm too tuff," Sonic said.

"I see, so you're going to fight Mega King?" The boy asked.

"That is my mission," Sonic said.

"Well whose your Net op?" The boy asked.

"I don't have one, yet," Sonic said.

"You lost your Net op?"

"No I've never had one,"

"But, you had to have had a net op. Otherwise you wouldn't be here,"

Sonic had to think of a story quick. "When I woke up I never saw my net op face to face. I dont even know his or her name,"

"Oh, so your kinda new to all this," the boy said.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that but now I really should move on and find a Net op," Sonic said turning around and walking off.

"But where are you going to start?" The boy asked walking with him. Sonic then stopped seeing as that was an excellent question.

"Maybe you could help show me around,"

"I guess I owe that much for saving me by the way my name is Miles Allgaleta (Al-ga-let-a)," said Miles.

"Okay my name is Sonic the hedgehog,"

"Well it's good to meet you," said a voice from behind them.

They both turned around to see something materialize. It looked like an ape with the way its arms were on the ground while he was standing straight up, its fingers, bottom mouthpiece, and mid section of its body was gray while everything else was black. He was giant in comparison to them but they weren't to big them selves.

"What's with nobody having manners anymore have they gone extinct or something," Sonic said.

"That's Dark Gutsman!" Miles exclaimed.

"Dark Gutsman huh alright then what do you want?" Sonic asked.

"You to come with me," said Dark Gutsman.

"Even though I know your name your still technically a stranger and you don't go off with strangers," Sonic said. Dark Gutsman just growled at him. With his right fist he slammed it into the ground creating a shockwave heading toward them. Sonic in his condition wasn't quick enough to get both Miles and himself to safety so he pushed Miles away taking the full blow. Sonic went flying straight into a parked car.

He slammed into it creating a big dent.

"You listen to me," said Dark Gutsman. Sonic tried to pull himself up but his quills were kind of stuck in the car.

"Will you come quietly?" asked Dark Gutsman.

"Only if you take me kicking and screaming," Sonic said. Dark Gutsman then got ready for another attack. He pulled back his right fist then charged at Sonic. "Guts guts guts guts!" Dark Gutsman exclaimed. Sonic had to relax so that his quill would lose its stiffness. When his quills were no longer thick he pulled them out then jumped over Dark Gutsman as his fist slammed into the car making it fly toward a crowd of people. Everyone was able to get out of the way but it crashed into what looked like a flower shop.

"Oh those poor roses never stood a chance," Sonic said.

"Dark Gutsman will crush you," said Dark Gutsman.

"Dark Gutsman should stop talking in third person," Sonic said as he ran toward Dark Gutsman thinking he might be able to do something. Sonic then tried his spin attack but Dark Gutsman swatted him away and into the ground.

"Sonic's going to be pounded into a oblivion unless I do something," Miles thought. Miles looked and saw Sonic had dropped his bag.

Sonic couldn't fight him off but he could at least avoid his attacks and look for an opening. Dark Gutsman was about to slam both his fist on Sonic, but Sonic did a backhand spring avoiding the attack. Sonic growled at the situation.

"Nothing to say now hedgehog man," said Dark Gutsman. Sonic then suddenly felt something. He felt that his strength had suddenly returned he didn't know how but he felt better. Sonic charged at Dark Gutsman feeling much stronger and faster. Dark Gutsman was so surprised by the difference. Dark Gutsman threw a right hook but Sonic hopped onto his arm and started spin up it. He then uncurled then kicked him in the face with his left foot. Dark Gutsman slammed into ground.

"How'd you like that cause I know I did," Sonic said. Dark Gutsman got back up then charged again with great anger. Sonic just stood there smiling. At the last moment Sonic jumped up then Dark Gutsman's face slammed into a car behind Sonic.

"Olay!" Sonic exclaimed. "Ouch that's got to hurt by the way," Sonic said as he then charged at Dark Gutsman while he was stuck. At the last moment Dark Gutsman got his head out then swung his right arm. Sonic jumped over it, then Dark Gutsman swung his left arm, but Sonic fell under it. Sonic then used his spin attack right into Dark Gutsman's chest then slammed him back into the car. Sonic then landed on the ground in a crouched position.

He looked up when something caught his eye. A piece of glass and he looked into it to see his reflection. He was surprised to see that his emerald green eyes had returned.

"But how I didn't…" Sonic started. Sonic then thought about where his bag went he looked back to see that Miles was holding the P.E.T.

"I guess I found my Net Op," Sonic said.

"That's right Sonic since I made the P.E.T to only turn on for the one to be your Net op," King Solar said. Sonic heard Solar but he didn't know how so he assumed the emerald must of bonded with him somehow. He saw that Dark Gutsman was starting to get back up again. Sonic looked around and saw that they had did enough damage for one day so he decided it was best to high tall it out of there. "It's been fun but I gotta run," Sonic said. He turned then ran toward Miles picked him up bridal style then zoomed off. "I get that hedgehog next time," Dark Gutsman said. "_**DARK GUTSMAN LOGGING OUT**_," said the computerized voice. Being unaware of this Sonic had just been observed by what is called a net agent.

"Commander Beef this is Black Rose reporting on a disturbance," said the agent.

Sonic was running through the streets at super speed. Not as fast as he usually goes but at least he's at his cruising speed.

"Thanks for the save," Sonic said.

"This makes us even but we still need to find you a real Net op," said Miles.

"Huh aren't you a Net op?" Sonic asked.

"No although I do want to be but if your going after Mega King your going to need somebody with a lot more experience," Miles said.

"Well we're both new to this so why don't we just work together?"

"But I'm no Net op,"

"You are now I can't fight these guys single handed like today as much as I don't want to admit it I got lucky because he didn't expect that from me but if I tried to continue I'm sure I might've lost,"

"See I wouldn't of none that I thought you were going to win,"

"Well then I guess I'll help you then you can help me how does that sound?" Sonic asked.

"I guess now take a left here," Miles instructed. Sonic turned as he instructed. "It's the third house on the right,"

Sonic continued until he stopped in front of the gate to the Allgaleta residence. It was quite a sight. It was three stores and was about half as big as a mansion. It was gray in color with a garage and a front door.

"Nice place," Sonic said putting Miles down.

"Thanks but I don't think my mom would be cool with seeing you since now she thinks all Net nabbys are evil," Miles said.

"Well technically they all are except for me," Sonic said.

Miles inspected the P.E.T. "Hey what's this button?" Miles asked looking at a small red button on the side of the device. When he pushed it Sonic went inside the P.E.T.

"Whoa so that's what it does," Miles said.

"Man it's cramped in here," Sonic said. Miles put the P.E.T in his pocket then walked passed the gate and to the front door. He reached in his pocket for the keys then opened the door.

"I'm home!" Miles called.

"Good I was worried for you since you went out to Stephanie's house and the path you take to get there was wrecked by a fight today," Mrs. Allgeleta said. Mrs. Allgeleta was a colored black woman with hair that reached the mid section of her neck while the ends were curled. She looked like she was in her 40's. She wasn't fat but a little chubby slightly and that's only from having two kids. She has a very high fighting sprit so it's hard to get over on her.

"You worry too much I'm totally fine," Miles said.

"Well I'm glad you got home safetly. The fight on T.V. was so choatic, and the fact that you don't have a scratch on you proves that someone is watchin over you," she said.

"Well guess you could say that, where's dad?" Miles asked.

"Out on business you now how busy he likes to keep himself," She said.

"Yeah I know," Miles said.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Nooo," Miles replied as he went upstairs to his room. When Miles was at the top of the stairs he took a right to his room. Another room was on the left and the bathroom was in the middle. Miles went into his room then took his P.E.T on a desk with his computer.

"Miles hurry and get me out of this thing I'm getting claustrophobic," Sonic panicked.

"Don't be such a baby," Miles said.

"Just let me out," Sonic said.

"Hold on I need to talk to you about your battle chips," Miles said.

"What about them?" Sonic asked crossing his arms.

"Well Sonic there really odd, I mean I've never seen battle chips like these ever which is why I didn't give you any during your battle with Dark Gutsman, because I didn't know what they would do to you," Miles said.

"Oh, I see," Sonic said.

"But what you said earlier is true so if you want me to help you, you got it I just need to know what these battle chips will do before I use them and I don't know what'll happen," Miles said.

"Okay then," Sonic said.

"And, another thing you don't seem to have any weapon battle chips," Miles said.

"Weapon battle chips?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah ya know like blasters, bombs, rockets, or swords," Miles said.

"Oh well I don't think you'll find anything like that in there," Sonic said.

"Only weapon I found was this Sacred Sword battle chip the rest of these just seem like power ups," Miles said.

"I get it okay there different so how do want to test them?"

"Well like I said I did want to get a net nabby so I had already installed this training program in my computer so I'll just jack you in and see what happens," Miles said.

"Jack me in?"

"Here watch…(spins P.E.T by handle) Jack in Sonic the hedgehog power up," Miles said. A red light shot out the P.E.T and into the computer.

Being the speedy one Sonic's processing speed was a second. "Wow you got there fast," Miles said.

"Of course," Sonic said. Sonic looked around to see the area was just a flat screen arena with big blocks on the floor. The place didn't really have a whole lot of personality. "Yeah this is way past cool,"

"Let's just get started,"

"Okay then give me the first one,"

"Hmmm ok uh how about this…Blur Speed battle chip in and download," Sonic felt more like him after that. Sonic then ran forward and was once again reunited with his legendary speed.

"Reunited and it feels oh so good," Sonic running so fast Miles wasn't even sure he was still in there.

"Sonic you still in there?" Miles asked. Sonic then came to a stop. "Wow okay we know that ones for super speed okay next uhhh how about this one…Flame Ring battle chip in and download," Two-wrist band had appeared on both Sonic's wrist they both had a red gem in the middle.

"Okay so what do these do?" Miles asked.

"You said flame ring," Sonic said looking them over. He snapped his fingers to spark a fire on Sonic's index fingers.

"Cool," Sonic said. He then turned up the heat covering his hands in fire. "Hot," Sonic waved his hands putting out the flames.

"Okay next battle chip," Miles said. For the next couple of hours both Sonic and Miles kept trying battle chips and coming up with strategies and discovering new secrets. It was midnight when they finally were done with all the battle chips.

"Finally done," Miles said taking breath of relief.

"Yeah we've been at this for at least 5 hours," Sonic said. Sonic wasn't tired since he was no longer flesh and blood. So all the living things he used to do no longer applied. "Well you better get to bed,"

"Why I thought we should talk a little more?" Miles asked.

"Someone's coming towards your room from downstairs,"

Miles jumped then looked at the clock then he panicked. Sonic was surprised how quick Miles changed into his night clothes hid the P.E.T and battle chips turned out the lights then got under the bed. Miles then played sleep. His mom then walked into the room.

"I know you aint sleep but I better not catch you up this late again Miles Allgaleta," she said then left the room.

"Guess you couldn't fool her," Sonic said from under the bed.

"She knows me all too well I guess but she is right I have school tomorrow," Miles said.

"You still go to school even though an evil virtual dictator rules you?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah he maybe evil but he doesn't want to be surrounded by a bunch of dumb apes,"

"Yeah I guess Dark Gutsman is enough,"

"Well I'm going to bed wake me up okay,"

"Great now I'm an alarm clock," Sonic thought. Sonic could hear Miles drift off to sleep. Then Sonic started to hear Solar's voice again.

"Sonic you shouldn't get attached to this person cause once you succeed in your mission you must leave so don't get attached," Solar said.

"I don't know how we can work together and not be friends but I'll see what I can do," Sonic said. It was already too late for that message Sonic had already befriended Miles. He was a good kid and he already feels bad cause Miles thinks that he will always be his side. He'll tell him the truth later but now isn't the time.

(Next morning)

"Sonic you were supposed to wake me up!" Miles exclaimed as he was getting dressed.

"Correction you told me to wake you up you didn't tell me what time," Sonic said with his arms crossed. Miles quickly was dressed and was able to grab his P.E.T and battle chips along with his book bag. He rushed down stairs. He ate a quick breakfast and was out the door running.

"Darn it Sonic something told me this would happen," Miles said.

"Well I think its all your faults cause I did what you asked you just weren't specific,"

"How about I be specific now take me to school," Miles said running down an alley.

"WHAT! I am not a taxi," Sonic said. Miles just pressed the red button bringing Sonic out. "Whew thanks for the leg room but I still wont do it,"

"Please Sonic I'm not late very often but when I am my parents chew me out good my dad wont stop bugging me and my mom might prevent me from going anywhere and that wont help in our mission will it," Miles said. Sonic had to admit those were good points. Sonic sighs.

"Alright I'll take you but we gotta be fast and give good directions," Sonic said. Sonic picked up Miles while Miles pulled out a battle chip.

"Blur Speed battle chip in and download," Miles said.

Sonic dashed out the alley at super speed. He was a blur at the moment so everyone just thought it was a gust of wind.

"Wow, I don't think anyone can see us," Miles said.

"Pay attention coming to a turn,"

"Left then right then keep going straight," Miles instructed. Sonic followed as instructed. He even breezed right by a kid that also looked like he was running late. "That must be that Lan kid that is always late," Miles thought. Miles looked ahead seeing them coming a little to close to the school.

"Whoa okay Sonic you can stop now!" Miles exclaimed. Sonic slid to a stop partly just showing off. "Show off but thanks now get inside,"Sonic was again back in the P.E.T then Miles put it in his pocket. Miles then ran in the school narrowly making it. But farther back someone had noticed them.

"What was that?" said a boy. "It felt like the wind but I don't think it was,"

Sonic was way past bored sitting in the classroom. Miles seemed like he was paying attention but he was bored too.

"Pssst hey Miles," Sonic whispered.

"Sonic I told you to be quiet," Miles whispered without turning his head.

"But I'm so boooored can't do something?"

"We can wait until the lesson is over,"

"Or we could skip," Sonic suggested.

"My mom is real sensitive about my school work she ever find out I did that well…I don't think I can call that place home anymore,"

"Your parents sound so cruel," Sonic said.

"There not just really keen on me doing the right thing," Miles said. Miles just realized he wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings anymore. He looked to see everyone looking at him. "Uh never mind," Miles said nervously. Most looked quite confused while some looked suspicious.

"Ugh this hedgehog is going to drive me crazy," Miles thought putting his head on his hand. All throughout the lesson that day Sonic was trying to have a conversation. He tried his best to ignore him and silence him without attracting attention. Sonic thought this was a bit more fun then just doing nothing. Finally school was over and Miles was glad to.

"Maybe I should find something for Sonic do to while I'm in school," Miles thought. Miles gathered his things and was about to head out the door when a girl stopped him. She was colored as well and also quite pretty mostly because her mom is a model. She had hair that fell to the back of her neck and also had an athletic build. She was the same height as Miles as well. She had on some tight short blue jeans with a yellow shirt and with a short black button up shirt, and some black shoes.

"Where you going in such a hurry Miles," said the girl.

"Oh hey Stephanie," Miles said.

"You were almost late and you didn't stop by my desk to talk to me what's up you don't do that unless you got something on your mind," Stephanie said.

"Wow this girl really knows Miles," Sonic thought.

"I'm absent minded sometimes you know besides I stayed up late last night," Miles said yawning.

"Ugh why can't you just go to bed on time like everyone else," Stephanie said. Miles put his arms behind his back and narrowed his eyes.

"You know how I like to be my own person instead of doing what everyone else does,"

"Unfortunately," she said.

"Well I'll see you later okay," Miles said walking around her. They waved to each other then he left.

"Hey do you know him?" a boy asked Stephanie.

"Oh well yeah why?" Stephanie asked.

"I think I saw something weird that he did," the boy asked.

"Your one to talk Lan,"

"Hey," Lan said.

"Well good luck with whatever you're up to," Stephanie said walking off.

"Well Lan come on we need to do the paper," said a girl.

"Coming Maylou," Lan said. Miles was walking outside when Sonic started talking again.

"So is that your girlfriend?" Sonic asked.

"No were just friends," Miles said.

"Miles she knew you too well to just want to be friends I think you have a shot," Sonic said.

"Maybe you should worry about yourself hedgehog nabbys aren't popular so finding a female hedgehog could be a problem for you," Miles said.

"If only he knew," Sonic thought. Suddenly Miles started to hear a sudden beeping in his pocket.

"Huh," Miles said.

"We got trouble," Sonic said. Miles was able to break away from all the kids and find a quiet place. He pulled out his P.E.T to take a look.

"There are three of them and there're heading…uh oh that's the school," Miles said. He then charged toward the school. Stephanie was walking away when she noticed Miles running back toward the school.

"He must of forgot something oh he's so forgetful," Stephanie said as she continued to walk.

Miles looked at the P.E.T to see the three bogeys were already in the school's systems. Miles made it to the door.

"Hopefully everyone has already left," Miles said.

"Probably not if they came here they must be looking for someone in particular," Sonic said. Miles made it to the door to realize it was sealed shut he couldn't open it.

"Darn I can't get in," Sonic then suddenly appeared out the P.E.T. "Hey I didn't press the button,"

"Let's just knock a little harder," Sonic said.

"Wait you could activate the security system and then they would be one to us," Miles said.

"How else are we going to get in there then?" Sonic asked. Miles looked for a battle chip until he found what he was looking for.

"Chaos Energy battle chip in and download," Miles put the chip in the top of the device activating the chip. Sonic suddenly got a charge of energy.

"Oh I follow okay then, Chaos Control," Sonic said. He and Miles were warped inside the school building.

"Now to jack in somewhere," Miles said searching.

"What do you guys want?" Lan asked the three Net Nabbys on the screen/board.

"Simple we want you to surrender the blue net nabby to us," said one of them that looked like a skeleton.

"But, we don't know anything about a blue net nabby," said a short girl.

"Sure you don't but for a second lets pretend you do so tell us something," said the shark.

"We don't know anything besides why would suspect us?" Lan asked.

"I'm just going to assume that's a rhetorical question," said the shark.

"You guys used to be good why are you doing this?" asked Maylou.

"Used to be is the correct word there," said one that looked like a shark.

"We will not leave or let you go until you tell us where that net nabby is and relinquish its Net op," said the one that looked like a tree.

"Sharkman, Woodman, and Skeleton don't seem like they want to be good again," said another boy that was quite big.

"Dex we have to convince them," said Lan.

"Fat chance," said Sharkman as they all started to laugh.

"Uh excuse me," came a voice from behind the three net nabbys. Everyone turned his or her attention to a blue hedgehog. "Hey guys I'm going to need to see some hall passes," said the blue hedgehog with his arms cross with a smile.


	3. Hedgehog Hunt

**Sonic Cross Mission 1 part 2**

"**Hedgehog Hunt"**

"Well guys I need to see some hall passes if you're going to be running around the school and holding people against their will," Sonic said.

"Huh who are you?" asked the shark.

"I'll tell you if you tell me who you three are,"

The shark was black in color on top of his head, arms, and hands. Underneath was purple. "I am Dark Sharkman," He said.

The skeleton on his left had razor sharp claws and his hands were black. He had black all the way to his fingers to elbow and feet to knee. He also had a very dark purple shade all over the rest of his body. "Dark Skeletonman," he said.

Finally the last one on the right was had thorns all over his body. He was a dark purple and like the other two had dark red eyes. "I am Dark Woodman," he said.

"Well uh I can't really say its nice to meet you since you guys don't seem the friendly type," Sonic said.

"Oh, he's good," Miles thought. Miles was standing near the door where everyone was trapped.

"Wait, could he be the nabby we're looking for?" Dark Woodman asked.

"Possibly since all Dark Gutsman could tell us was he was blue," Dark Sharkman said.

"That description doesn't say much but then again when all the net nabbys turned evil we got a make over so the color would be strange," said Dark Skeletonman.

"Wow this is a real interesting conversation you guys, but why are you holding these kids and teacher hostage?" Sonic asked.

"We were order to interrogate these humans our leader is familiar with them and if anyone would try to resist it would be them so which one of these kids are your net op?" Dark Sharkman asked.

Sonic glanced at the people they were holding against their will. "I hate to tell ya pal but non of them have a P.E.T in their hand so obviously its non of them so that theory is out the window," Sonic said.

They looked to see none of them even had their P.E.T's with them.

"So it's someone were not familiar with," said Dark Woodman.

"Now you're getting it," Sonic said.

"Man, who is this nabby, and where did he come from?" Lan asked out loud.

"Yeah you never told us who you were," said Dark Sharkman.

"Didn't I?" Sonic asked making a thinking face.

"Playing games with us is unwise especially when your out numbered," said Dark Woodman.

"Well termite food I think I can take you guys no problem. When I get into a fight there's no strength in numbers," Sonic said.

"Then lets see," said Dark Skeletonman.

He came at Sonic at super speed, but Sonic looked unimpressed. He swung at Sonic with his sharp claws, but Sonic jumped to the side avoiding the attack.

"You sure got a lot of pep in your step for a skeleton," Sonic said. "

You sure talk a lot for a hedgehog," he responded.

He came at Sonic again kicking and slashing but he couldn't get a hit on Sonic. He dove at Sonic, but Sonic pulled a matrix falling back on his hands. While Dark Skeletonman was over Sonic he pushed off his hands, slamming both of his feet into Dark Skeletonman's chest.

"Thorn Strike," said Dark Woodman as he fired a barrage of thorns.

"That's not good," Sonic said.

"I gotcha covered Blur Speed battle chip in and download," said Miles. Sonic charged at the thorns at speed so fast the naked eye couldn't see him.

"Hey where he go?" asked Maylou. Sonic weaved around the thorns and was headed straight for Dark Woodman. Dark Woodman expanded the thorns on his body making Sonic come to a stop. Dark Sharkman tackled him to the ground once he stopped. Sonic got back up and ran at them again.

"Wind Power battle chip in and download,"

Sonic began running around and around Dark Sharkman and Dark Woodman. He then summoned a tornado. "Blue Tornado!" Sonic exclaimed.

They were helpless in the middle. Dark Skeletonman came in toward the tornado and stuck his leg out at the bottom. He tripped Sonic making him fly off and crash to the ground. The tornado dispersed and Dark Woodman and Dark Sharkman landed safely.

"I think I might need a plan. Yo net op what's the deal?" Sonic asked.

"Calm down Sonic let me think,"

"Doesn't seem like whoever these guys are know what their doing," said Yai.

Miles thought and thought then came to a conclusion. "Let's take them down one by one instead of at once ok first lets take out Dark Woodman," Miles said.

"Alright then, just give me something here, and I'll take care of Woody," Sonic said.

"Flame Ring battle chip in and download," Two rings with a red gem in the middle appeared on Sonic's wrist. Sonic ran at the group. He jumped over Dark Sharkman landed on his head then jumped even higher over Dark Skeletonman to get to Dark Woodman. Dark Woodman expanded his thorns making Sonic keep his distance.

"Hey would you happen to be Pinocchio's cousin?" Sonic asked. Dark Woodman looked very annoyed.

"Well he can talk that's for sure," said Dex. Sonic jumped up as Dark Woodman slammed his fist into the ground creating a tower of trees coming at him. It missed and actually hit his teammates.

"Hey also does your nose grow when you tell a lie too?" Sonic asked. Dark Woodman focused all his spikes into his left arm making a giant spike pop out and swung his arm at Sonic.

Sonic flipped over smiling that he got him just where he wanted him.

"Sonic fire spin," Sonic said. Sonic got into is spin form but then it caught on fire. He slapped Dark Woodman in the back making him flinch. Dark Woodman expanded his thorns again. Sonic started to spin still on fire around Dark Woodman.

"Fire Tornado," Sonic said. The fire tornado was burning Dark Woodman. Sonic then stopped spinning screeching to a halt like a show off as Dark Woodman fell to the ground and did not move. Sonic then felt his quills tingle.

"Quill senses tingling that can only mean one thing (turns to see a huge wave) WATER!" Sonic yelled. Sonic jumped on Dark Woodman's back and started using him like a surfboard. Dark Sharkman burst from the water smiling. "I knew it Sharks do like popping out the water scaring people boy now that's a sick kick," Sonic said. A wave of energy came out Dark Sharkman's fin. Sonic jumped into the air avoiding the attack, but Woodman got knocked out the water. Sonic landed next to him where it was still dry there. Dark Sharkman then directed the wave toward him. "I hate water," Sonic said.

"Here ya go Sonic Ark of the Cosmos battle chip in and download," Miles said. The meteorite that fell from space that one time appeared on Sonic's right wrist replacing the flame rings.

"Awesome ha Gravity Control," Sonic said. The band started to light up then a burst of energy came out then suddenly everyone was weightless. Sonic twirled in the air. "Gravity Dive!"

Sonic was speeding towards Dark Sharkman. As he went the water actually bonded with his attack. Sonic started to use his spin attack. Dark Sharkman was hit with such force that there was an explosion. Dark Sharkman fell to the ground also out.

"Two down one to go," Sonic said. He looked around the room. "Paging Mr. sklely are you there?"

Dark Skeletonman came in at super speed then kicked Sonic in the stomach. Sonic hit the ground.

"Ha was that too fast for ya?" asked Dark Skeletonman. Sonic sat up with a smile.

"So you want to test my speed okay but don't cry when I make you look out classed," Sonic said.

"Let's show this chump what true speed really is," Sonic said.

"Got it first Friction Shoes and Blur Speed LV 2 battle chips in and double download," Miles said. Sonic shoes only glowed but they didn't change and Sonic started to get all jumpy.

"Got to protect the footwear," Sonic said. Dark Skeletonman took off at mouth dropping speed.

"That's incredible I've never seen Skeletonman move that fast before," said Lan. Dark Skeletonman was full of content when suddenly he noticed Sonic not only keeping up with but by running backwards with his arms crossed. He also had this really bored and disappointed look on his face.

"Man, I thought you said you were fast," Sonic said pouting. Dark Skeletonman speechless as was everyone else. "Well time to make you look bad," Sonic said turning around then speeding out of sight. He came back spinning toward Dark Skeletonman's feet tripping him to the ground.

"What goes around comes around," Sonic said.

Sonic started to run around Dark Skeletonman at blistering speed. Then Sonic ran through the circle at super speed making it impossible for Dark Skeletonman to counter him since he keeps moving. Sonic was using his spin attack striking Dark Skeletonman at super sonic speed. Each time Sonic struck him a blue flash went by. Sonic hit him all over his body. Sonic accidentally knocked him up so he jumped up did an axe kick slamming him back into the ground, but it looked like he was done. Sonic landed on the ground with his arms crossed and a smile.

"Sorry guys, but you were in the way," Sonic said.

"Sonic use your chaos emerald," King Solar's voice echoed.

"Huh the emerald well if you say so hey Miiii…net op could you give me the blue emerald?" Sonic asked catching himself from saying Miles's name.

"Whew, I guess just don't let that happen again alright here it comes Chaos Emerald battle chip in and download," Miles said. A blue emerald appeared in Sonic's hand. It then started to glow a bright blue light and then suddenly the beaten net nabbys bodies changed to their original colors.

"Oh I get it now how did you know that would happen Sonic?" Miles asked.

"Uh, lucky guess," The net nabbys started to get up.

"Oh what happened," said Sharkman. Sharkman had reverted back to his normal colors of blue where the black was and tan white where the purple was. They all looked normal.

"Hey what happened to us?" asked Woodman.

"I can't place my finger on it but I think not too long ago I was punched," said Skeletonman.

"Hey guys what's with you huh?" Sonic asked.

"Huh hey I think I know you," said Sharkman.

"Wow, did I hit you guys that hard?"

"Hit us so that must mean you fought us and since we don't remember much I guess you won and were free," Woodman said.

"Yep, that's right I helped you guys out," Sonic said.

"We want to thank you but we don't even know your name," said Sharkman.

"Oh right, my names Sonic the hedgehog, but just call me Sonic," said Sonic.

"Sonic the hedgehog," Lan repeated.

"That's kind of an odd name," said Maylou.

"Doesn't matter to me what his name is since he just saved us," said Miss Maury.

"Wait his net op must be in the school we should thank him too," said Dex.

"Uh my net op would like to stay undercover if you don't mind but I'm sure you'll see us real soon though bye," Sonic said.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG LOGGING OUT," said the computerized voice. The door to the room finally opened and as it did they caught a glimpse of someone.

"Hey wait up!" Lan yelled running after him. But when he got in the hall the person was gone. "Who was that?" Lan asked himself.

Sonic was speeding through the streets at super speed carrying Miles.

"Whew that was some battle huh," Sonic said.

"Yeah I just wish our first battle didn't have to be so uneven," Miles said.

"Well we still came out on top so it doesn't matter now does it,"

"Yeah and Lan and those others kids should be safe now that the bad guys know there not involved,"

"How do they know that?"

"Megaman is connected to everything he could be looking at china on his left and here on is right,"

"Great and I just gave out my name,"

"Well it's not so important they know your name though," Miles said.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Sonic asked.

"Well if they knew my name they could do a background check and find out everything about me if that happened we would be fighting a whole lot more," Miles explained not meaning to offend Sonic.

"Oh well then," Sonic said. He came to a stop in front of Miles's home.

"Thanks for the lift," Miles said.

"Yeah well it's the last time to no more of these morning rushes you hear," Sonic said.

"Fine as long as you wake me up one time," Miles said.

"Deal," Sonic said.

Miles put Sonic in his P.E.T then walked in the house to be greeted by his worried mother.

"Miles Allgaleta you better have an excellent excuse to why you are so late from school," she scolded.

"Uh well it's a really cool story," Miles said.

"Then feel free to fill us both in," said Miles's father.

"Your brother comes back to visit for a two weeks from college and you feel you can show up at home whenever," said Mrs. Allgaleta.

"Well no that's not it," Miles said.

"Well you're not in school a club so why you coming home so late we even called Stephanie and she said you weren't there so where were you?" asked Mrs. Allgaleta.

"Okay fine you guys want to know the truth?" Miles asked.

"Hold on pop mute the T.V. we got to hear this," said Mile's brother Philip.

"(sighs) I'm a net op," he said showing the P.E.T.

"Yo," Sonic greeted winking.

"Miles, what did I tell you about net nabbys?" Mile's mom exclaimed.

"I know but Sonic isn't bad we actually took down three bad net nabbys," Miles said.

"What you got in a fight too. I bet it was you that made him," Miles's mom said looking in the P.E.T.

"Whoa lady, I didn't make him do anything, in reality he wanted to since some school mates of his were in trouble and it would of got ugly if we didn't step in," Sonic said waving his hands.

"I don't want you getting involved in this Miles," said Miles's mom.

"But mom, don't you hate living like this day in and day out obey Mega King we were just free last week and me and Sonic can do something about this but if you stop me from this and delete Sonic then what chance will we have," Miles said.

"Miles is what you're saying true?" asked Mr. Allgaleta.

"Yes dad we can do this if you just let us please," Miles begged. Miles's dad turned to the P.E.T. in Miles's hand.

"Will you protect him?" he asked. Sonic burst out the P.E.T. with his arm across his chest. "

I promise while he is under my watch he will be safe at all times," Sonic said.

Mr. Allgaleta started to think then began to speak, "Alright but I want you two being extremely careful okay," Mr. Allgaleta said.

"Alright!" Miles and Sonic said high fiving each other.

"Yeah since Sonic is on the tube right now," said Phillip from the couch. Everyone went over to see the news report and footage of Sonic's battle earlier that day. "Everyone is to be on high alert for this nabby is presumed dangerous," said the news report nabby.

"Yeah to all the bad guys out there," Sonic said.

"All right little man saving the world pretty big," said Phillip.

"Not as big as mr superstar on the couch here," Miles said to his brother.

"Huh superstar?" Sonic asked.

"My brother Phillip is a basketball player and is getting quite a bit of attention," Miles said.

"Oh that sounds neat, plus when news gets out of me and Miles saving the world you'll get even bigger," Sonic said.

"Thanks for that Sonic," Phillip said. Sonic caught Mrs. Allgaleta looking at him very unsure. He walked over to her and pulled her out the group.

"Mrs. Allgeleta I promise you that I will do everything within my power to make sure that Miles comes back home safe and sound…and alive to I think that should be a factor," Sonic said. She chuckled a little. She bent down to Sonic's level.

"Thank you Sonic for telling me that I can feel a bit more confident now," she said. Sonic smiled giving her a thumbs up.

"I guess this family suddenly just got interesting," Miles thought.

(Somewhere else in Dentech city)

"Alright net agents there seems to be a change in operations now," said Commander Beef. "Yeah it would seem this Sonic has the strength to beat dark net nabbys and cure them as he did with our net nabbys," said Black Rose. "Is this what you predicted when you said a blue hero would come?" asked Black Rose. "Yes," said the other girl there (forgot her name). "Well it's good to have you three back on our side now we can assist Sonic on the mission," said Commander Beef. "Good to be back with you guys," said Sharkman. "Alright let's try and see if we can tract down this hedgehog and his net op before Megaman's cronies get to him first so everyone keep an eye out," ordered Commander Beef. "Yes sir," they all said.

(The Next morning)

"Sonic! You said you would wake me up," Miles exclaimed trying to hurry and get ready for school.

"Okay I will admit this time it was my bad," Sonic said.

"Yeah it sure is you have a built in clock so you should know what time it is all the time so why didn't you wake me?" Miles asked dashing out his room.

"Well I may have been on stand by mode,"

"You were sleeping!" Miles exclaimed.

"More like stand by mode," Sonic repeated.

"Hurry to school Miles," said his mom. Miles once again ate a quick breakfast and dashed out the door. "

Alright taxi since you didn't hold up your end of the bargain I don't have to hold up my end," He said materializing Sonic.

"Hey, I am not crazy taxi ok," Sonic said.

"You are until you wake me up on time," Miles said.

"Fine," Sonic said.

"Blur Speed battle chip in and download," Miles said. Sonic picked up Miles then zoomed off at super speed. Suddenly they started to hear screaming. Sonic came to a screeching halt sliding across the ground.

"What was that?" Miles asked.

"Sounded like trouble,"

"Then lets go,"

"What about school?"

"You would bother me during class anyway, and my folks will understand so let's go," Miles said.

"Got it," Sonic said running toward the panic. He came to an area being terrorized by little creatures with pick axes, no arms, or hands, not even any legs, but it did have a construction helmet and bright yellow feet.

"What are those?" Sonic asked.

"You haven't seen viruses before?" Miles asked.

"Viruses those things really?" Sonic said.

"Yeah but you should be able to take them no problem," Miles said. Sonic nodded then dropped Miles off at a curb then zoomed toward the viruses.

"Homing Attack!"He then homed into all the viruses deleting them. "I guess I got to delete them to beat em," Sonic said.

He quickly got rid of all the viruses in a flash and barley any effort. "That was waaay to easy I think that this might have been (hears a crash behind him) a trap," Sonic said turning.

"Happy to see me again blue hedgehog," said Dark Gutsman.

"Hey Dark Gutsman how's my favorite ape?" Sonic asked.

"In the mood for crushing," said Dark Gutsman.

"Well bring it on," said Sonic. Sonic and Dark Gutsman charged at each other. Dark Gutsman tried to slam his fist on Sonic but Sonic jumped over it. He did one front flip while in the air then brought his right foot down on Dark Gutsman's head. But to Sonic's surprise it had absolutely no effect on him.

"What!" Sonic exclaimed.

Dark Gutsman man then head butted him in the stomach. Sonic hit the ground. Dark Gutsman grabbed Sonic's leg then threw toward a wall. Before Sonic could hit the wall Sonic swung around the base of a light pose came back at him feet first. He hit Dark Gutsman in the chest but again there was no effect. Dark Gutsman then swung a left hook so strong that when it hit Sonic he plowed right into the ground and traveled a few feet. Miles only looked with widened eyes.

"Sonic no, come on get up!" Miles exclaimed.

"Easy for you to say…you didn't just get slugged," Sonic said as he struggled to stand up right.

"Man I had no idea Dark Gutsman was this powerful we need something strong that can effect him…I know Ring battle chip in and download," Miles said. A golden ring had appeared in front of Sonic. Sonic grasped the ring in his hand and a golden light shown through his fingers.

"Sonic spin!"

Dark Gutsman crossed his arms when Sonic collided with him.

It looked like a power struggle until Dark Gutsman said, "Pathetic you only was able to hurt me last time because I wasn't focused now I am and I will delete you." He opened up his arms knocking Sonic out of his spin form then thrust both his fist into Sonic's chest then slammed him into the ground. Sonic could only squirm.

"Sonic I'll do what I can for you," Miles said. Miles looked battle chip after battle chip over but couldn't find one that he could use.

"You seem a bit uneased," said a voice from behind Miles. Miles spun around to see another boy behind him. His hair was mostly white on top with some black he had on some some camou pants, black shoes, red vest and black shirt.

"And you are?" Miles asked.

"That's not really important right now your nabby needs help," the boy said pointing.

"K-Kid m-might have a point," Sonic managed to say.

"Right just let me think for a sec," Miles said.

"You should give him something that he could use to get out of this situation," said the boy.

"Thanks coach for the idea," Miles said sarcastically. "Darn it Sonic is fast but physically he can't come close to Dark Gutsman…wait that's it," Miles thought smiling. "Power Switch battle chip in and download," Miles said. Suddenly Sonic was actually able to push back Dark Gutsman's fist. "Yeah it's working," Miles said.

Sonic then threw him off. "Whew thanks for the save Miles that was close," Sonic said.

"Careful Sonic you've lost your speed now so your going to have to fight differently,"

Dark Gutsman got up then swung a right hook. Sonic jumped but he over shot the height and jumped higher then what he meant to. Dark Gutsman jumped up to meet Sonic in the air.

"Fire Anklets battle chip in and download," Miles said. Fire rings appeared on Sonic's ankles instead of his wrist this time. Dark Gutsman swung a left hook but Sonic twirled around it and held his left foot in the air then it ignited with fire.

"Sonic Eagle," Sonic said slamming his foot on Dark Gutsman's head. This time however the attack was much stronger that actually sent him face first to the ground. Sonic then landed behind him. "Yeah it worked that time," Sonic said.

"He needs something else to help," said the boy.

"Got it, lets see oh since Sonic isn't as fast as he usually is I should give him something to help him react better Animal Instincts battle chip in and download," Miles said.

Suddenly something appeared on the P.E.T screen. It had read style change. "Style change okay I remember this but I don't remember this combination well lets see," Miles said activating the style change. Suddenly the battle chips had glowed and change. Sonic was surrounded by a dark cloud and when he emerged he became Sonic the Werehog.

"What is this!?" Miles exclaimed.

"Grrr I hate looking like this but this form might just be what I need," Sonic said. His voice had also gotten a bit deeper and a bit more ruff. Miles looked at the battle chips to see they had changed.

"How is this even possible?" Miles said.

"What are you talking about you should pay attention to the battle," said the boy.

"Listen I appreciate the help…well actually I don't but I think I can handle this," Miles said. The boy didn't seem like he believed him.

"Sonic you ready?" Miles asked.

"And waiting," Sonic said.

"Were-Pummel battle chip in and download," Miles said. Sonic ran up to Dark Gutsman. Dark Gutsman swung a right hook, but Sonic knocked it away then starting with his left fist he let lose a rapid strike of lightning fast punches. He pulled back his right fist then let it lose knocking Dark Gutsman so hard he went sailing above the ground and into a building.

"Were-Arms battle chip in and download," Miles said. Sonic stretched both his arms and grabbed both of Dark Gutsman wrists. Then pulled him in. Then double kicked him in the chest knocking him in the air. He stretched his arm grabbing his leg then slammed him into the ground.

"Alright we need a finale," Sonic said.

"Well this one sounds cool so I guess this will do Unleashed mode battle chip in and down…" Miles started.

"Wait hold on," the boy interrupted.

"Huh what?"

"You don't even know what that battle chip will do to him and your going to use it," the boy said.

"Uh yeah they all kinda changed on me when Sonic changed," Miles said.

"Then you shouldn't use any of them that is completely irresponsible," the boy said.

"Last time I checked Sonic is my net nabby and if he's okay with it then I am too," Miles said.

"I see he's gotten a bit of a confidence boost," Sonic thought.

"Now as I was saying download," Miles said. Sonic howled out like a wolf as he was surrounded by a blue aura. Sonic was a bit quicker as well as he ran over to Dark Gutsman who was now on his feet and ready.

"You still hit like a…" Dark Gutsman was about to say but was quickly silenced as Sonic punched him in the face. Sonic punched him in the face with a right then backhand with the same hand. Dark Gutsman punched but Sonic grabbed him then flipped him then threw him up.

Sonic stretched his arm but Dark Gutsman caught it then came back down then punched Sonic right in his face. But Sonic didn't even feel it and he actually got angrier. Sonic began pounded Dark Gutsman left and right. He grabbed his head with both hands then slammed it into his knee. Dark Gutsman tried to back awa, but Sonic kept coming at him.

"Whoa Sonic calm down you're getting too excited!" Miles yelled. Sonic ignored his command and continued on.

"It would seem that you have lost control of your net nabby," the boy said.

"No I…" Miles started.

"Have no excuse and should be ashamed," he said walking away. Dark Gutsman pushed Sonic away and decided it was best to retreat. Sonic wouldn't let him as he pounced on him and the rolled around until Sonic stood holding Dark Gutsman up then threw him into a car.

"Now for the finishing touch," Sonic said. Sonic grabbed Dark Gutsman's ankles then pulled him until his body was on the ground. He then started to swing him around and around and around. He stretched his arms out so Dark Gutsman's face colliding with the buildings. He spun him around five times total then threw him up. Dark Gutsman was really out of it being spun around so many times. He vision came into focus as he saw Sonic pull back his right hand with a smile. His eyes widened as Sonic punched him high into the air.

"GUUUUUTS," he yelled as he went flying then came to the ground with a crash.

"Yeah he's down for the count," Sonic said.

The blue emerald had appeared in front of Sonic. Sonic took it and it started to glow getting rid of the dark energy controlling him. Gutsman was now back to normal but it was best to leave him be for now after that beating.

"Whew, that was something else huh Miles?" Sonic asked walking over to him. Miles didn't look so happy though. "Huh Miles what's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"I…well Sonic don't know if I'm good enough to be your net op I mean I couldn't even control you," Miles said.

"Huh, what are you talking about? What did that kid say to you?" Sonic asked.

"I think it's best you find a better net op," Miles said about to turn away. Sonic knew that only the one supposed to be his net op could turn on his P.E.T, so that was Miles.

"No, you're my net op Miles, and no one else so you better get all those thoughts out your head right now okay," Sonic said stopping him.

"Thanks for that Sonic, but I could use some work," Miles said.

"Speaking of work don't you still have to get to school?" Sonic asked. Miles eyes widened then he looked at his watch.

"AH! I'm a whole hour late!"

"See playing hooky isn't so bad,"

"Sonic, you got to get me to school quick!"

"Well I can't run as fast as I usually can in this form so were going to have to travel another way,"

"Let's just hurry,"

Sonic got on all fours. "Hop on," he said. Miles did and Sonic was off. "I'm going up, so hang on tight," Sonic said.

Sonic jumped swung around a light post once then let go to go higher. He stretched his arm to grab the edge of a building then pulled himself up. They traveled by rooftops. Sonic use his acrobatic speed to jump, swing, and flip above the rooftops. Sonic landed on the yard of the school then ran towards the school. He stopped to let Miles off.

"Thanks, now in ya go Sonic," Miles said. Sonic appeared back in the P.E.T.

"So how long will you be like that," Miles asked.

"Beats me I just hope it wears off fast," Sonic said. Miles entered the school and wandered the halls until he made it to his class. He walked in trying to seem like he does this like everyday.

"Oh Miles, so good of you to join us," said Ms. Mowry.

"Ugh, why can't she just roll her eyes and shake her head like when Lan shows up late," Miles thought taking a seat.

"So where have you been?" she asked.

"Uh I over slept," She seemed to of bought since he rarely shows up late.

"Well to bad you showed up late," said a kid next to Miles.

"Why, what happened?" Miles asked.

"We were watching the news for current events when we saw someone battling Dark Gutsman," he said.

"What, really I missed it. Awe man was it good, who won?" Miles asked trying to act like he didn't know.

"Miles is a good actor he's making even me believe he wasn't there," Sonic thought.

"Dark Gutsman got pounded," he said.

"Yeah, he got beyond pounded," said another kid.

"I bet even his net op felt that beating," said another.

Miles noticed that the only one not chiming in is a big kid that sits diagonally to him.

"Huh wonder what's up with him he seems like he's depressed about something," Miles thought.

"Hey Dex what's wrong?" Lan asked smiling.

"Buzz off Lan," he said.

"Upset cause the beating of your net nabby made news wide history," Lan teased.

"I said buzz off," Dex said.

"Huh, so Gutsman is his net nabby well I'm sure he'll be happy to have him back," Miles thought. He decided to join the conversation, since Ms. Maury was still trying to get her lesson together."Did you guys see the very end?"

"We barley were even able to see any of the fight because we only saw two minutes of it," Maylou said.

"So, mr over slept why were you really so late?" asked Yai.

"What do you mean Yai?" Miles asked still keeping his cool. He had no reason to sweat Yai accusing him of something since she had no proof.

"You couldn't have over slept," said Yai.

"And why is that?" Miles asked really wanting to know her answer.

"Because all the ruckus that was caused during that battle we could hear it all the way here," Yai said.

"Really, wow that most of been one intense net battle," Miles said.

"I never thought anyone could be even later then Lan is," said Maylou.

"Hey!" Lan exclaimed. Miles chuckled a little.

"So your name is Miles right?" asked Lan.

"Yeah," said Miles.

"I just wonder whose next on Hedgehogman's hit list," said Tory.

"His name is Sonic," Miles corrected. Suddenly Miles just realized what he did.

"Of course," Sonic thought over hearing.

"How did you know that huh?" asked Yai getting close.

"Uhhh well ya see uh," Miles stuttered. If Miles did something that he wanted to keep a secret he would be very cool when people accused him of something because he knew they had no proof. But, when they could make a connection that got Miles worried.

"All right class lets get back to work," said Ms Maury.

"Whew saved by the Maury," Miles thought sighing with relief. When school was over Miles talked to Stephanie then left. He had earplugs in his ear and plugged them into his P.E.T. Sonic hadn't changed back yet, and was bored so he went online to a music website and downloaded a few songs using some money on his account. Miles was mad at first but once he heard the songs he wasn't so mad.

"Wow Sonic this is a good song," Miles said.

"Aren't you happy to have me," Sonic said. He was walking listening to music when Sonic had turned it down.

"Sonic what…" Miles started.

"Shhh we're being followed," said Sonic. Miles was about to turn and look.

"Don't look just let them," Sonic said.

"Them? How many are there?" Miles asked.

"Not sure maybe 5 give or take," Sonic said. Miles walked down an alley then waited. Then his followers turned to corner to come face to face with him.

"So any reason why you guys are following me?" Miles asked. It was the group from school.

"Well ya see uh," Lan said.

"We think you know something about Sonic since were the only ones that know his name besides his net op," Yai said pointing an accusing finger at Miles, which he flinched under.

Suddenly they heard a car horn then looked to see a limo. The door opened and out stepped the kid Miles met before.

"Chaod what are you doing here?" asked Lan.

"I'm here to take you guys to Scilabs and your net nabby," he said pointing at Miles.

"I'm starting to think that Sonic attracts trouble," Miles thought. Now he's gettin it.


	4. This Hedgehog Is Off Limits

**Sonic Cross Mission 1 part 3**

"**This Hedgehog is Off Limits"**

"(Sighs) You again," Miles said.

"You two met?" Lan asked.

"Sorta I saw him net battling with his net nabby if you can even call it that," Chaod said. Miles walked past the other kids then turned to continue down the street.

"Hey where you going?" Lan asked.

"Home," Chaod walked ahead of him and stopped him.

"You can go as soon as you hand over your P.E.T," Choad said holding out his hand. Miles slapped his hand like giving him a high five.

"I'm sure that made your day so why don't you just move," Miles said.

"Come on guys don't fight," Maylou, said.

"Whose fighting I'm just trying to go home," Miles said.

"Since you wont hand over your net nabby willingly I guess I have no chose but to take you too," Choad said.

"And where would that be?" Miles asked.

"I said it a few seconds ago Sci-Labs," he said.

"Sci-Labs!"

"Yeah that's where the net nabbys were created and my dad works there too, and he just so happens to be the top scientist there," Lan gloated.

"Cool (thinks)…okay then I guess I'll go," Miles said.

"Alright then lets go," Lan said hopping into the limo. Everyone else followed in and sat down. Miles sat across from Choad who was giving him a nasty look.

"Careful or your face my get stuck that way," Miles said. He obviously like teasing him and was really getting a kick out of it.

"All right Miles that's enough of that," Maylou said.

"Yeah, so can we see Sonic?" Tory asked.

"Uhhh I don't think he wants to be seen right now," Miles said. Miles saw no point in denying Sonic anymore since Chaod had already ratted him out.

"Why what happened?" Lan asked.

"Thanks to him Sonic got turned into a monster because of his inexperience he doesn't even know what some of his battle chips are," Choad said.

Once again Choad was ratting him out on stuff they didn't need to know.

"Hey Miles you might as well take me out," Sonic said through the headphones still in Miles's ears.

"You sure?" Miles asked.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Sonic asked. Miles agreed and pulled the P.E.T out his pocket. Everyone edged closer except for Choad who sat with his arms crossed. They were expecting a blue hedgehog, but instead they see a monster hog.

"Sonic what happened to you?" Dex asked.

"Whoa you look really different," said Maylou.

"Yuck, look at all that fur on him," said Yai.

"I think he looks kind of cool," Lan said.

"This transformation is only temporary it'll wear off later," Sonic said.

"That is the product of inexperience with a net nabby doing something to him that turned him into that thing which is why it would be better if someone with actual skill take over," Chaod said.

"Oh well good luck with that then," Miles said. Chaod was getting a little annoyed with his passive personality. Miles didn't care what Chaod thought or said cause ultimately the chose was up to Sonic and he had already chosen him.

"Sir, we have arrived at Sci-Labs," said Choad's driver.

"Good," he said. They all got out the car.

"Okay Sonic I'll let you out so you can stretch your legs a bit," Miles said. Everyone stared as Miles just pushed a button and Sonic was materialized.

"Wow where did a P.E.T like that come from?" Lan asked amazed.

"I got it when I first met Sonic," Miles said.

"Met? Didn't you create him?" Yai asked.

"No, I met him but he doesn't know who his creator is," Miles answered for Sonic.

"Lets go inside Mr. Hikarie and the chief is waiting," Choad said. Miles and Sonic both decided to hold their questions for later. They walked in the back of the group being side tracked by such an advance place. They made it outside of a conference room.

"So, where is the mysterious net op and net nabby," asked an old man. Miles and Sonic then walked in.

"Present and accounted for," Sonic said.

"Oh my, the description we got of you is quite different," said the man.

"This is just temporary," Sonic said.

"So, you wanted to meet us?" Miles said.

"Yes I am the chief of police in Dentech city," the man said.

"And I'm Mr. Hikari Lan's father and the director here," said the other man that did indeed look like Lan.

"Nice to meet you as well," Miles said.

"Don't forget us," exclaimed a voice.

Miles and Sonic turned to see three people in quite crummy disguises.

"We are net agents and we would like to thank you two for saving our net nabbys I just wish we could of found you before that fight with Dark Gutsman," said Commander Beef.

"If I had to guess you guys are the net ops to the net nabbys we beat," Miles said. They nodded.

"Yeah, thanks again," said Sharkman from the P.E.T. Both Skeletonman and Woodman agreed.

"No problem," Sonic said with a thumbs up.

"Sorry, we couldn't help you with that battle earlier," said Black Rose.

"We were to busy tracking you down," said Commander Beef.

"Uh huh," Sonic said with a sweat drop.

"Speaking of Gutsman where is he?" Miles asked.

"Why right here in Sci-Labs," said Mr. Hikari.

"REALLY!" Dex yelled excited. He nodded.

"Just down the hall there," Mr. Hikari said. Dex zoomed out the room.

"At this time we would like all citizens to leave," said the chief. They other kids beside Lan and Choad left. Sonic and Miles were about to as well when they were stopped.

"Not you two, you guys aren't citizens anymore," said Black Rose. Sonic looked like he was getting on guard.

"Down Sonic I don't think this is a trap," Miles said. Sonic calmed down a bit, but was still alert. He and Miles didn't really know any of these guys yet so it didn't hurt to stay alert.

"I would like to you two to become net savers," The chief said.

"Really us net savers?" Miles asked.

"And what are Net Savers?" Sonic asked.

"There net ops and net nabbys working together to make both worlds stay safe," said Choad.

"Just like Lan and mister happy over there," Miles said.

"Yes," The chief said.

"Sir, if you don't mind I would like you to reconsider your offer," said Chaod.

"What do you mean Choad?"

"I acknowledge that Sonic is fully capable to defeat Megaman, but with such an inexperienced net op there's no way he could possible contribute I mean look what he did to Sonic," Choad said.

"HEY! I've heard just about enough of your criticism Miles and I have fought hard so far and will continue to," Sonic said. In his werehog state he was a bit more aggressive, so he kind of lost it.

"But Sonic, I'm not done you could use some work as well, you're reckless and you talk too much when you should focus on the battle. I will admit that the only reason you've won so far is because your knowledge and skill as a fighter. Miles is only following your orders when it should be the other way around," Choad said.

"You got a problem with our battle style?" Miles asked.

"Yes, I do because you probably couldn't even beat my net nabby Protoman which is why I want to take over from here on out," he said.

"Choad that's pretty messed up it's his net nabby not yours or anyone else's besides they've become friends you can't break them up," Lan interjected.

Sonic was about to speak when suddenly he felt something. He then started looking around.

"Sonic what's wrong?" Miles asked. Then his P.E.T started to go off and the door suddenly closed. "Oh that's what's wrong," Miles, said.

"Whoa what's happening?" Lan asked.

"There," Sonic said pointing at the monitor behind them.

"Well what do you know your pretty sharp," came a voice.

"Whose there?" Sonic growled. Then a face appeared along with two other net nabbys.

"It's Megaman, Searchman, and Protoman!" exclaimed Mr. Hikari.

"So, your this Megaman funny I thought you'd taller," Sonic said. Megaman was in the middle and was outfitted armor with white spots all over his sky blue armor. Dark Protoman with his dark red armor with red shades along with his long hair, and Dark Searchman with his green armor turned black and his hair turned white.

"You guys look like an old eighties rock band," Sonic said.

"Jokes aside were here to see just what's so important about you so Searchman and Protoman will see what's up," Megaman said.

"Awe you don't want to stay for the party there'll be games," Sonic said. Megaman then logged out leaving Protoman and Searchman behind.

"Come on in the net feels fine," said Dark Protoman.

"Alright time to party," Sonic said jumping back into Miles's P.E.T.

"We will assit you," said Commander Beef.

"No, worries Commander Sonic and I can handle this. We want to prove we're a whole lot better then what Choad gives us credit for,"

"Wait!" exclaimed Choad.

"Jack in Sonic the Werehog power up," Miles said. Sonic was then uploaded onto the net. A timer had then appeared on Miles's P.E.T.

"This must be a timer for the Werehog state, probably wearing off now that Sonic's going into battle," Miles thought.

"Why don't you go first Searchman," Dark Protoman offered.

"With pleasure," Dark Searchman said.

"Okay ew that's a little too much for me," Sonic said.

Dark Searchman readied his arm cannon as Sonic charged at him. "RAWR!" Sonic yelled charging and raising his right hand. He swung his claw but Dark Searchman jumped back and fired very powerful shots of energy. The shots hit there mark but didn't slow Sonic down too much as he came charging. Sonic started swinging wildly with right and left punches and slashes, but he couldn't get a hit on Dark Searchman. Sonic spun around and stretched his arms with his hand open showing his claws. Dark Searchman jumped back avoiding the attack making his hand slam into the ground, but then Sonic pulled himself in throwing himself toward Searchman slamming his feet into his chest.

Dark Searchaman hit the ground with Sonic on top of him. Sonic jumped off then grabbed Dark Searchman's cannon then pulled him in. With his opposite hand he grabbed Searchman's whole face then slammed him back into the ground. Dark Searchman turned his other arm into a cannon as well then pointed it into Sonic's side then fired. The shot was powerful enough to throw him off. Dark Searchman got up then started firing both blasters at a time. Sonic dodged as best he could but just wasn't quick enough to avoid all of them.

"This guy is one excellent shot every time he fires he doesn't miss unless I move at the right time," Sonic said. Miles looked at a battle chip then the timer. It read 10 minutes.

"Okay Sonic hold on you'll return to normal in ten minutes then you can give him a supersonic pounding," Miles said trying to reassure him. "Ten minutes huh, well that's too bad because that's all the time I need for this guy," Sonic said.

"Okay then Sonic let's do our best," Miles said. Sonic nodded then ran toward Dark Searchman again.

Dark Searchman held out both arms then fired both lasers making them cross into one. Sonic stopped then leaped into the air.

"Wind Power battle chip in and download," Miles said. Sonic's right claws started to glow blue. Sonic swung his arm.

"Sonic Wind!" Usually Sonic only could launch one wave at a time, but in his werehog form he launched five out of his claws. Dark Searchman just smiled as he blast through them with précised shots. Sonic gasped when the last shot hit him in the chest. Sonic hit the ground. He looked up to see more shots coming his way. He jumped up avoiding the blast. He ran toward Searchman trying to close the gab in between them and trying to even this fight.

"Scatter Shot," Searchman said. He shot both lasers into the air.

"I doubt a flare will help you right now," Sonic said. Miles wasn't too sure about this.

"He's running into a trap!" Choad exclaimed.

"No duh," both Sonic and Miles said. It was very obvious it was a trap. "Sonic is durable in this form so whatever it is Sonic can withstand it," Miles said. Sonic was still running towards Dark Searchman who only stood there.

Then it started to rain scatter blast. Sonic looked up then started to move quickly and swiftly out of the way of the blast.

"Sonic try and get to where Searchman is that seems like the only safe place to be," Miles instructed. Sonic did a back flip, then popped back when he landed, then a cartwheel, rolled to the left while continuing towards Searchman. Sonic was just in front of Dark Searchman when a giant beam came down right on top of Sonic.

"That's the end of you," said Dark Searchman.

"Well there goes our last hope," said Choad.

"Cheer up you guys Sonic is fine like I side in his normal state that would have been enough, but not in his Werehog state. Alright Sonic lets wrap this up," Miles said. Miles pulled out another battle chip.

"Unleashed mode battle chip in and download," Miles said. Sonic burst from the beam growling. Searchman was in shock so he jumped back and fired more shots.

"Wereclaws battle chip in and download," Miles said. That was just what Sonic needed as he sliced right through the beam. "One minute Sonic," Miles reminded.

Sonic wasted no time as he came charging at Dark Searchman with alarming speed. Sonic stopped right in front of him then pulled back his right fist. He faked him out by rolling into the punch then rolling by Searchman's side now behind him and where he just so happened to be the most defenseless. He crossed him arms once then uncrossed them again on Dark Searchman's back. Dark Searchman fell forward on his feet then turned. (30 seconds) Sonic then wildly started punching and slashing away at Dark Searchman releasing unneeded aggression. He punched him in the stomach then followed through with an uppercut. While in the air he grabbed both his legs then started swinging him around in a circle. (5) He released him making him fly above the ground (4) Sonic leaped forward a great height (3) Sonic then dove toward where Dark Seacrhman was (2) he flipped forward with his feet first (1!) He landed where Searchman was and cybernetic dust was kicked up (0). They had landed right in front of Dark Protoman. When the smoke cleared Sonic was in his regular form standing next to a beaten Searchman.

"Would my two o' clock please step forward I have quite a busy schedule today," Sonic said taunting him.

"Sure now he knows what time it is," Miles thought.

"Well it seems you're not as pathetic as I thought," Dark Protoman said.

"Well I'm quite a card," Sonic said. Miles sent Sonic the blue emerald then cured Dark Protoman of his virus then he just let him rest.

"So that's how you do that too bad you wont get a chance to use that on Master Megaman, or me for that matter," Dark Protoman said.

"Now Proto you need to take your medicine," Sonic said.

"But lets see if you can even keep up with me I wont waste my time on such a slow nabby," Dark Protoman said.

"Oh you think your fast huh well another guy thought he was faster then me one time to yeah…he got out classed and beat up," Sonic said.

"Alright then why don't you put or shut up although I prefer shut up," Dark Protoman said.

"Well I think you need a haircut, and a good old fashion" Sonic said. Dark Protoman didn't allow Sonic to say anything else as he dashed off at super speed. Sonic felt offended then ran after him. He caught him in a second.

"Am I sharing too much?" Sonic asked. Dark Protoman raised his right arm then turned it into a red cyber sword. "I'll take that as a maybe," Sonic said.

"Sonic stop toying with him and get serious!" exclaimed Choad. He turned to Miles hoping he would talk to his net nabby, but then he had a dull look on his face when he saw Miles actually laughing at his jokes.

"Relax Choad everyone has there own battle style and I think they just discovered there's," Lan said patting his friend on the shoulder. Dark Protoman took a swipe at Sonic but Sonic jumped over it doing a somersault then landed right next to him with a smile. Dark Protoman sped up ahead.

"Blur Speed battle chip in and download," said Miles knowing what Sonic needed without being asked.

He caught back up with Dark Protoman. "Alright now I see you're worth the trouble so lets get to it," Dark Protoman said.

They both stopped. Sonic tried a sweep kick, but Dark Protoman jumped over it at the same time swinging his sword wide, but Sonic had ducked when he kicked. Dark Protoman did a corkscrew in midair then landed on his toes then jumped at Sonic swinging his sword. Sonic kept moving back while avoiding stabs and slashes. Sonic moved his head to the right narrowly avoiding a stab to his head. Dark Protoman pulled back attacking again. Sonic was on the losing side of this fight at the moment not having a single chance to fight back. Sonic ducked then tried a sweep kick again actually being successful this time. But Dark Protoman spun around and swung his sword Sonic jerked his head back making the sword brush pass his nose.

Dark Protoman landed on his feet again. Sonic jumped back. "Seems we got a stale mate," Sonic said.

"N,o it seems we have a one sided battle," Dark Protoman said. Sonic hoped that he didn't catch on to this but it was clearly obvious.

"Okay Sonic,, this should help Steel Quills and Sonic spin battle chips in and double download," Miles said. Sonic quills then got really stiff and Sonic received the ring.

"A melee attack wont word well against a weapon," Choad said.

"Just watch besides Sonic is a melee master incase you didn't notice he doesn't have any bombs, weapons, or blasters yet he does quite well," Miles said.

"Yeah I'll be 'A' ok," Sonic said.

Sonic jumped up then turned into his spin form and dashed towards him. Dark Protoman smiled as he swung his sword but when they clashed they were dead even.

"WHAT!" everyone exclaimed.

"Yep Sonic practically a living moving smart mouth sword," Miles said smiling. It took everything Dark Protoman had to push him back, but Sonic bounced right back at him. They clashed again. Sonic changing his direction each time he went at him.

Dark Protoman was quickly getting tired from the clashes then simply jumped out of the way. Sonic uncurled jump up then went back at him. Sonic was much faster in his spin form making the option of out running him out of the question. He tried to deflect him with his sword again, but Sonic broke right through it this time and slammed right into his chest. Dark Protoman went flying then hit the ground. Sonic uncurled then smiled at his handy work.

"Did ya enjoy the ride, hope so cause no refunds buddy," Sonic said. He then started to hear something he didn't think he would he hear. He was laughing.

"I have to admit you did better then expected, but I'm afraid I can't pay you back for that just yet but I will later so long," Dark Protoman said.

"Hey wait!" Sonic called running at him.

"DARK PROTOMAN LOGGING OUT," said the computerized voice. Sonic was too late.

"Mean I hate looking slow," Sonic said.

"But I don't get it why would he leave," Lan said.

"Sonic had only gotten one solid hit on him," said Mr. Hikari.

"Maybe that was enough to do some serious damage but then again I doubt it Dark Protoman is almost as powerful as Megaman," said Miles.

"Well figure it out later let's just get out of he-," Commander started but stopped when the door still would not open.

"Sonic are the doors locked?" Miles asked.

"No, they should be open right now,"

Commander Beef pulled his hand away from the door quickly from feeling on it. "This things freezing," He said.

Miles walked over to feel the door and then pulled back. "He's right it's very cold,"

"Did someone leave the AC running?" Sonic asked. "Sonic maybe you could see on the outside of this door," Lan suggested. Sonic look through the cameras then gasped.

"Guys look at this," Sonic said. Sonic showed an image of the outside that was frozen solid and continuing down the hallway.

"Wait isn't that where the others went?" Miles asked. Everyone then came to the realization as well.

"We have got to get this door opened," Lan said. He ran to the door and tried to ram it but he just hurt his shoulder.

"If only I could crossfuse," Lan said sadly.

"Sonic think you could help us knock a little harder?" Miles asked pressing the red button. Sonic then materialized in front of him.

"I'd be happy to," Sonic said. Sonic ran towards the door then dropped kicked it in slamming onto the ice floor.

"Knock, knock," Sonic said. It was so cold when the door opened that everyone was shaking except for Sonic. He really didn't mind the cold at all.

"I hate the cold with every fiber of my being," Miles said.

"Maybe I can warm things up," Sonic said. Miles nodded.

"Flame rings and Flame anklets battle chips in and double download,"

Sonic's wrist and ankles had flame rings on them. He lit them giving them some warmth. They walked down the hall until they came to the end with double doors. Sonic pulled back his right fist. Looking at the door from the inside there was a dent on the right then left then center then the door just fell down.

"Nice job," Miles said.

"Of course," Sonic said. When the entered they were surprised to see three net nabby all three had black on from the back. They turned the short one looked like an Eskimo with a black parka and gloves and purple eyes. The medium sized one was black and white bands coming out her head. The tallest had four blades that looked like wings on his back. A cone head with black armor of course.

"Well isn't this a colorful bunch," Sonic said.

"Where are the others," Lan demanded. They just laughed and pointed to a huge piece of ice that incased the others.

"No," Lan said.

"Sonic!"

"On it!"

Sonic's hands caught fire and as soon as he touched the ice it melted away freeing its prisoners.

"Are they okay?" Mr. Hikari asked.

"I think they'll be fine, but for the three stooges over there not so much," Sonic said. He turned to them.

"You three are going down," Sonic said.

"I don't even think Sonic has enough energy for another battle both Dark Searchman and Dark Protoman took a toll on him and this would just be too much," Miles thought. Miles even saw Sonic breathing hard.

"Sonic needs a boost," Miles thought. He looked at his battle chips.

"This cold could get to him pretty easy so best to try this combination," Miles thought. "Okay Sonic lets scorch em,"

Sonic turned to him. "Were using that now?" Sonic asked.

Miles nodded.

"Alright then fire me up," Sonic said.

"Heart of Wild Fire battle chip in and download," Miles said. A flame then appeared in front of Sonic's chest. A style change then appeared on Miles's P.E.T.

"Here goes," Miles said activating it. The flame on Sonic's chest expanded around his whole body. The flame rings grew in size and became a solid gold color. His fur became purple and a parallel white line ran on the top of his head, and his pupils had disappeared. Everyone was in shock.

"Everyone meet Darkspine Sonic," Miles said.

"You guys are so fired," Darkspine Sonic said pointing.


	5. Try To Keep Up

**Sonic Cross Mission 1 part 4**

"**Try and Keep up"**

Darkspine Sonic stood in front of everyone with flames flowing around him. "This time it's the heat not the humidity," Sonic said his voice a little different.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but we haven't the slightest fear of you," said the taller one.

"Well you do have me outnumbered, but I have you outmatched you just don't realize it yet," Sonic said.

"Cocky," said the girl.

"So who are you guys I like to know who I beat down," Sonic said.

"I'm Dark Roll, this is Dark Iceman, and Dark Glide," said the girl.

"Well nice to beat you," Sonic said. He jumped into the air toward the trio.

"Darkspine Strength battle chip in and download," Miles said.

"Dark Tundra," Iceman said sending out a powerful combination of snow and wind out both his hands. Sonic raised his fire energy barrier to give him some warmth as he pushed through. Dark Roll raised her arm then aimed an arrow at Sonic. She fired rapid rounds at him. With the combine strength of the snow and wind the arrows changed into an arrow of ice and its speed increased. Sonic came to a halt then started to shatter the arrows with a barrage of skillful punches and well timed chops. He made a wide chop as he shattered another arrow then charged again. He jumped in the air taking flight to everyone's surprise.

"You guys should think of a career change…your not to good at this,"

"Fire step battle chip in and download,"

Sonic's feet caught fire then he dove down with his right foot first. All three broke apart as Sonic came down slamming his foot in the floor. They stood surrounding Sonic who was standing in the middle. Sonic spun on his toe like a ballerina with his left foot out. He created a fire wave that knock all three back. Sonic decided to go for the big one first since he could be the most trouble. Sonic rushed toward him on foot. Dark Glide summoned a sword then swung it creating a whip like beam from the sword. Sonic stopped then blocked the attack using the ring on his right arm. Sonic struggled to hold it back for a moment then canceled it out.

"That the best you can do, maybe you shouldn't even be in this business ever try gardening,"

"Sonic to your right!" Miles called.

With one quick reflex Sonic glanced to his right to see a giant ice boulder coming at him. He swung his right arm in a choping motion then smashed it to pieces letting the dust consume him. "Hey that was rude we're talking career ideas over here,"

Dark Iceman crossed his arms then pushed them out sending out a barrage of ice boulders. Darkspine Sonic jumped into the barrage head on. He landed on one boulder then jumped to another then flipped over one onto another behind it. He jumped forward leaned his weight to the right, then left pushed on a boulder in front of him with his left foot then flipped off. This made that boulder crash into another. He pulled his right hand back behind his back reaching to the other side of him. He turned with his right arm grabbing and controlling the boulder in his arm. He came back around and chucked it back at Dark Iceman. Dark Iceman was taken by surprise but Dark Glide smashed the boulder with his sword before it could get to Dark Iceman.

Dark Roll slammed her hand on the ground summoning a water tower from the ground heading toward Darkspine Sonic. He was thrown off guard and was consumed by the water. He hit the ground and as he got on his hands and knees he was shaking.

"Looks like you're just a match that needed to be blown out," Dark Roll said.

"Reheat battle chip in and download."

Sonic felt ready for another round as he stood on his feet, but he needed a plan. These guys obviously worked well with each other and defeating them was going to be tricky. Miles on the other hand had just the plan Sonic needed. He looked two battle chips over then smiled at how awesome this next move was going to be.

"Alright Darkspine Sonic ready?"

"Let's show em what we got,"

That's all Miles needed. "Speed break battle chip in and download,"

"RRRRRGGGGH" Sonic was powering up for his next move.

The flames actually started to reheat the room melting the ice. Sonic's fire energy barrier grew bigger and bigger in size. "Speed Break," he said charging at them with an insane amount of speed. He started with Dark Glide. He threw a left punch then a right then turned his back to him then raised his left leg knocking him in the air. "Finally Palm battle chip in and download."

Sonic turned to Dark Iceman and Dark Roll. He stood straight up then raised his right hand then pushed it out. The quick burst of flames came out so fast they couldn't counter and they both went flying. Sonic raised an eyebrow as if feeling something. Sonic quickly spun on his heels to block Dark Glides sword with his left ring. With his right hand he brought it to his chest then another burst came out then he too went flying into a wall.

"Miles,"

"Got it Blue Chaos Emerald battle chip in,"

Sonic got the emerald then threw it in the air. The light consumed the room then the net nabbys were back to normal as was the room. Sonic then crossed his arms then his rings started to glow brighter then he crossed them and he was back to normal. Sonic sighed then did a thumbs up.

"Glad you made it through," Miles said.

"Yeah ugh," Sonic said before he fell to the floor.

"Sonic!" Miles ran over to him to pick him up. He took a quick glance at his P.E.T to see that Sonic was severely low on energy. Miles put Sonic in his P.E.T to rest and was going to help him regain his energy. The other net nabbys were automatically put in their P.E.T.'s as well.

"Well it seems you two do have what it takes," Chaod admitted.

"And you thought you could handle him?"

"Well lets just get Sonic a full repair then we can decided on what to do next," Mr. Hikari said. Miles handed him the P.E.T then walked with him to the net nabby repair area. Everyone else also joined him. Famous a researcher there was in the lab at the time.

"I couldn't help but notice the fantastic performance, but by two rookie net nabbys no less already taking out Searchman and three other net nabbys,"

"Thanks but I think Sonic is really exhausted."

"So lets take a look at him," Mr. Hikari said. He hooked the P.E.T to a machine then a digital copy of Sonic was on a bed then they started the scanning process. Mr. Hikari was astounded.

"This net nabby is by far the most complex I've ever seen. Though net nabbys can think and act on their own Sonic is giving off actual brainwaves like he's alive. With that information its safe to assume that he can think just as well as you and I. You don't really have a really good hold on this net nabby of yours Miles since he pretty much has a mind of his own," Mr. Hikari explained.

"I see, but I knew Sonic was a loose cannon,"

"Well everything looks okay he just might need some rest is all," said Famous.

"Thanks Mr…."

"Famous,"

"Right thanks Mr. Famous,"

"Its just Famous,"

Miles nodded then walked over to his P.E.T with a battle chip in hand. "This should speed things up a bit Ring battle chip in and download." Sonic opened his eyes barley then grasped the ring allowing the energy to flow through him. The readings on him were increasing at an incredible rate. Sonic went into the P.E.T feeling as good as new. "Whew alright I'm all fixed up,"

"That's a really cool battle chip where did you get that?" Lan asked.

"It came with Sonic…I know it's weird but I don't see a real problem with it,"

"What do we do now that we have most of the group back together?" asked Maylou

"Simple Sonic and I will take down Dark Protoman then Megaman,"

"And how do you think your going to do that?" asked Choad

"With our luck Dark Protoman will find us soon enough, but we can handle it and after this is all over we can just relax," Sonic felt guilty knowing that staying wasn't an option for him and he knew he had to tell him, but not yet.

"Yeah but now lets head home I'm sure your family might be worried, since you did forget to call them,"

Miles just realized Sonic was right and decided to make his exit. He said his so longs then rushed out the building. Sonic wanted to take him home, but surprisingly he declined the offer since Sonic might still need some time to recover. He finally made it home after what seemed like a walk that lasted forever. It was late in the afternoon when he walked to his front door. He knocked on it then his mother answered almost in a relieved state. "I don't think I can get used to you staying out so late and not calling,"

"Then maybe I should get my phone back that way I can call,"

"Talk to your father about that,"

Miles sighed then greeted his dad then went upstairs. He greeted his brother staying in his room (technically Miles's room but is on loan) then went into his old room. He plopped on his bed somewhat tired. "This day has been really exciting."

"More like and extremely tiring day,"

"Yeah that super form of yours really drained you we should be careful with your transformations from now on although your werehog form doesn't effect you that much,"

"Yeah well that form isn't as powerful as my others especially my best form,"

"Yeah we should save that one for Megaman, but lets make it only a last resort okay," Sonic nodded. Miles got ready for bed while Sonic just chilled.

"Things seem to really be going our way at least for now, I just hope things don't look good, but the bad guy has a bigger plan and turns out things are worst then before." Miles then walked into the room in gym shorts that went past his knees and a white shirt his usual sleep attire. "Time for bed Sonic lets hit the hay,"

"Night"

Miles shut the lights off then crawled into bed. He was only up for a few minutes asking the usual questions about Sonic's past which Sonic still claimed he had no memory about. Miles wasn't as persistent as he usually was so this was strange to Sonic. Miles went to sleep while Sonic stayed up since he no longer required sleep. A few hours went by until Sonic started to pick up on a strange reading coming from the city.

"Looks like I just jinxed it," Sonic looked at Miles through the P.E.T screen. He decided to look into the data he was getting to see if he really needed to trouble Miles for it. He raised his hand and brought up a few panels of security footage thanks to the fact of being a net saver. "Now this is the future having everything at your fingertips…if only they had virtual chilidogs,"

He looked at the screen to see a load of viruses in the main frame of some computer system. Sonic checked the title of the mainframe they were in. It was Dentech's Purified Nuclear Plant.

"A Nuclear Plant why cant villains every invade bakeries." Sonic thought that he could take on a few viruses himself and he really didn't want to put Miles in such a dangerous position. Of course if it turned out to be more then a few viruses Sonic thinks he would need Miles. As they say it's better to have and not need then to need and not have.

"Looks like we don't get that rest after all," Sonic said. "Yo Miles we got a serious problem!" Miles didn't respond, but Sonic knew he was up. "We have nuclear plant to investigate and I think this isn't a drill,"

"Maaaan and I'm so wiped can't the chief get someone else to do it and besides my parents wouldn't let me out so late I just got back,"

"Well they might reconsider if you show them your net savers badge cause right now this emergency falls under our juristiction,"

"I still don't think they would let me go to a nuclear power plant,"

"They don't need to know that we just need to leave them a note or something lets just get going." Miles sighed then stood out of bed. He got dressed quickly grabbed his battle chips and P.E.T. He rushed downstairs so quickly he didn't notice his dad was still up. He forgot how late his dad would sometimes stay up probably because he was a late night sleep himself. His father was really surprised to see him up, but mostly surprised to see him dressed to go out. "Where you going to so late?"

"Net saver business trouble at um…Sci-labs yeah they need me for some trouble that's going down,"

"This late can't they get someone else on it…and since when were you a net saver?"

"Since my first visit to Sci-labs where I met the chief of police and he gave me my net saver badge,"

"I don't want you going out," Miles looked defeated. "But since this official is your job now I don't really have a say, but I want you being careful wherever your really going and Sonic take care of him,"

"You can count on me," Sonic exclaimed.

"Thanks for understanding," Miles turned and rushed out the house closing the door softly. He let Sonic out the P.E.T then Sonic carried Miles through the city to the power plant. "I'm surprised your dad let you go,"

"Yeah well my dad is actually really cool he just acts unreasonable when he wants to be, but me and him are really alike so I guess he understands me more then anyone else does,"

Sonic nodded then continued down the street speeding down the road. He came to a nuclear plant that had an alarm blaring. Sonic ran to the gate then hopped over it then continued inside. The doors were sealed shut so they had to be knocked down. He sat Miles down for a second. "Ring battle chip in and download," Sonic took the ring then started to spin then rammed the door knocking it down. Miles ran in after him. "Now what were inside now what happens?" Miles asked. "Now you two are going to be erased from existence," said a voice echoing through the building. They both turned to see Dark Protoman walking down the red hallway. Sonic jumped in front of Miles then raised his right arm in a protective sort of way. He laughed at him.

"Trying to protect him I see,"

"You wont lay one finger on Miles,"

"Ha like I would even need to…in a few minutes this place will be blown sky high this city and you with it,"

"That's insane why would you go to such lengths?" Miles asked.

"You two are just that annoying,"

"Ugh is that how you really feel after all we've been through,"

"Hmph you've only proven my point," Dark Protoman then vanished.

"Wait don't go I thought I was sensing a connection,"

"Sonic we'd better go after him," Sonic nodded picked Miles up then raced after Dark Protoman. They came until they reached a giant chamber where it looked like the bottom of the reactor. Dark Protoman was just standing there as if waiting for them. "Miles I want you to stay back no matter what okay?" Miles nodded and jumped out Soinc's arms and farther back to the hallway. Dark Protoman mechanically changed his arm to a sword. Sonic struck a battle position. "You'll find that this time I won't be as merciful," he exclaimed. The Plant was actually increasing his power tri fold. The electrical energy was flowing through him increasing his power. "Now you will face your end hedgehog!"

"Is it to late for us to be friends?"


	6. I Love This Job

**Sonic Cross Mission 1 part 5**

"**I Love This Job"**

Sonic did a back flip avoiding another sword swing from Dark Protoman. He landed farther away from him, but Dark Protoman quickly closed the gap. He came in throwing his arm forward in jabs. One went below Sonic's right pit then near his head. He pulled back his sword then swung it horizontally Sonic ducked then jumped back. Dark Protoman was sparking with power from the Nuclear Plant. Sonic needed to stop him and the plant otherwise this place was going to become a serious health hazard. Sonic charged at Dark Protoman then started to spin like a wheel. With one swing he knocked Sonic back electricity flowing from his blade. Sonic went flying to the ground with sparks flying all over his body.

"That was shocking sensation wasn't it?" Dark Protoman laughed. He pointed his sword forward and burst of electricity came out his sword. It hit Sonic knocking him into a wall.

"What's wrong all out of quick remarks?" Dark Protoman sneered. Sonic started to stand up while leaning against the wall.

"Just…having trouble…deciding what to make fun of first…I'm not very good with decisions,"

Dark Protoman decided to respond by running up to Sonic and pulling back his sword to deliver the final blow. The electric shock Sonic took kept him paralyzed for the moment. Meaning he couldn't move and was undoubtedly about to have one those life flashes before your eyes moment. He noted that it was very quick, and that Knuckles lost that bet to him and never paid up. It was then he noticed the sword. He closed his eyes when he suddenly heard someone cry out. "That sounded like…Miles!" Sonic screamed in his head. He opened his eyes to see Dark Protoman looking a little annoyed and Miles on the floor. His shirt was torn in the middle where his chest is. Sonic's eyes widened seeing him on the floor.

"Little brat getting in the way now I believe I was going to delete you," Dark Protoman raised his sword then thrust it forward at Sonic. Suddenly there was a very surprised look on his face to see Sonic had caught the blade in his hand. He also noticed that his fur was getting darker by the minute.

"Let see how you like being on the butt end of a butt whooping," Sonic threw the sword aside then used his spin attack. Dark Protoman was knocked back to the floor, but Dark Super Sonic didn't stop there. He slammed his foot on the blade shattering it to pieces. He grabbed Dark Protoman's hair then swung him around in the air. He let him go making he sail through the air. Dark Super Sonic came out him in a blue. He started pounding his body with super fast punches that only looked like blurs. They dented him all over his body. He cupped his hands then sent him to the floor. One final punch found its way into his stomach. Dark Protoman gasped as the aftershock of the attack was seen on the ground. Sonic pulled his fist back then brought it back into the left side of Dark Protoman's face. He grabbed his hair again then pulled him back in and started using him like a paddleball.

"You should sell yourself out as child's toy you'd get more publicity then being a punching bag," His sense of humor was still there but a bit darker. Dark Super Sonic pulled him in again then swung him around behind him slamming him into the wall. Dark Protoman attempted to peel off the wall, but Dark Super Sonic came in at super speed slamming his right fist into his chest. Then he started pulverizing him into the wall switching from right punches then left punches. He probably punched him about fifty times in one minute, and two minutes went by when he was done. Dark Protoman turned his right arm into a blaster, but before he could fire Dark Super Sonic grabbed his arm. He then jerked hard enough to rip Dark Protoman's arm off. Dark Protoman cried out.

"No need to be so stingy you had two," Sonic dropped the arm then reached down and grabbed Dark Protoman's face. He sent a burst of energy into his hand and into Dark Protoman's face. All motion in his body ceased then Sonic just dropped him.

"You're not worth deleting, but I will deal with you later," Suddenly he started to hear clapping. He turned to see Mega King.

"That was impressive never thought anyone could inflict that much damage on a net nabby before and not delete them,"

"I made sure to keep his code together that way I could finish him once I destroyed this place,"

"S-Sonic," came a voice. Sonic perked up then turned to see Miles standing against the wall. He looked a bit shook up but he was fine.

"Miles!" Sonic dashed over to him instantly losing his dark super form. He helped him stand up right.

"You okay, oh I'm really sorry I didn't want you to get hurt,"

"But Sonic I'm fine he didn't even hit me all he did was give me a warning shot,"

"Wait, so you're not hurt in the slightest,"

"Nope, but looking at him he sure is,"

"Heheh oops,"

"Now it seems that taking care of you has fallen onto my shoulders," Mega King said.

"Bring it,"

"Sonic hold on let me fix you up. Ring battle chip in and download," Sonic regained his strength and was reinvigorated. Mega King smiled.

"Dark Protoman wasn't the only one that has access to the plants power, but I plan on using it to its fullest effect," Mega King said. He started obtaining energy from the plant and he started to grow in size.

"The plant is giving him power and adding to his code!" Miles exclaimed.

"Never would of guess, but we need to get out of here,"

"What about him?" Miles asked pointing at Dark Protoman. Sonic scowled in his direction, but knew Choad should get a reunion with his net nabby too. Sonic nodded and Miles gave him the chaos emerald battle chip. Sonic restored Protoman to his original self and healed all his injuries.

He started to stand up. "Ugh what happened?"

"No time can you run!?" Sonic said picking up Miles. Protoman nodded. Sonic zoomed off with Protoman on his tail. They ran out the power plant, and leaped over the fence to see cars drive up. Out jumps the Chief, Lan, and the others. Protoman and Choad had a little reunion and afterwards Protoman went back with Choad. They watched as Mega King grows so big he burst out the top of the building.

"Now that I have Protoman again you two aren't necessary anymore, you ready Protoman?"

"Ready,"

Choad pulls out a strange battle chip then puts it in his P.E.T. "Cross Fusion!" There was a bright light and when the show was over their stood Choad as Protoman.

"Oh so that's cross fusion super cool!" Miles exclaimed.

"Everyone go I'll handle this," He was about to go when Sonic stopped him.

"Hey, in case you forgot we're here to,"

"But, you guys are just rookies that will get in the way,"

"Actually, we want you to stand back 'cause Sonic's about to do his thing," Miles said.

"What?"

"You heard the man stand back, take a hike, leave, whatever floats your boat,"

"Alright Sonic go for it!" Miles exclaimed. Sonic nodded then dashed toward Mega King. Choad stayed behind to help, but the others all left. Mega King called out his Mega Buster changing his right arm into a blaster. A blaster that big in size would have devastating results on someone as small as a hedgehog. The cannon began to charge. Using his speed he jumped from one point to another until he was in Mega Kings face. He used his spin attack and began attacking Mega Kings gigantic body. Unfortunately his attacks were only small sensations to Mega King. Choad used his sonic boom sword to strike his legs.

"Will you stay out of the way? No offense, but you guys are too slow!" Sonic called. Choad reluctantly stayed back.

Mega King threw a left punch because his cannon was still charging. Sonic stopped spinning then did a small chain of somersaults over his fist then landed on his hand. Sonic dashed up his arm. Mega King jumped out the building and into the streets. Sonic had fell off and onto a building. He looked up to see a giant cannon in his face. Using his speed he warped away when the cannon fired also taking out a chunk of a neighborhood. Sonic landed behind car in the street.

"I need my full power in order to take this guy down,"

"Then you got it Sonic,"

Sonic perked up and turned to see Miles running toward him. He had a mixed feeling of joy and anger.

"Miles I'm glad that your here, but you really shouldn't be!"

"You would get creamed without me, besides I know you can take him,"

Sonic nodded.

"Super Sonic Speed battle chip in and download," Sonic's full speed had not only returned, but also doubled.

Sonic turned and ran off so. He was building up a giant gust of wind as he ran. He tore the streets apart with his speed. Mega King pointed his cannon down then shot out a small burst. This burst threw every car in Sonic's direction. Sonic didn't slow down though. He dashed to the left, and then right, then jumped onto an oncoming car then jumped higher. He jumped against the side of another performing a back flip over a car coming from behind. He bounced off the bottom of another car then finally performed a corkscrew in between two cars the wheel rubbed his nose barley. When his feet finally touched the ground he took a incredible and powerful leaped right at Mega King. He curled up then rammed right into his chest. The momentum Sonic had gathered from his velocity was too great for even the giant Mega King to withstand.

"Too quick for ya or are you just to slow for me,"

He fell back on his feet. He raised his arm cannon preparing to fire again. Sonic started to came in, charging at him with blistering speed from the rooftop.

"Bounce Bracelet battle chip in and download,"

Sonic's right arm was equipped with the item. Sonic curled into a ball then jumped off the roof. He landed below the cannon on the ground then bounced up all the way to knock the cannon into the air. The cannon fired a bright purple blast that struck the Dimensional area barrier.

"NO!"

"Look like you're about to burst your dimensional bubble!" Sonic said.

He was charging at Mega King again however Mega King reacted. He used his other arm to strike Sonic. He hit him with such force that he was sent through five buildings and stuck to the sixth. Sonic in a great deal of pain, but he still smiled.

"Good reflexes for a slow guy,"

"Sonic!" Miles cried. He had no choice he had to use their trump card. He readied the correct battle chips.

Sonic leaped out the wall and ready to go into battle again. He noticed that Mega King was a little faded. He blew it off as he ran toward him from the roof. Mega King raised his left hand then performed a horizontal chop. Sonic jumped over at the last moment. He performed a corkscrew in the air and landed in crouch position on another roof. Sonic pushed himself too hard. He needed more time to rest. Net Nabbys have their limits, but if he was flesh and blood he could keep going a little longer. He needed a sec, which Mega King was going to give him.

Suddenly an emerald appeared floating in front of him. It was a bright blue. Sonic blinked shocked. Then six more joined it. Sonic could feel their power. Then a glowing gold light surrounded the whole city. It wasn't the stars or the lights they were golden rings. Sonic stood back up then opened his arms. All the golden rings gathered in between his hands. They formed a golden ball of energy. Mega King could fell the power and wanted to stop his. He raised his fist then slammed it on top of Sonic. The whole city gasped.

"Looks like he couldn't pull it off in time," Lan said.

"I guess its over now," Chaod said. Everyone else was silent. Sonic was their last hope.

"Hey wait everyone look!" Maylou cried.

Everyone looked to see Mega King's fist was moving. From the looks of it, it was against his will. When his fist was high enough a golden glow came out. Then through the light they were able to see a figure.

"I-Is that really Sonic?" Mr. Hikari asked dumbfounded.

Sonic was under Mega Kings fist. He rose up also pushing his fist up. The shocking thing was he did it all with one hand with hardly any effort. Mega King was struggling to crush the hedgehog. Sonic stood up. He didn't have a scratch on him anymore. He looked very confident, but what else is new.

"Was I supposed to be crushed sorry, but that's not in my contract,"

In a panic Mega King withdrew his fist then got ready to fire his cannon. With lightning speed Super Sonic flew into the cannon and destroyed it. He flew up then gathered energy in his hand.

"Super Sonic Wind!"

A giant ball of blue energy hit him in the chest. Super Sonic flew down and rammed his head into the side of a building. Super Sonic touched his head. His golden glow spread all over his body. Mega King began to shrink down and he turned back to normal. Mega King still wanted to fight. He jumped up then tried to punch him. Super Sonic remained motionless until the last minute. He caught his fist then smiled. Super Sonic brought the back of his fist into Mega King's face. He when plummeting to the ground then crashed.

"Not everyone can get up after a butt whuppen like I can pal…wait,"

"Sonic!" he looked down to see Miles.

"Take out the dimensional area,"

"One thing I need to do before I do that," Super Sonic said floating down to Miles. He landed in front of him.

"What is it?"

"Listen Miles, I've…had fun with you and it's been a great time. I'm afraid that when I break that barrier that…"

"You'll have to go back to your real home," Super Sonic was shocked.

"You knew?"

"Yeah, a few nights ago when you were talking to some guy. I didn't want to mention it until you did,"

"I'm sorry Miles I wish I could stay a little longer with you that way we could have some real fun,"

"Who said this wasn't fun?" he was trying not to cry.

"Yeah, it was a blast huh. Listen I know that our time together was short, but don't think I didn't mean everything I've done,"

"Sonic when I said I heard you that night I heard everything. I know you want to stay a little longer I want you to as well. But you're a hero to more then us,"

"Miles, you're a great friend, and I can't wait to see you again,"

"I-I'm gonna miss you Sonic," Super Sonic floated up a little eye to eye with him. He was starting t cry.

"Hey no tears, this isn't a goodbye not by a long shot," Super Sonic said sternly grabbing both his shoulders.

"Sure feels like one,"

"Well its not besides I can get around. Anytime there's trouble I want be too far behind, might even be ahead of it," Super Sonic said smiling. Super Sonic released him then started to fly up.

"Wait, Sonic your P.E.T!"

"Keep it I'm going to need a place to stay when I come to town,"

Super Sonic turned around then flew up toward the barrier at lightning speed. He saw the spot where Mega King's blast had hit.

"Super Sonic Spin!"

He curled into a ball then smashed through the barrier. Then a bright golden light exploded destroying the rest of the barrier. The Giant Dimensional Area had once again become Earth. The sun had just started to rise at the same time. The whole city cheered throwing stuff up.

"You did it Miles!" called Stephanie running up to him. He smiled then hugged her. Then the rest of his friends joined him.

"Where's Sonic I want to thank him?" said Mega Man now back to his old self inside Lan's P.E.T.

"He's…off on a new adventure somewhere, but I'm sure he'll come back around," he could see Sonic smiling and giving him a thumbs up in the sun.

"Although what happened to that virus?" Chaod asked.

"I don't know when Sonic beat me it left my systems, but it wasn't deleted it just left," Mega Man said.

"But then what happened to it?" asked Yai.

"Who knows?" Miles said.

_**(Spark Realm)**_

"You did good Sonic with minimum damage. Although I'm not to happy you made such a strong bond with someone you may not even see again,"

"It's just to make sure I see him again. I do wonder what that virus was all about,"

"Not sure, but for now Sonic your first mission has been accomplished. How do you feel?"

"Exhausted get me out of here,"

"As you wish," Solar was about to send Sonic off when Sonic began to speak.

"For the record that was way past easy,"

Solar smiled, "I'll be sure to choose harder ones for you," then sent Sonic back home.

When Sonic was gone his smile faded.

"I hope this virus isn't who I think it is," he muttered solemnly.

Sonic The Hedgehog mission 1: Accomplished


	7. The Spectacular and The Blue

**Sonic Cross Mission 2 part 1**

"**Spectacular and The Blue,"**

Sonic was out and about going off on another run. He told everyone about his meeting with Solar and all about his first mission. He's happy everything turned out okay. He stopped by Tail's workshop to see what was going on. He reached for the door then walked in. However when he walked in he saw nothing but black then he saw planets.

"Your next mission is about to begin," came a voice.

"Whoa!" Sonic yelled turning around, but it was only King Solar.

"Could you not do that," Sonic said calming down.

"I can call you in many ways this is just one way,"

"Funny okay so what is it this time?" Sonic said folding his arms across his chest.

"Today's mission you will be going to a place known as New York City,"

"New York City sounds like that one stage when I was at the Brawl tournament,"

"Its New York not New Pork,"

"Wow, one letter difference,"

"Anyway this city isn't as peaceful you may believe. Here in this city is where many heroes call home. It's a very big city indeed. It houses all kinds of fascinating people. However, your going to be dealing with the super powered variety,"

"Lucky me,"

"Super powers are very normal for this world so you'll fit right in…sort of,"

"Okay so what do I need to do?"

"I need you to stop a group of villains known as the Sinister Six,"

"Ooh catchy name. Lemme guess it has six members,"

"Yes. All super powered and very dangerous. They've been stopped before by one hero known as Spider-man,"

"If this city is full of heroes, and this guy took down like six people on his own then why am I needed?"

"That's the point crime is spiraling out of control, and all heroes can't keep track of em all,"

"Oh, yeah that could be a problem,"

"Villains are starting to rise up. The city should very well fall apart if everyone continues to fight for control,"

"Should?" Sonic asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Exactly, these villains are extremely selfish which is usually their downfall. However, they're working like a perfect team. No way is this normal that they can band together like this. Your job is to reconcile with as many heroes as you can and find out what's happening,"

"Gotcha. Do I get gadgets?"

"How about I just make your body stronger," Solar said raising his hand. His eyes glowed a golden color like his hand. Sonic began to glow and then the glow died down. Sonic looked himself over.

"Trust me your going to get thrown down a lot. This time use your Chaos Control to get there. Focus on your goal," Solar said. Sonic nods. Sonic raises his blue Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos Control!" The emerald lets out a bright light then Sonic disappears.

* * *

Sonic reappeared on the rooftop of a building. He walks over to the edge, and looks over. He sees police sirens everywhere, and people running all over the place.

"Wow, this place really is falling apart," Sonic mumbled.

"Hmmm such an interesting creature. I've never seen anything like it," came a voice behind Sonic. Sonic picked up on it and turned.

He saw what looked like a giant lion on two legs. He had this strange get up as well.

"What's new pussy cat?" Sonic said.

"Hmmm so it can talk as well. Great it reminds me of that annoying spider,"

"Hello?"

"I am Kraven, Kraven the Hunter!" he exclaimed.

"Well I am Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic mimicked him.

"You dare mock Kraven,"

"Yep, I also dare to point out your talking in third person,"

He roared like a Lion then ran at Sonic. Sonic perfumed a cartwheel to get out of the way of his pounce. Kraven stopped himself from falling off the edge then went at Sonic again. He wildly swung his claws trying to cut down Sonic. Sonic ducked, then hopped back. Kraven came at him again. He started slashing at Sonic while Sonic kept moving back narrowly dodging each blow. Sonic was back to the other end of the building. Kraven tried to pounce on him again, but Sonic jumped back onto another near by building. Kraven leaped after him.

"Uh oh I better move," Sonic said turning tail.

Both Sonic and Kraven were displaying their acrobatic abilities by skillful leaping through the concrete jungle. Sonic bounced off a wall with Kraven right on his tail. Sonic was going toward another wall. This time however, he planted his hand and his foot on the side. Then leaped toward Kraven. He curled up into a ball then bashed Kraven knocking him back. Kraven recovered quickly then went at Sonic again. Kraven threw wide slash with his right claw. Sonic went around it, but Kraven brought his elbow into Sonic's abdomen.

"Ouch, unnecessary roughness,"

Kraven roared again diving down on Sonic. Sonic quickly rolled back onto his feet. Kraven slammed into the roof of the building. This however did not detour Kraven from his fight. Kraven lunged forward at Sonic. Sonic vaulted over him high into the air. Then swung his leg for a mighty kick right into Kraven's side. Kraven hit the wall, but recovered quickly from it.

"Your fast, but not strong,"

"Your tough, but not tougher then me,"

"We shall see," Kraven ran at Sonic again. He spun around then extended his arm right into Sonic's chest. Sonic was knocked into the wall, but he bounced off then came back at Kraven. He tackled him right off the building. Kraven was on bottom, but then he twirled in the air then threw Sonic into a passing car. Sonic hit it then the ground.

"Oh, my everything,"

"Now you know who is better," Kraven said landing on all fours.

"More like who is furrier? Sorry I'm a little off the worlds spinning too much,"

Kraven lunged again. But he was stopped in mid air. Then pulled back into a wall.

"Did I do that?" Sonic asked.

"Kraven I am shocked. Your two timing me now," came a voice. Then some guy with blue and red tights landed on the ground. Sonic gaped at him.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked standing back up.

"I could ask the same thing," he said. Kraven let out another roar.

"This is why I prefer my felines female," he said.

"You shall not interfere with my hunt," Kraven said knocking the man into the wall.

"Hey pal this is only the first date, I'm not sure if I may want to commit yet," Sonic said knocking Kraven away with a spin attack.

"Nice quip, see isn't this more entertaining," the guy said shooting some weird stuff out his hand.

Kraven was ready he avoided the string, and attacked the man. Sonic performed a sliding attack tripping Kraven. The guy grabbed him with his string then pulled him into a building.

"Hold that tight I got an idea," Sonic said. Sonic ran at Kraven avoiding his attacks. The string was still on him. Sonic caught his arm then dashed off again. When he felt the string tighten he released Kraven. He was slingshot into the air. Sonic ran back to see he was on the ground all tied up by the weird string of that guy.

"Nice work," he said.

"I try so who are,"

"You're joking right?"

"My funny switch has temporarily been disabled,"

"Okay, I go by Spider-Man,"

"Oh so your Spider-Man. Names Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog,"

"So you have heard of me,"

"Yeah, I'm here to see if we could get to the bottom of all these bad guys running rampant,"

Then they noticed the police. They decided not to get too much attention so they left. Spider-Man swung on his web while Sonic followed by rooftop. They made it to a very tall building that overlooked the whole city.

"So, Spider-Man do you know what's going on,"

"Not really, but whatever it is, it's crazy,"

"Noticed,"

"Not sure what's going on, do you know,"

"It has something to do with the Sinister Six,"

"How are they invovled?"

Sonic shrugs.

"That's really uplifting,"

"Just have to find them is all," Sonic said.

Spider-Man suddenly shot up. He grabbed Sonic then leaped back.

"Hey what's the deal?"

Suddenly the edge of statue they were standing on fell off.

"Now all we have to do is get this arachnid," said a man in some weird get up.

"Did I miss the memo? Why is everyone so oddly dressed?" Sonic said.

"Now your in my territory Spider-Man you and the blue menace," the man in the air said.

"That name actually sounds pretty good. Maybe I should get a name change," Sonic said.

"Your name fits you better now. So, Vulture still haven't wasted away yet huh,"

"I'm not going anywhere," Vulture said.

"Except to a little fun box," Spider-Man said.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship," Sonic said.

"Oh, you feel it too," Spider-Man, said.

Vulture flew at both heroes. Both dodged perfectly taking a nosedive to the ground. Sonic began to run down the side of the building. Spider-Man swung out his web and swung out of the fall. Sonic jumped off the side of the building then followed. Sonic looked back to see Vulture coming down at him.

"So, any heads up I should know about?" Sonic asked.

"Watch out for those wings, you wont believe how many patch jobs I get after this guy," he responded.

Sonic jumped off a wall then headed toward Vulture. He was going for a head butt, however Vulture avoided him. Vulture was about to come down on Sonic when he landed, but Spider-Man swung in knocking Vulture off course. Vulture was temporarily out of control.

"Time to clip this bird," Sonic said. He leaped into the air using his buzz saw spin. He slashed one wing then bounced off a building slashing the other. He spiraled to the ground, until Spider-Man created a web that contained him.

"No sweat," Sonic said knocking the dirt of his hands.

"Not bad, so what are your powers again?"

"Well, I'm a supersonic hedgehog with some major skills. I'll give you my biography later, but what should we do with the pigeon?"

"Let the cops jail him…or we could question him," Spider-Man said as he used his web to pull Vulture up. Vulture struggled. "Okay Vulture what are the six up to this time, and where you guys hiding?"

"Fool, do you think I would just tell you," Vulture responded.

"We were really hoping," Sonic said.

"Hahahaha,"

"I think he's finally gone senile, or alzimers," Spider-Man said.

"I got an idea," Sonic said. He grabbed Vulture then dashed off the building. He was moving all over the city faster, faster, and faster. Vulture could only holler. "Say the magic words,"

"O-O-Okay I'll…. Tell you!" He said.

Sonic stopped back to where they started. "Now that wasn't so hard," Sonic said.

"Check 'Lady Liberty'," he said.

"Lady Liberty whose that, or is that another super hero,"

"No, its actually that big statue all the way over there," Spider-Man said pointing. Sonic looked to see a giant statue. It must be enormous close up if it looked that big from where they stood. "Why there though?"

"You'll see soon enough," Vulture said smiling. Before Spidey and Sonic could question further, a sudden boom hit them throwing them to the ground.

"Vulture I swear this is the last time I come to help you," said a very country accent.

"Never mind that Shocker lets just go," Vulture said.

Sonic and Spider-Man got up to see Shocker leave with Vulture through some type of ship. They did indeed head toward the Statue of Liberty. Spider-Man threw something, but Sonic didn't notice. They watched as the ship flew off. Sonic groaned at how they got away.

"We'll have to get em later," Spider-Man said.

"…Fine," Sonic agreed reluctantly.

"Ah shoot I missed curfew again Aunt May is gonna kill me," Spider-Man said aloud. He slung out his web then swung off in a hurry. Sonic eyes followed for a while. Sonic eventually did follow. He saw Spider-man change and go into this house. Sonic didn't have a place to stay, so… he saw Spider-Man now without the costume go in his room. Sonic jumped onto the window seal then knocked on the glass. Spidey rose in alarm then shock. He ran to the window.

"What are, when did, why did?" he couldn't even complete his questions.

"Listen, Spidey I don't have a place to stay. I'll just hang out on the roof okay. You can tell me your name, but you don't have to doesn't matter to me. Well, good night," with that Sonic jumped to the roof. He got into a comfortable position, and then dozed off.


	8. A SuperSonic Buzzkill

_____________****__****__****__****__****_

_**Sonic Cross Mission 2 part 2**_

"_**A Supersonic Buzz Kill"**_

Sonic sleeped peacefully on top of the house of the Spectacular Spiderman. Althougth he didn't know his real name at the moment. Sonic awoken to the sound of activity below him. Sonic grumbled slightly then opened one eye.

"What's up with all the racket?" Sonic muttered.

Sonic could hear, and feel the vibrations of moving feet all over an area of house. Seems likely spidey isn't for neat or organize. Sonic closed his eye again.

"So, you gonna sleep up here all day?" came a voice.

Sonic groaned then opened his eye again to look at a boy. He looked like he was probably around Sonic's age, but maybe younger. Brown hair with brown eyes, blue shirt with light blue sleeves underneath, and brown pants and shoes. He also had a backpack on his back. He looked at Sonic curiously.

"So, what's your story a radioactive hedgehog bite you?" he asked.

"No, actually I was born this way...well no I was born a hedgehog, but the powers came a little later," Sonic answered with a yawn. It was quiet for a few minutes then Sonic finally looked to see the boy changed into his Spider-Man costume.

"Well I'm out," he jumped up and shot out his webbing then swung off. Sonic watched for a moment, but only a moment. Sonic began dashing on the streets to keep Spidey in sight.

He was curious of where he was going, or wondered if he was going to some super secret meeting place for heros. Sonic began moving through the streets at breackneck speed. Not slowing down, but only keeping up. Upon only watching Spider-Man he sort of got off track with watching where he was going, and unfortunatly he didn't notice a car speeding at him. Sonic saw Spider-Man suddenly look down at him. Suddenly he dove towards him. Sonic raised an eyebrow at this. Spider-Man shot out his web at that expanded at the end and caught Sonic. He then yanked him out the way of the car. Spider-Man then pulled him up to his level.

"Okay I'm gonna need a drivers license, sir," Spider-Man used that term loosly.

"What, but that guy cut me off!" Sonic mocked.

"Where were you going anyway?"

"Following you. So, where were you going?"

"The backpack on my back didn't give you any clue?"

"My bad, so where you off to?"

"I go to school,"

"Seriously? Then what am I supposed to do?"

"AAAHH" cried people below. Apperently a jewlery store was getting robbed. Suddenly an entire stand where jewlery was burst from the window. People dove to get out of the way, and instantly went into panic. Sonic decided what he was gonna do today.

"Alright have fun at school," Sonic called as he cut himself lose from the web and fell to the ground below.

Sonic landed in a crouched position when he landed on the ground. He walked over to the store to not really see anyone, but he saw sand leeking out the glass.

"That can't be normal," Sonic said getting closer. Suddenly the sand burst out at Sonic knocking him to the ground. "Ugh Was, I just punched?"

"Well I didn't believe it when I heard it, but seems like there is a new freak in town," said the sand. The sand began to take shape into a man. Finally there stood a man with a green shirt, kaky pants, and brown shoes. He seemed to glitter with all the jewlery in him.

"Well aint this a surprise. I never knew Frosty the snowman had cousin,"

"I'm The Sandman! RRRGH I thought that only Spider-Man could be this annoying!"

"You thought wrong," Sonic said jumping up preparing for combat.

Sandman lashed out his right arm, but Sonic moved his torso left avoiding it. Sandman then lashed out with the other, but Sonic jumped over it. Sonic saw his chance as he dased up to the Sandman and used his spin attack. But he went right through him though.

"Hey!" Sonic said landing on a wall.

"Sweet huh. You can't hurt me, but I can definatly hurt you," He said as he lashed out with another Sand Fist. Sonic jumped from the wall avoiding the attempt.

Sonic came back down to the ground still dazed by what he just saw. Sonic brushed off the sand then dashed back at the turned his whole body into sand then went under a car. He then shot up launcing the car at Sonic, but Sonic avoided it by sliding underneath. However, the Sandman came forward then slammed his fist into Sonic while he was on the ground. Sonic became dazed. Sandman pulled back his fist and turned it into a spike. Sonic noticed the sharp object immeidately. As he brought the spike down Sonic performed a breakdancing move the that not only help him avoid the spike, but he kicked at its center.

"Hey!"

Sonic was able to get his feet on solid ground then used his spin attack again in Sandman's face. Although it was useless it made Sonic feel good. Sandman then turned his fist into hammers and began swinging at Sonic. Sonic began jogging backwards while facing Sandman. Sandman swung his hammers wildly trying to slam Sonic. Sonic moved to the left, then right, then hopped back at of the range of another swing, then ducked, and then he leaned back underneath the two hammers when Sandman tried to bring them togehter with Sonic's head in between. Sonic spun on the tip of his toes then kicked at Sandman's feet. This knocked Sandman to pieces on the ground. Sonic jumped back.

"Man, how can I beat someone I can't hurt?" Sonic glanced around for anything that might help. Suddenly a water hydrant caught his eyes. He sighed at the thought. "Well the enemy of my enemy will always be my enemy is ya ask me, but for now I guess this is a temporary truce," Sonic muttered to himself.

Sonic dashed past the Sandman to the hydrant behind him. Sandman turned then lashed his arm out hitting Sonic from behind. Sonic landed face first to the ground. He rubbed his head while looking back. He quickly rolled out the way of another spike. Sandman pulled back his arm then raised his other then brought it down toward Sonic. Sonic quickly rolled into a backward handspring, then performed a backward somersault until he landed on the hydrant.

"Man I really hate to do this," Sonic muttered. "Get ready for a name change Sandy!"

Sonic jumped up then knocked the hydrant off with a sonic spin. Then he jumped up toward the geyser of water that shot out, and began spinning his legs. He directed the water at Sandman who got soaked. He tried getting out of the way, but was still soaked. He tried getting farther away, but was falling apart too much to do so. Finally, Sandman just fell down unable to sustain himself. Sonic immediatly jumped out of the water when he saw it was no longer neccesary. When he was done he shuddered. He began to hear the sirens of the police.

"They decide to show up when the fights over," Sonic said as he dashed off. He quickly scurried up a building. As soon as he made it to the top a helicoptor flew overhead. A couple of goons scooped up the liquified Sandman then flew off. Sonic watched as the helicoptor flew its way then over his head. Sonic at first was shocked, but was not gonna let them get away so easily. He dashed after the helicoptor.

Sonic chased after it by rooftops, but it was difficult since he couldn't fly. The helicoptor started to rise in altitude. Sonic tried to pick up speed but with some many gaps in between buildings it was difficult. Sonic started moving at a much faster velocity. Sonic was moving in a blur of blue going from rooftop to rooftop, and even bouncing off the sides of some buildings. Sonic vaulted over the edge of one builiding then ran forward, but realized that he reached to end of the island. Once he saw he could no longer continue he could only watch as the helicoptor flew off toward the Statue of Liberty. Sonic groaned.

"Darn so close. I could maybe still go after them, but I don't know what to expect if I follow...which isn't really a good reason," Sonic continued to watch as the helicoptor started to get smaller "Well at least I'm positive I know where they hang out at,"

Sonic decided to go see if he could find Spider-Man. He remembered that he was heading to school, and since he didn't have a uniform he decided to go back to where he fought Sandman and fan out from there. Sonic was positive he went to a public school since you dont really get a good sense of humor anywhere else. Sonic leaped over large portions of bulidings searching. Sonic performed a chain of somersaults as he landed on the edge of a building. Finally he sighed.

"You'd think finding one guy in tights would be easy,"

"Well ya just gotta look in the right places,"

Sonic jumped almost losing his balance on the ledge. He looked down to see Spider-Man. "Could you not do that?"

"Sorry, so what brings you here. Let me guess the editor of this paper makes you sad to?"

"Paper? Editor? What are you talking about?"

"This is the Daily Bugle. I tend to come here and sell them my photos," Spider-Man said climbin onto the roof.

"Photos of what?"

"Of me,"

"So, you get paid, to take pictures, of yourself?"

"Yep,"

"Fun way to make money,"

"A matter of opinion," he responded glumly.

"Okay, so what pictures you giving out this time?" Sonic asked. He noticed his camera, so he took it and browsed through it. Sonic thren raised an eyebrow. "These lastest pictures aren't of you at all. HEY!" Sonic said as he noticed a pic of him being pounded into the ground.

"I'm just gonna go down and turn in these pictures," he said taking back the camera.

"So are you ever gonna tell me your real name?" Sonic asked.

"Well, if ya stick around ya might just hear it,"

"PARKER!"

"I'm right here Mr. Jameson,"

"Don't tell me where you are, because allow me to tell you what you aren't! Taking photos of that darn bug!"

"But he wasn't around this time,"

"Convinent, Sandman would of got away if it wasn't for this, this..."

"I think its a hedgehog,"

"Well the reader isn't you Parker! All I mostly see is a blur!"

"Huh?" Peter Parker took the photos into view as he saw that he was indeed correct. Sonic was moving too quickly to get a good shot, and the only good shot where you could make him out is two pictures.

"I'll give ya 50 bucks for those two,"

"Fifty!"

"And your lucky to get that alright now I seventeen words for ya. Parker if you dont get out of my office 2.3 seconds I'll stalpe you to a flag pole!"

"How did you..." but he chose not to ask and left.

Sonic awaited him back on the roof. "You were right,"

"Well I can see your no enemy. My names Peter Parker,"

"Glad to finally meet you. So, when we going after those punks at the statue,"

"Maybe today,"

"Why maybe?"

"Ya see I have this job at this science laboratory," Sonic groaned. "But, today were taking a trip to the Statue of Liberty. A treat I guess for doing such a good job in the lab,"

"How long has that statue been there?"

"Since the 19th or 18th century,"

"What cnetury is it now?"

"The 21st. You're really not from around here are you?"

"Nope, and if I explain it would only cause problems. Lets just keep the backstory knowledge to a minimum. That cool?"

"I guess," Peter said finally putting on his Spider-Man costume.

"I'll meet you at the statue," Sonic said. Sonic took a giant leap into the air. He came down onto another rooftop. He looked to see the sun going down. He watched it fall until it was out of sight, but then suddenly Sonic felt strange although it was a familiar feeling. He fell to his knees growling. Soon his body began to change and alter. His fur grew longer, and his hands got bigger. Soon his apperance had changed completely. Sonic stood back up and looked at his hands. Sonic immediately pulled out his Chaos Emerald.

"SOLAR!"

"What's the problem Sonic why are you yelling?" Solar's voice was annoyingly calm.

"What I'm yelling for is I'm in my Werehog form! Why!"

"I believe I said when we first met that you had

all your powers and forms. Even the ones you can't control. You could learn to master it instead of yelling at me,"

"But how am I gonna get to that island now? I can't use Chaos Control in this form, so how am I getting to that statue its on an island?"

"By, going on a boat ride of course,"

Sonic growled at the thought, but he didn't really have a choice now. He needed to move. Maybe if he could find Peter and tail him for a while. Sonic leaped off the building using his arms to stretch toward anything he can grab. Sonic used his new prows, and greater acrobatic skill to move through the city. He could only go on what Peter told him before. Since he could stop and ask for direction he decided to try looking for Peter.

"Since he changed into his spidey outfit that must mean that wherever he was going was either far or he was running late," Sonic muttered as he flipped over the side of the building landing then landed on an air conditioning unit. He glanced around for a moment. Finally he looked down to see a ferry about to take off. He saw that the ship was pointed in the direction of the statue. Sonic raised an eyebrow to see the people piling on.

"Not too many of them, I might be able to sneak on without no one noticing," Sonic muttered. He looked the ship up and down to see anyplace that would do. "No way I'll be able to stay on the deck, so I'l go top side,"

Sonic leaped up then landed on the top of th fairy. He made a lot of noise that so he quickly ducked into the shadows to conceal himself. He supposed he went unnoticed. Sonic took this chance to kick back and wait for the ferry to get back. Soon the ferry took off. Sonic at first was fine, but later on the journey began to get to him. He sanked his claws into the metal of the ship and began grinding his teeth. The rattling of the metal made an awful noise, but Sonic did not care. It ease the awful sensation of being on this boat.

"Please tell me it'll be over soon," Sonic muttered. He looked to see the Statue miles away. "Ah what the heck the coast looks close enough,"

Sonic jumped to his feet. It was a little hard to get his footing even with his cleats but he managed. Sonic took a powerful leap into the air. The coast was a little out of reach, so Sonic decided to use his special reach. He grabbed the edge of the boardwalk. He quickly pulled himself in. When he touched down, and leaped out of sight before anyone could notice him. From the shadows he could see a few people here and there gathering around the statue. Most tourist obviously, but there were New Yokers. Sonic noticed a group of kids, two adults, and one little kid. He noticed that one of them was his man.

"Peter, I guess this must be field trip day. With all these people around this makes things a bit harder," Sonic muttered. He scanned the area for anything out of the ordinary, which was hard since he didn't know what ordinary was here. Sonic turned to look at that statue. It was so big. "Gosh this lady is huge. Maybe I can scale her,"

Sonic went unnoticed as he tried to get to the feet of the statue. However, he wasn't completely unnoticed. Sonic reached a hand out to start climbing, but someone, or something grabbed him.

"Hold it right there, sir," came a voice. Sonic turned to see a man with four mechanical arms out his back. "You're not allowed to touch the art,"

He then turned and threw Sonic. Sonic almost went flying off the island, but he stretched out his arms. He grabbed to railing on the edge then pulled himself up. He hopped over the railing, and landed on the ground.

"Okay, where did you go?" Sonic muttered. Sonic then heard a scream.

"Here I am!" the man called. Sonic was about to tear his mechanical arms off when he saw one of them had a little boy in them.

"BILLY!" a woman from the side called. Being held back by presumably her husband.

"Okay pointy chin let the kid go!" Sonic barked.

"I am Doctor Octopus, My friends call me Doc Ock,"

"Well I'm gonna call you calimary. Just hand over the kid. He's innocent,"

"Oh, I just don't want you interfering Sonic,"

"What! How do you know my name!"

"Ah, ah, ah temper. Wouldn't want anything to happen to this strapping young man, would you?" He said as his other tentacles snap at the boy, presumably Billy.

Sonic couldn't attack with the boy in harms way. However, the Doc had arms to spare. He launched his upper left arm at Sonic. Sonic dived out of the way, but then another arm grabbed his leg then slammed him into ground. Sonic began hearing a sound that sounded like...saws. He turned to see two arms spinning rapidly. They could easily tear him to shreds.

"Hey Doc there's web in your eyes!" called a voice. Suddenly Doc's goggles were covered in web messing his vision and his focus. He used his real hands to claw away the webbing.

Sonic rolled out of the way the spinning arms. Sonic ran toward the arm with Billy in it. He jumped up then sinked his claws into it. Doc Ock screamed out as that arm dropped Billy. He went falling to the ground, until he was suspended mere inches from it. He looked up to see Sonic holding him by his shirt. At first he cringed in fear, but saw Sonic meant no harm.

"Where's your mom kid, better get you back to her?"

"Cool..." he muttered.

Sonic smiled. "I know,"

Billy called out and pointed back at Doc Ock. Sonic turned to see he removed the web with his arms and was coming for blood. Sonic cradled Billy as he performed a flip to avoid another arm.

"Billy!" called out a woman with arm and eyes like Billy.

"Mom,"

Sonic gently sat him down on his feet then backed off. Sonic turned around to see that Spider-Man had Doc Ock distracted.

"Ock I'm surprised at you. Kraven and Sandman didn't show much loyalty, but I'm just shocked at you. You were my favorite too," Spider-Man said dodging another arm.

Sonic came in to the fight as well. Sonic stretched his arms to grab the upper arms. He kept a tight grip so they couldn't pull out.

"Ya know, Mr. Fantastic is gonna have fit when he hears about this," Spider-Man said swinging into Doc Ock. He then kicked off as Doc Ock hit the ground.

"I could use some help gentlemen," Doc Ock said to his arms.

"What's the matter those extra arms don't meaning anything when you're fighting two people?" Sonic asked. "The ones your born with wont do you much good, so I guess your sunk,"

"I think you got that backwards ya shaggy carpet," came a voice. There was a low rumble.

"Jump!" Spider-Man yelled. Sonic remember he was the one with the spider sense, so if he said jump he doesn't even bother saying how high.

Sonic jumped up doing corkscrew flip while twirling in the air. He was able to get a glance at what was supposed to hit him. It tripped after it missed Sonic. Sonic landed on the ground.

"Show off," Spider-Man muttered.

"Hey when ya got it, ya got it," Sonic smirked.

"Well what happened to you anyway. Last time I checked you were less mean looking?"

"Only happens a night. I thought I didn't have to worry about this anymore, but guess not,"

Spider-Man and Sonic were then knocked down by a boom. Sonic got up to look at all the villains that had suddenly gathered. There was Vulture, Sandman, Doc Ock, Kraven, and other guys Sonic didn't know.

"Humena, humena, humena," Both Sonic and Spider-Man muttered.

"You boys are in for some hurt," said a the one with a weird outfit on. He was known as Shocker.

"Since you clearly have us beat, why don't tell us your plan, since these will be our final moments," Sonic said. He was far to used to this.

"Simple. we plan to take New York City, and we plan on doing it from here,"

"Oh the indirect approach, that always works, sometimes," Spider-Man said.

"This is one of those times. We've placed a cannon ten times more powerful then Iron Man's Unibeam. With enough power to flatten half the city,"

"Unless..." Sonic said.

"Our demands are met,"

"How could you guys get your hands on this stuff anyway,"

"Oh, it was delivered to us, by who we don't know, but that same strange being foretold of your coming. Sonic the Hedgehog I presume?"

"You presume correctly,"

"Well let these moments be your-," Doc Ock started.

"Okay, I have to listen a megalomaniac back home, I am NOT gonna do it while I'm here. So, let the epic pounding begin!"

Sonic leaped into battle. Sonic went at Sandman first. He dodged a stream of sand then got closer. Sandman enhanced his fist then tried to slam it down on Sonic, but Sonic stopped his fist.

"Lot stronger in this form pal," He used his claws to slice off Sandman's enhanced fist. Sandman would of retaliated, but Sonic began sinking his claws furiously into Sandman's body. Throwing sand every which way.

Shocker went in to help, but had to deal with Spider-Man. Vulture came in for a nose dive. Sonic clumped a piece of sand in his hand then threw it up.

"Hey, that's mine!" Sandman called out.

The sand blinded Vulture. When his vision returned he was shocked to see Sonic's fist careening to his face. Sonic opened his fist, to only taunt the old man. Vulture was in such a panic he ran into Shocker, who Spider-Man threw using his web.

"Here's comes the heavy hitter!" cried Rhino as he came charging for Sonic.

Sonic held his ground. Rhino lowered his horn in order to impale him. Sonic caught him by the horn, and tried sinking his claws into his suit, but he couldn't so he got as good a grip as he could get. There was a long dragging process, until finally they came to a stop at the edge of the island. Sonic let a furious howl as his body became consumed with blue energy. Sonic slammed Rhino face first ground. Rhino growled angrily as he lifted his head up trying to launch Sonic in the air. Sonic however held on tight to the horn. He used the momentum he gained from the launch at that Rhino is out of his lower center of gravity. He did a jaw dropping flip that put the Rhino on his back.

"S-Sonic, you...flipped...The Rhino..." Spider-Man stuttered out.

Rhino was dazed at this unbelievable prospect.

"Hey Rhino wanna go for a ride?" Sonic asked smirking.

"Huh!"

Sonic grabbed Rhino's horn. Then gave a strong tug, then began turning. He began spinning faster, faster, and faster. Sonic then launched Rhino high into the air. Rhino screaming the whole time.

"Guess Rhinos are just land creatures after all," Sonic said. He pulled back his right fist. Rhino gasped, and as Sonic swung his fist knocking Rhino into the Statue of Liberty. "Anybody else want some?"

All the villains rapidly shook their heads. Putting down the Rhino was enough to convince them.

"Well, I gotta say that was something else Sonic," Spider-Man complimented.

"Now all that needs to be done is find, and get rid of that weapon of theirs," Sonic said.

"I have an idea," Spider-Man said pointing up. Sonic turned to see the torch in the Statue of Liberty's hand began to open up. Soon a collasale laser cannon popped out. "How are we getting rid of it?"

"Hmmm, I can get it, at least I think. Might have to defile the art, but at least the city will be in one piece,"

"Somehow I feel Jonnah is gonna blame this on me. I can see the headlines 'Spider-Man Destroys Most Tresured American Object'. Next he may claim I'm gonna use the Bill of Rights as a napkin,"

"Well keep a head up Spidey. Can't be the hero in everyone's eyes,"

"You sound as if your saying so long?"

"Because I am. Once I remove that device I'm out of here, but it was fun. Nice to hear some comedic genious, and snarky comments from someone besides me,"

"Well its been a pleasure. I was hopen for another team up,"

"Maybe you may see me around. Anyway lets get up there, fast!"

"I can get you up there," Spider-Man used his webbing from both his web shooters to cling to the farthest ends of the statue. He began adjusting it to get an angle. "Try this,"

Sonic got in the center. Then began walking back as far as he could. He alined himself properly, then lifted his feet off the ground. He was launched toward the torch in the statues hand. He curled himself into a ball as he went sailing through the air. Sonic uncurled just as he landed on the arm of the statue. Sonic ran up the statue's arm to the torch.

"Sorry lady, but I'm gonna have to loosen your grip," Sonic said. He jumped up then smashed the thumb of the statue. Sonic grabbed the sides of the torch. In size the thing was pretty big, and it would take all he had for this trick. Sonic summoned his full werehog powers. He became consumed a powerful blue aura. Sonic gritted his teeth showing his fangs as he began lifting the torch. He got it higher and higher, until it was out of the statue's grasp. Sonic let out a howl, as he swung it around and around. He threw it in the direction of the water. Sonic's claws began to glow blue.

"Were Wind!" Sonic howled.

He swung both his arms unleashing slash waves versions of Sonic's Sonic Wind. They converged on the torch and destroyed it. In a brigt flash of light it was gone, and what remained fell into the ocean. Sonic was also gone as well.

(_**Spark Realm)**_

Sonic appeared back in the Spark Realm in his regular form. He looked himself over to see he was indeed back to normal. He began to hear clapping. He turned to see Solar.

"Well done Sonic,"

"You have a sick sense of humour you know that!"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you pull the werehog on me without telling me,"

"It did come in handy did it not," Sonic folds his arms with a frown on his face. "Exactly. The power of the werehog is at your disposal. Use it well,"

"Yeah sure, but why did you create such a crisis,"

"Me?"

"Yeah, Doc Ock said he got word of me from a strange being. Only person I know hopping dimensions on a regular bases is you,"

"I assure you I didn't. I don't create trouble just so you can solve it, that would be crazy,"

"Which is exactly why I expect you to do that,"

"Just head home Sonic. Your second mission has been completed," Solar raised his hand then a portal appeared behind Sonic.

"Alright I'll play your game for now Solar," Sonic said stepping into the portal back to his world.

Solar then sighed. "This crisis I didn't cause myself. I had half a mind to look into myself, but Sonic did need practice with this. Glad I kept a close watch, and gave Sonic, the werehog form when he needed it. I fear some other force is at play here,"

********************

**Sonic The Hedgehog Mission 2: Accomplished!**

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took FOREVER I just couldn't think of the proper ending. I rushed it a bit so sue me. I really could win, anyway. I really wanted to get that mission out of the way to work on others. Next parts should/might be more frequent.


	9. The Mother of All Monsters

_**Sonic Cross Mission 3 part 1**_

"_**The Mother of All Monsters!"**_

_**A/N: This Mother mission is based off my mother stories. Check my profile for clarity.**_

"Your next mission begins," came a voice.

"Huh?" Sonic said. He was currently taking a run out on the plains of Green Hills, when he heard a voice. He came to a screeching halt. He looked left then right. He sighed as he crossed his arms. "Here we go,"

As soon as the words were uttered the ground opened up into a deep black hole. Sonic fell into it without the slightest hint of emotion. He fell until he started to feel a sensation of weightlessness. He stopped in mid air. He realized that he had fallen into the Spark Realm.

"Welcome Sonic," came a voice. Sonic turned to see Solar sitting on his throne as usual.

"You're getting pretty creative with the ways you pull me in," Sonic commented.

"I try,"

"So, mission me up Kingy,"

"Very well. Today's mission is simple a protect and destroy type deal,"

"Really, so what world will I be going to,"

"In this world mere children posses power beyond comprehension, or science. This power acts as very destructive force in this world,"

"And kids control it, guess no ones gonna complain about having cake for dinner," Sonic commented.

"This power is known as PSI. I'm sure you're familiar with it?"

"Oh, yeah of course. My friends Ness and Lucas have that power. Wait, is one of them in trouble?" Sonic said. His voice suddenly becoming stern. Solar was thrown off by that a little bit.

"Yes, your friend Lucas is in dire need of some assistance,"

"Then don't bother with the explanation then. Just send me there, so I can pound on the creep trying to hurt my friend,"

"Uh, as you wish,"

Solar created a portal behind Sonic. Sonic immediately turned and jumped into it.

(At night somewhere in the woods)

Lucas was walking silently back home. He went to pay a quick visit to his grandfather Alec. He let the time slip away from him, so when he finally left for home it was in the middle of the night. He sighed at the thought of his dad and brother freaking out at his late arrival. He saved everyone here on the island, ya think he could walk through the forest at night. He wasn't too worried though. He had gotten quite braver about things like this. He walked without much worry, until he heard something. A twig snapped, and some grass rustled. He stopped immediately slightly shuddering.

"H-Hello?" Lucas stuttered. No answer. Lucas began to look around. "Anyone there?"

There was no answer. Lucas assumed it was just his imagination, or an animal or something. He continued on, until he started having a strange feeling he was being followed. Usually these feelings were connected to his PSI. He was able to pick up on thought patterns, or energy signatures of others. This feeling felt different, yet familiar. A scary familiarity at that.

"Anyone there?" Lucas asked again stopping and turning to a noise.

Lucas decided it was time for him to quickly get him. Using his PSI he leaped off the ground. He planned on using the tree branches to speed up his travel back home. However, this plan was short lived. Something shot him in the side, like a powerful burst of energy. He was sent to the ground, but he was able to regain his composure in the air then slid to a halt on the ground.

"Man, all that training does come in handy," Lucas muttered. He studied the darkness. Suddenly from the dark shone dark red eyes. Lucas charged a PSI attack. "C-Come out, who, or whatever you are,"

The creature lunged out at Lucas, and when it did Lucas let out a terrified scream. The creature tackled Lucas into a tree. It came at him again, but Lucas moved out of the way. However, his left arm was still in its path. It slammed on his shoulder making him cry out. With his other hand Lucas summoned a mighty burst of PSI energy.

"PK Love!" he blasted the thing away. He rubbed his shoulder to have pain shoot through it. "Dang it must've broken it,"

Lucas turned to see the creature that had attacked him. It's a giant purple looking thing. It has sharp ears, a thick tail, stood on four legs, and has claws on all of them. Its piercing red eyes glowered at Lucas, while it showed off its frighteningly sharp teeth. Lucas went pale when he saw it.

"T-The Ultimate Chimera ," Lucas stared in fear.

The Ultimate Chimera then smiled showing its sharp teeth. A low red glow emitted through its teeth. Lucas looked at it curiously. The creature shot out a red burst of energy. Lucas was shot back into a tree, and right into his hurt shoulder. Lucas cried out in pain. The Chimera tackles Lucas through the tree, and then carried him into another tree. Body slamming him into tree. Lucas slid down the side of the tree aching in pain. He opened one eye to see the teeth of the Chimera coming towards him. Lucas rolled out of the way barley with only the his side scratched by its teeth. Lucas was able to stagger to his feet.

"It may be invincible, but its not unbeatable," Lucas muttered.

The Ultimate Chimera dove at Lucas. Lucas jumped over it as it went by. He looked onto his back to see, nothing! "Hey, where's the off switch!"

The tail swung around smacking him in the face. He hit the ground rolling. Lucas staggered to get up with one hand since his other arm was unresponsive. The Chimera lunged at him again. Lucas summoned all the power he could.

"PK Burst!" Lucas was consumed with white energy. He shot it out with his one useable hand while he was on his knees. The Ultimate Chimera was obliterated, and turned into scrap in an instant. Lucas struggled to keep his hand up until he finally just collapsed onto the ground, trying to catch his breath. "I…did it,"

Suddenly, he heard another sound. He tilted his head up then went white. There wasn't one, not two, but three Ultimate Chimeras. Lucas was in no condition to fight anymore. He hadn't the strength, or the will to continue. He shook in complete terror. One dove for him, but he rolled away, He kept rolling until he hit a tree. He leaned up against it to see the three monsters. Lucas felt it was over for him. No one knew where he was, his friends if they heard his screams would arrive too late.

"I'm sorry Ness, but I guess we wont meet again," He cringed and looked away. As if a signal to end it quickly the lead Chimera lunged at Lucas. Lucas heard it lung, and awaited the teeth to sink into his skin. However, the actually feeling never came. He opened one eye to see something in the way of the creature. It held open its jaw and prevented it from closing. With a mighty throw it tossed the creature aside. "Huh?"

The thing that saved Lucas just glanced, back at him. When its eyes meet Lucas's it snarled. It turned back to the Chimeras and charged. One Chimera leaped at it. The creature side stepped it then slammed the back of its fist into the back of the Chimera's neck. Another tried to come in from the side, but the creature threw a powerful kick into the Chimera's jaw. Then the creature stretched its arms to grab a Chimera's head. He pulled it in then with its other hand flat it stabbed the Chimera right through the chest. He then tossed the remains into another active Chimera. A Chimera dove at him again, but the creature did a back flip knocking the Chimera into the air. It then stretched its arms to grasp its mouth.

The other active Chimera shot out a powerful burst of red energy. The creature quickly brought down the Chimera in its hands and used it as a shield. The creature threw the creature away. The creature did a twirled in the air, then began repeatedly stomping on that last one. He kicked off of it throwing it into a tree. The other Chimera that the creature threw to the ground after using it as a shield began to struggled to its feet. The creature slammed its feet down on its head smashing it. The creature dove at the last Chimera, then began spinning like a wheel. It began to tear through the Chimera's face and then just completely tearing off the head.

"RAWR!" the creature roared.

"…Whoa," Lucas gasped. This thing just made quick work of the Ultimate killing machine, and it took three down at the same time.

It turned towards Lucas. Lucas began to tremble incredibly. It walked over to him calmly. Lucas gripped his injured shoulder, and prepared himself to run. It drew closer, and closer, but it showed no intention to harm him. Lucas also didn't sense any bad energy from him. Before while it was fighting he could, but not now. Lucas forgot about the idea to run to look closer at the creature. The creature stood over him. Lucas looked a little frightened. The creature began to reach down. Lucas cringed. When he saw its claws he closed his eyes. Then he felt…it ruffled his hair.

"Huh?" Lucas said looking back up at the creature.

"Don't be afraid. I'm not gonna hurt ya," came the gruff voice. It sounded familiar to Lucas.

"Have we met?"

"Sure have, in fact we're great friends,"

"We are?"

"Yep,"

"But I don't know-," Lucas looked into the creatures eyes. The moon came from behind the clouds to give some light. He looked into its eyes. He immediately calmed down. "Oh my gosh, Sonic is that you!"

"Glad you remembered," Sonic said removing his hand from Lucas's head with a grin.

"Wow, a few months can really change a guy," Lucas said with a chuckle.

"Oh, ha-ha. Don't get used to it. You alright I only just got to you. You look beat up,"

"A few bruises, and scraps," Lucas then tried to move, but let out a grunt of pain. "Don't worry nothing too serious,"

"You've always been a terrible liar. Here let me help you," Sonic bent down to pick up Lucas. He gently got him in his arms. Lucas cringed a bit as his shoulder touched Sonic's chest. "What happened to your shoulder?"

"I think I may have broken it or something,"

"Might be dislocated. I can fix that, but its gonnat hurt…a lot,"

"Well I'm gonna die if this pain doesn't go away," Lucas said shaking in agony. Sonic placed his index finger, and his thumb on the opposite sides of Lucas's shoulder. With one quick push he popped Lucas's shoulder back into place. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sonic shook his head to get rid of the ringing. He looked down at Lucas who still held his shoulder. He was crying. "Sorry, only way I know how fix that,"

"N-No…p-p-problem," he said through tears. He clutched onto Sonic's fur.

Sonic looked down at him for a moment. Suddenly Sonic picked up on something. His eyes darted off to the side. He saw something glistening in the distance. He quickly jumped to the side to dodge a blast of lighting. He was careful not to cause anymore discomfort to Lucas. He looked at the source of the lighting blast. He saw a boy there, who looked just like Lucas. Sonic gaped at him. He treaded glances from Lucas and the boy. The boy who looked like Lucas has on a furious face.

"Let him go!" he said sternly.

"Wait a sec who are you!" Sonic demanded.

"Well you can talk, and understand me. So I don't think you want me to repeat myself. Let my brother go, now!"

"Wait, this is you're his brother?"

"That's what I just said. So hand him over, or I'll turn you into my new welcome mat,"

"Listen kid first of all you don't have enough power to do such a thing. Second of all many have tried, all have failed. Third of all if I hadn't shown up he would be dead right now. You showed up a little too late kiddo,"

"Just shut up and hand him over!" His fist began crackle with electric energy.

"I don't know you kid, and truthfully, Lucas never talked about you. I never knew had a brother as far as I know. You may look exactly like him, but I'm not so convinced you are who you say you are,"

"Who are you to tell me if I'm his brother or not!"

"I don't have time for this, so get in my way and I'll squash ya," Sonic needed to get Lucas medical attention fast, and this kid was not going to get in his way.

"Hand over my bro and I may not hurt you too much,"

Sonic gently sat Lucas down on the ground. He had passed out in Sonic's arms. Sonic turned back to the boy who looked like Lucas.

"Bring it!"

The boy charged as did Sonic. Maybe if they weren't so hard headed they would realize that they weren't safe at the moment.


	10. My Monster Friend

_**Sonic Cross Mission 3 part 2**_

"_**My Monster Friend,"**_

Sonic and the boy who looked like Lucas instantly went at it. Being smaller and quicker the boy was able to maneuver through Sonic's attacks. Sonic jumped up then tried to slam his fist down on him, but the boy moved out of the way. The boy rammed his shoulder into Sonic knocking him back. Sonic was downright startled by the display of strength. Sonic landed on his butt afterwards. The boy went back at Sonic again, and punched him right in his muzzle. Sonic rolled with the punch then slammed the side of his giant fist into the boy's side. He went flying towards a tree, but he kicked off of it just in time to dodge another strike from Sonic's flat palm. Sonic sunk his nails into the tree out of irritation. The boy then landed on the ground. He charged his hands with electrical energy, then shot it out in a powerful burst of lighting. With Sonic still grasping the tree he pulled himself out of the way. Sonic planed his feet against it then kicked off dodging another lighting blast.

"You're getting on my nerves," the boy said charging back at Sonic.

"Back at ya kid. You better get out of my way," Sonic growled as he missed Claus's head with a chop.

"My name isn't kid it's Claus, and second your gonna get hurt messing with me," Claus said as he kicked at Sonic. Sonic blocked it with his arm.

"Claus…that's just Lucas's name jumbled up," Sonic said as he grabbed Claus's arm then threw him to the side.

"Will you get out of here, I need to get my brother some where safe," Claus growled as he landed on his feet.

"How do I know you're really his brother? He never talked about you,"

"We look exactly alike!"

"Well, I do remember him saying he had a twin, but I thought his brother died. From what little I was able to get,"

"You're wasting my time with all this," Claus began to focus really hard. "PK Thunderbeam!"

Claus put his hands together then shot out a powerful concentrated form of lighting. Sonic couldn't move so he raised a shield to block it. He struggled to hold it back, so he rolled out of the path of the blast. Sonic charged at Claus on all fours. He opened his hand then slammed it into Claus's chest. He then pined him to the ground with his other hand raised. Claus struggled, but couldn't get free.

"I notice you're a bit more aggressive then Lucas is,"

"Especially when I need to protect him,"

Sonic looked at Claus in thought. Sonic then heard something faint. He turned his head toward Lucas.

"Wait….he's….my b-brother," Lucas said weakly, but Sonic caught it.

Claus was still struggling, but once Lucas said he was alright Sonic immediately backed off. However, Claus still wanted to fight. He tried to kick Sonic in the head, but Sonic grabbed him by the ankle then lifted him upside down. Claus still tried to punch Sonic, but he was out of his range.

"Alright kiddo calm down. Lucas told me you're cool. This was just a misunderstanding," Sonic explained.

"What, how do you know Lucas?" Claus didn't realize Sonic had Lucas's well being in mind.

"Sorry about that. I thought you were posing as his brother or something. I just wanted to get Lucas somewhere safe, but since we both have that idea in mind lets get him outta here," Claus was lost for words. Sonic sat him back on his feet gently. He turned toward Lucas, and walked over. Claus watched closely ready to fire incase of fowl play. Sonic stopped he looked around. "We got company,"

Soon enough more Ultimate Chimeras jumped out. Claus was just as scared as Lucas was when he saw them. However, being unfamiliar with them, and wanting to protect his friend Sonic didn't care. Four came out this time. They all went for Sonic at the same time. Sonic turned then punched one in the face, then brought his elbow into another's jaw, then grabbed another by the underbelly then threw it overhead, and for the last one he donkey kicked it in the face. While Sonic had them busy, Claus found the courage to go over to get Lucas out of there. When he got to Lucas he gently lifted him from the tree he was leaning on. One of the Chimera noticed this and dove to end both of them. Claus didn't notice it until it was too late. Claus cradled Lucas close and put his back to Chimera using himself as a shield for Lucas. However, it fell short. From behind Sonic had stretched his arm to grab its tail. Sonic began pulling it in. Sonic jerked it into his grasp. He grabbed the back of the neck with his other hand still on the tail. He pulled out as hard as he could. The Chimera began to stretch. Then he dropped it on his knee breaking it in half. He threw away the scrap. He turned toward the others.

"Trust me, you wont have better luck then the other four that came. So, wanna be turned into garbage now, or later,"

They all answered the call. Sonic reached out sinking his claws into the lead Chimera's head. However, the other two sunk their teeth in his arms. Sonic howled out in pain. It was so great he tore the one he grasped right down the middle. He could feel the Chimera's jaws locking, and sooner or later they would shatter his arms. A white blast it the one on his right in the jaw. He was able to shake it off, and then he focused on the one still on his left arm. Claus jumped in to take the one he knocked off. Sonic sunk his claws into the face of the Chimera on his arms, and got his foot on its lower jaw. Then pulled with all his might.

Claus fought off the wild Chimera quite easily. He jumped off its head as it dove for him. It shot out a powerful red blast that hit him in the back though. This took Claus by surprise. As he went to the ground though, he shot out a powerful lightning blast that hit the Chimera right in the mouth, while it was charging it's next attack. It imploded on the inside. Claus looked over to Sonic who got the Chimera's jaw off his arm. Then he began to force it to open wider, and wider, until he broke its jaw.

"Now, have a knuckle sandwich," Sonic said as he forced his fist down its throat. He pulled it back ripping out wires and hardware. "I guess you must have quite the empty feeling right now,"

Sonic turned to Claus to see he was alright, and that he took care of his Chimera. Claus was just staring at Sonic wide eyed. He was just as shocked as Lucas was.

"Nobody messes with my friends, come one we gotta get Lucas outta here before a whole convention decides to show up," Sonic said. Sonic went over then scooped Lucas up. He looked to Claus. "I don't know my way around here, so lead the way,"

Claus nodded then bat wings shot out his back, then he turned then jumped in the air to fly off. Sonic followed as best he could. It was hard since he wasn't as fast as he usually was. He was able to get Lucas on his back, so he could move on all fours. Lucas was partly conscious but still really beat up. He hurried after him through the dark woods. Sonic wasn't too bothered by the dark though. Claus then came to a stop at the end of the forest.

"What, what is it?" Sonic asked.

"You, you can't just go walking in, people might freak out," Claus explained.

"It's pretty dark out, I can hide in the shadows, but take Lucas. Lead me back to your house,"

Claus was hesitant, but agreed. Claus hurried back home to his house. Not many people were out, and those who did see Claus, quickly lost their breath when they noticed Sonic. Claus ran up the hill then to his front yard. He looked behind him to see no one. He sighed with relief. He actually hoped he lost him.

"Hey," came a voice. Claus almost jumped. He looked behind him again to see Sonic. "Can't lose me that easy. Take him inside, I'll be there in a sec,"

Claus did, but not cause Sonic told him to, but because he wanted to. Sonic watched for a moment, but went off somewhere else. Claus flew into the house startling his dad, but making him freak out when he saw Lucas in the condition he's in.

"Claus what happened!" Flint asked.

Claus sat Lucas down on his bed in their room. Over the time the had remodeled the house, so he and Lucas have a room to themselves. Plus they don't have to share a bed.

"Lucas was attacked tonight, PK Heal," Claus said. He placed his hand on Lucas's chest. Lucas was a really fast healer, so he would just help jump start the process. A green glow came from his hand that spread over Lucas's body. "My healing ability isn't near as good as his, so he may have to do the rest,"

Boney stood on his hind legs with his front paws on the bed to see Lucas. Lucas groaned a bit then sat up rubbing his head. Boney leaped into his lap licking his face.

"Whoa okay down boy I'm alright," Lucas said patting the dog on the head. Lucas turned to his family. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Why don't you tell us that, you jerk I was worried!" Claus said grabbing his brother in a hug.

"Don't worry Claus I'm fine, but where's…" Lucas was caught off by a knock…at his window. It was odd enough sine Claus and his room were on the second floor. Lucas went to get it. He opened it for Sonic to leap in. "Whoa, Sonic!"

"Sorry about that Lucas ol' boy," Sonic said smiling.

Immediately Flint and Boney got ready for a fight. Boney barked fiercely.

"Get out of here!" Flint yelled.

"Wait, Dad, Boney he wont hurt us," Lucas said jumping between everyone and Sonic. Claus was perplexed by it, but he wasn't the only one.

"Lucas, isn't that what did this to you?" Flint asked.

"No, of course not, Sonic's the one who saved me actually," Lucas then realized they didn't know Sonic. "Oh sorry, guys this is my friend Sonic the hedgehog, Sonic this is my family, my twin Claus, my dad Flint, and my dog Boney,"

"Nice to meetcha," Sonic smirked. Everyone bedsides Lucas trade nervous glances, but Lucas did not notice.

"Gosh Sonic, what happened to you? You used to look a little more…friendlier," Lucas said looking at Sonic's claws.

"Yeah, don't get used to it though," Sonic griped. Obviously he wasn't to thrilled about it either.

Lucas then hugged him around his waist. Sonic was surprised, but allowed it. He pat Lucas on the head careful his claws didn't hurt him. He also noticed his family was a little shocked and watchful when Sonic did that.

"Ya know all this fur makes you as soft as a teddy bear," Lucas said pulling away as he chuckled. Sonic huffed at him. "But, uh, you're as fierce as a grizzly bear,"

"Nice save," Sonic said.

"So, Sonic how'd you get here? I thought you weren't into dimensional traveling,"

"What do mean, I'm an explorer of course I like to travel. I just don't do wormholes, too freaky,"

"Of course that's why," Lucas chuckled.

"Uh I'd hate to interrupt the reunion here, but in case you guys forgot we have monsters out there trying to kill us!" Claus exclaimed flailing his arms.

"Which is why I'm here. Darn I left so quick I didn't get the mission briefing," Sonic said scratching his nose.

"Briefing?" Lucas questioned. It would seem he would be the only one really talking to him.

"Oh, wait a sec," Sonic said. He reached behind him in his quills to pull out his blue Chaos Emerald. "Okay Solar since I rushed out so quick think you could give that briefing now?" Sonic's Chaos Emerald began to flow.

"_**Sure why not**_," replied a voice from the Chaos Emerald. They all jumped that.

"Since when could you do that with an emerald?" Lucas asked.

"Ever since your friend Sonic here got offered a job to be the protector of the universe," Sonic said smiling a smug smile. Everyone gaped at him.

"Seriously!" Claus and Lucas exclaimed.

"_**Don't forget you have to complete the series of missions, like the one your on. Don't forget Sonic you're on a mission not a pleasure trip,**_"

"Oh yeah, how could I forget, but since Lucas is my pal I just had to tell him. The smash badges aren't cell phones ya know,"

"_**Of course, anyways allow me to brief you on your mission now. Ya know its actually a good thing you rushed off like you did. Otherwise by the time you arrived after the briefing the boy would be dead right now**_,"

Lucas gulped. "Thanks for putting that on my mind,"

"_**Anyway, I'm sure you've noticed the monsters running around. They are known as Ultimate Chimera. It is the combination of nature and science. It only knows how to kill, and is darn near unbeatable**_,"

"Which makes me wonder how Sonic was able to trash three of em," Claus said.

"Yeah, the Ultimate Chimera was supposed to be invincible, but Sonic tore it to shreds. No offense Sonic, but you were pretty scary," Lucas said with a sad face. He must've felt bad being scared of such a good friend of his.

"I usually am when I fight like this," Sonic sighed.

"_**I'm sure you noticed some upgrades to it as well. The reason is because in order to mass produce these creatures and give them new powers, and a new design corners had to be cut, and some of the creatures did not meet standards**_,"

"Thus the dollar store was born," Sonic commented.

"_**They are much more destructible now, so defeating them isn't impossible, however they are still dangerous. They have been designed to be smarter too. As you may have notice they were smart enough to ambush you all at the right times,"**_

"That is a point, so where are they coming from?" Sonic asked.

"_**That's your mission Sonic. Find out and stop it, simple enough**_?" Then Sonic's emerald stopped glowing. Seemingly the link was cut off. __

"Simple he says," Sonic muttered.

"Don't worry Sonic we can handle it. Sure we may not have Ness or Lucario with us this time, but we can manage," Lucas said.

"Yeah, we should be able to pull it off, but we should rest. Before I came in I made sure no more of those big teeth dorks came knocking, so we should be safe," Sonic said with a smile while slamming his fist into his open hand.

"That's awfully responsible of you Sonic. Am I sure you're really him?" Lucas asked with sly smile.

"Well at night I'm not really myself. I more wanted to unload my aggression then anything else,"

"What's the plan?" Flint asked. Sonic and Lucas turned to the other occupants in the room. It would seem they forgot they were even there.

"Well like Solar said, simple. Find the factory making these twisted neopets, trash it, its toys, and beat the mastermind behind it all," Sonic said.

"Is he always like this?" Claus asked.

"Always," Lucas said.

"Shouldn't we think of something a little more elaborate?" Flint asked. Boney barked in agreement.

"Why over complicate things?" Sonic asked.

"Don't worry Dad, with Sonic here things might work out," Lucas said.

"Don't they always?" Sonic asked.

"No," Lucas said simply.

"Still a downer I see," Sonic said ruffling Lucas's hair.

Claus looked at the scene in surprise. He doesn't remember when Lucas was this happy, but the time when his mom was alive. Flint and Boney had the same feeling. Lucas had never been able to smile like that since the old days. Since it was late they decided to get ready for bed. Sonic was gonna sleep outside on the roof. He said he enjoys the natural air, and being in this village was pretty close to nature. Reminded him of back home. As Lucas was getting in his bed Claus finally spoke his mind.

"Lucas…" Claus said.

"Huh, yeah Claus," Lucas answered turning to him.

"That guy….what's so special about him?"

"What do you mean?" Lucas asked tilting his head.

"Well, I haven't seen you smile like that since…mom was alive," Claus didn't like talking about his mom anymore then Lucas did. "How is he able to make you smile like that again, when I can't?"

"Sonic is a very good friend, and defiantly a friend for life. I trust him and no he would never do anything to let me down, or make me feel sad. He teases me a lot, but he does that to everybody. He means well by all his friends, and will do whatever it takes to save them. I guess I can understand him being chosen to protect the universe. He's wholly committed to the greater good, and I mean the good that makes everyone happy. Sonic just has this uncanny ability to bring out the happiness in someone. I don't know exactly Claus, but you shouldn't be jealous,"

"W-What, I-I'm not jealous," Claus said blushing embarrassed. He looked away. "I just want to make sure he isn't a danger to you. I would hate to have to barbecue him,"

"In the words of Sonic, 'many have tried, non have succeeded'," Lucas said. Claus chuckled. "He's great Claus, you should get to know him. If it makes you feel better the claws and fangs were new to me too. I'll have to get used to it as well,"

"Okay I will, good night Lucas,"

Lucas turned out the light in their room then went to bed. On the roof of the home Sonic was laying down. He stared up at the moon. He brought his hand to his face. He began concentrating.

"Solar said I could learn to control this," Sonic muttered. Sonic's eyes focused fiercely until his clawed hand became his regular gloved hand, but it changed back. "It's a start,"

Sonic sat up then glanced around. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but would be on alert for anything. He had overheard Lucas's speech. He smiled.

"Like I said when I first meet you Lucas, 'be prepared to laugh and smile a lot if your gonna be my friend' but I guess Shadow is the only one who ignores that rule,"


	11. True Blue

_**Sonic Cross Mission 3 part 3**_

"_**True Blue,"**_

The sun began to shine through the window of the room that belonged to Lucas and Claus. Being the early riser he was Claus was up first. He let out a yawn, with is eyes still half open. He casted a look toward his brother to see he was still intact, and that no harm had come to him. He would of hated for something to happen to him, and he was so close. He began to wonder how they were able to get a peaceful nights sleep, until he remembered Sonic. He got out of bed then walked over to the window of his room. His eyes immediately jumped open upon seeing scrapes and pieces of machinery scattered all around the yard. He gulped at how close that could have been if it weren't for Sonic. He opened his window then stuck his head out to see no one around.

"Hey Sonic you up there!" he called to the roof. No reply. He started to get a little antsy. From the looks of the yard the battle must have been brutal, and a hard fought one even despite Sonic's obvious skill. He used his wings to bring himself onto the roof of the house. He couldn't detach them since they were bound to his back, but he could at lest retract them when needed. "Sonic?"

He saw no one on the roof and got even more concerned. He flew back into his room rubbing off the debris that had gotten on his bare feet. He walked over to Lucas then pushed him to wake up. Lucas turned over in the other direction. Claus from many previous experiences knew that Lucas was awake, just being difficult.

"Lucas come on your friend Sonic is gone, and I think there was a big battle outside our house,"

At this Lucas became a bit more alive. He sat up then rubbed the sleep out his eyes. "What were you saying about Sonic?"

"I'm saying he's gone and there was a fight outside," Claus repeated exasperated.

Lucas looked at him for a moment then yawned again. "Beats me where he went, but I'm sure he'll show up eventually," After that Lucas immediately dismisses it.

"Did you miss the part about the battle! He could be hurt, or captured!" Claus exclaimed.

"Sonic? Heh I doubt it. Sonic's a slippery one. Besides why are you worried I thought you didn't like him?" Lucas asked.

"Well, uh, because…"

"Lets start breakfast, and then you can tell me whatever excuse you were going to give me then," Lucas hopped out his bed then switched into his regular clothes. He went downstairs afterward. Claus was only stunned and confused.

Once a fully dressed out Claus came downstairs he noticed a conversation was going on. He assumed it to be Lucas and their dad. However when he came down he saw different. Indeed his father was there, but clearly he was not in the conversation. He saw Lucas at the stove talking over his shoulder to a big blue hedgehog.

"Sonic?" Claus questioned. The supposed Hedgehog turned to him.

"Oh, top of the morning Claus. Hope I didn't wake you with my midnight brawl," Sonic said smiling.

"Uh no, but uh, what happened to you?" Claus asked.

"Oh, this is what I regularly look like, the real me," Sonic said waving his arm over his body.

"I was just telling Sonic about how freaked out you were," Lucas said putting a pan on the stove. With a snap of his fingers he got a good fire going. Which surprised Sonic a bit, but also Claus. Flint was indifferent to such things.

"I didn't know you could use PK Fire," Claus said sitting down.

"Well in the tournament I met Sonic at I could, plus some other stuff. I don't get why I have the powers again though," Lucas said.

"Solar told me about that. He said its some sort of defense mechanism in our badges. When we interact with people that we can only meet through smash world the badges recreates the power we had in smash world. I guess to defend ourselves in case you-know-who might try and make a come back, again," Sonic explained. Lucas nodded grimly at the thought.

"Who?" Flint asked.

"Master Hand told us that we're not allowed to talk about too much of what happened during the tournament. Sorry," Lucas said.

"Huh and why not who does this Master guy think he is!" Claus exclaimed.

"Well the fact that he can turn our whole world into a wasteland brings some things to mind. I guess he just doesn't want the people back in our home world to be worried. Seeing as a crisis was averted, and some of us almost died," Flint and Claus stared shocked. They looked toward Lucas who tried to remain indifferent. "Plus he doesn't want to get sued. It's funny sometimes how someone so powerful, can have such a fear of lawsuits," Sonic said chuckling.

"He was great, even when we all got on his nerves. Have you visited him yet?"

"Lucas I don't visit people on a whim, I have a boss who sends me places on a whim. The chance I might actually like where I'm going is slim,"

"Now guys I think you've got the wrong topic of discussion in mind," Flint advised.

"Oh right breakfast! I gotta say Lucas you make one heck of an omelet. Peach was ecstatic when you finally gave her the recipe," Sonic said sitting down.

"No, not that, those monsters that are on the loose. What needs to be done about that?" Flint asked trying to keep his cool and patience.

"Well I thought we could just run on over to the factory and smash the place up extra good, and that will be that," Sonic said.

"I think we need something a little more elaborate. Besides we don't even know where the factory might be, if there is one,"

"Wait, you guys don't know where it is?" Sonic asked looking around at everyone. All he got were blank stares. "Great more work, yay,"

"Don't be so lazy Sonic. Finding the place shouldn't be that hard," Lucas said.

"Yeah, I would hope since we are on an island," Sonic said crossing his arms and sitting his feet on the table.

"How did you know we're on an island?" Claus asked.

"I decided to get a head start this morning. I went all over the island to see if I could spot something that looks remotely like a factory. I saw a few places, but they didn't look evil per say,"

"Wait, you've been all over the island! In one day?"

"Try like 30 minutes, and that was being thorough,"

"How?" Claus said exasperated.

"Dude my name is Sonic, thought that would be enough of a hint as to what I'm good at,"

"Don't worry Claus, we'll see him in action today, but first," Lucas turned around to hand plates to everyone. He then fixed his own plate then sat down. "Let's eat,"

Temporarily putting the issue on hold for now they all began to eat. Sharing civil conversation as best they could. Sonic shared some smasher stories that Lucas himself was too embarrassed to share. Of course many questions were threw all around the room. Claus and Flint quickly began to get adjusted to Sonic. Despite all his shortcomings, and as Lucas pointed out, he has a lot of them.

"All I'm saying is when Lucas met Samus he couldn't either talk right, or form a proper sentence. It was pretty funny to watch," Sonic said finishing a story.

"It really wasn't Sonic," Lucas grumbled as he finished his omelet.

"Well those stories aside why don't we get down to business," Claus said. Flint volunteered to clean up while planning proceeded. "Now how do we find this factory?"

"Well the way I see it we got two options. We can simply wait around until we get attacked, and if we're lucky the big guy in charge might show up. Option two would be to branch off what you guys already know about these monsters," Sonic said.

"Well I'd rather not be ambushed twice in the same week," Claus said.

"Yeah same here, I try and make that a rule. I just wish it didn't get broken so many times,"

"Well quick quips aside, I guess that would be the best thing to do before someone actually gets hurt. I suppose we can start looking around the Chimera Lab," Lucas said.

"Chimera Lab, why didn't you mention that earlier?" Sonic asked.

"Well I mentioned it now, so you wanna go or not?"

"Fine, lets go," Sonic said pulling his feet off the table. He walked over to the door then walked outside.

Lucas quickly followed waving goodbye to his dad. Claus followed and did the same closing the door. Sonic stood outside in the bright sun rapidly tapping his foot up and down. Lucas promptly gave him a look, and then went over to his dog.

"Hey boy were gonna go beat some heads in, wanna come?" Lucas asked.

"Woof-woof-woof," Lucas was able to understand him though. "(No, thanks. I prefer being the only animal companion on trips. You guys wake me when you get back)," Quite a lot from only three woofs though.

"Alright he said he's gonna wait here," Lucas informed.

"That lab of yours…was it this big place with this weird thing on the front not too far from here?" Sonic asked stretching.

"Yeah, that's the place,"

"Kay, I remember where that is. Alright you two lets go," Sonic said finally done stretching.

"Try not to scream too loud Claus," Lucas said with a sly smile. Claus raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you…" he was cut off as Sonic scooped him and Lucas up and dashed off at super speed.

Sonic quickly made his way out of town, and off left of the train tracks. He began moving in between trees. Moving on and off the path. Lucas screamed with glee, while Claus screamed with terror. Sonic then came to a halt in front a building of some kind. He dropped both boys on their feet, however Claus just fell on his butt.

"Whew what a rush. I remember when that terrified me, still does a little bit," Lucas said.

"Ah what doesn't terrify you," Sonic said walking past him after ruffling his hair. Lucas went to help his brother while Sonic observed the abandoned lab. "This place looks creepier up close, and has that creepy feeling. Sounds like a evil secret base to me,"

Sonic walked up to the door then put his ear to it. He heard nothing out of the ordinary save a low hum. He then put a bit of pressure on it to test the door. He found it odd that the doors held strong for an abandoned building. He reached for the door knob when Claus grabbed his hand.

"What're you doing," Claus hissed.

"Um opening the-,"

"Shh…be quiet,"

Sonic lowered his voice. "What's wrong?"

"If this is the base we can't just go barging in like we own the place. We gotta be calm,"

"You know you wanted to do that too, but only changed your mind when Sonic was about to," Lucas muttered.

"Shut up," Claus whispered.

"Listen I heard this hum coming from inside here. Don't know what it is, but since my best bud digs machines a lot, I can tell its something like that,"

"A machine…okay I guess we should find another way in. Maybe through the roof…what do you guys think?" Lucas didn't hear a response. "Guys?" he looked at them to see they were peaking inside the building.

"What do you think you're doing!" Lucas yelled/whispered.

"Chill Luc, we just wanted to see inside. The place is pretty empty," Claus said.

Once those words were uttered Sonic immediately pushed the door open then walked inside. He walked inside into what looked like a lobby of some kind. Lucas and Claus followed soon after. Lucas had the best knowledge of the building, so they opted sticking together. Lucas took them down a few halls. The place is a mess, and it was dark. The only light they had came from Lucas and Claus's finger tips. Claus shivered as they continued on, as if the place was starting to get to him. Lucas noticed and immediately went to comfort his brother. Sonic feeling like a third wheel decided to look inside a room. It was far too dark for him to see, so he flipped a switch more from habit when entering a room. He was pretty surprised to see the lights actually flip on, but even more surprised to see a man tied up and in a trashcan. He must've tipped it over. Upon seeing him the man flew into a panic making a whole lot of racket.

"Whoa guy chill," Sonic said waving his hands frantically for him to stop.

"Sonic what's going on?" Lucas said running in.

"And how'd you get the lights on?" Claus added looking at the ceiling.

The room looked like a museum of sorts. Models of all types of weird chimera statues. Each more freakier looking then the last. It was quite a sight, but can be a little upsetting to those with weak stomachs. Attention soon fell back on the man struggling in the trashcan. Lucas instantly recognized him then ran over to calm him down.

"Doctor?" Lucas questioned. The man quit struggling with his binds to look at the voice. Once in full perspective Lucas assumed he was correct. "Dr. Andonuts, how'd you get here?"

The Doctor gave a muffled response in return. "Maybe you should take that gage off," Claus suggested.

Lucas quickly untied the gage allowing the doctor to talk. "Oh my thank you young man. I suppose that talking chimera is with you then?"

"I'm not a chimera, I'm a hedgehog," Sonic said folding his arms. "There isn't…well I'm mostly natural,"

"I see, but what brings you all here?" he asked.

"Well we wanted to find out what's going on with these Ultimate Chimeras suddenly popping up. Why were you all bound and gage?" Claus asked.

"And stuffed in a trashcan again?" Lucas added.

"Well, I suppose those chimeras on the loose are my fault," The group of three instantly frowned. "Ya see I was forced to redesign them, and make them more powerful. I had cut a few corners on purpose, and my employer was non too please. He bound and gage me and stuffed me in a room, but I escaped still bound and gage might I add. I hid away in this trashcan since I knew I wouldn't be able to get far like this. I don't know if he knows where I am,"

"That explains why the Ultimate Chimeras are actually smashable now. If they were like the original then even Sonic might not be able to take it down," Lucas said as he began untying the doctor. Sonic looked downright offended. "Don't look like that. In the tournament you never set foot on New Pork because somehow you always got thrown out by the Ultimate Chimera,"

"That was when our powers were limited, and that thing can't be that powerful," Sonic said.

"Can we wrap this up, this place is starting to get to me," Claus said.

"What's with you anyway?" Sonic asked Claus.

"Just…ruff history with this place,"

"Doctor who made you create these Chimeras?" Lucas asked finished with untying him.

"Thank you young man," He got up and brushed himself off. "Now this may sound odd, but…it was the Masked Boy,"

"Come again," Claus said in shock.

"He said The Masked Boy if you were listening," came a cold voice. Everyone present jumped at the sudden new voice. They all turned toward the entrance to see a boy with black combat boots, cargo pants, a black jacket with fur around the collar, a sword on his hip, and finally a mask blocking most of his face save his left eye. "I see we have intruders,"

"Whoops left the lights on. Sorry about that, I guess the recession has gotten to you too huh?" Sonic asked as he got on guard. However the two PSI brothers were struck dumb. They only stared in awe. "You must be the one in charge here,"

"That I am," He snapped his fingers and two Ultimate Chimera came in from the hall he entered. "You must be the one who smashed so many of my Chimeras,"

"That I am,"

"Bothersome fool. I'll wipe you out right here and now,"

"You can try, but this blue stain will be hard to get rid of,"

"Luckily, I have a personal touch to get rid of such things," He turned his attention to the others present. "Doctor, there you are. I've been looking all over for you. I have some new designs that you must see," He looked to the two PSI wielders. "Ahaha! Feels like your looking at a ghost doesn't it. I wont die that easy. I'll get rid of blonde first, and then I'll have a little chat with you,"

Claus cringed at the thought of talking to himself. He couldn't even make a one linear. "Capture them!" he called as he snapped his fingers.

The Chimeras instantly went to work. They were cornered against a wall, so they had no area to evade. "Great," Sonic muttered. "Chaos…" then they were gone in the next second. The Chimera slammed their heads together. The Masked Boy looked to the other side of the room to seem the reappear. "…Control," Sonic finished.

The Chimeras instantly caught on to them and charged toward them. Sonic used his spin attack to bash the on the right, and Claus used PK Love to blast the one on the right.

"Lucas, you take the doc and find the heart of this place and hit the kill switch. We'll keep the Masked Dork busy," Sonic instructed. Lucas nodded then motion for the Dr. Andonuts to follow.

Sonic returned his attention to battle just in time to side step a gaping jaw from almost closing on him. The creature lunged at Sonic, but he performed a back handspring underneath the lunge. Sonic's back was now to the Chimera's back. The Chimera wrapped its tail around Sonic's torso then threw him toward a wall. Sonic quickly regained balance in the air then kicked off of it to slam his spin attack into the face of the Chimera and forcing it into the floor. Claus shot out a powerful PK Thunder attack right into the Chimera. However, it quickly recovered then fired a red beam of light from its mouth. Claus pulled out his wings then jumped out of the way taking flight. The Chimera followed his lead also flying into the air, but Claus quickly put it back down with a powerful right hook punch.

"Quite a right hook ya got Claus," Sonic commented as he gave a powerful uppercut into the under jaw of the beast. Sonic eyes went to the side to notice the Masked Boy was no longer there. "Awe, snicker doodles, we gotta wrap this up quick Claus we got a runner,"

Claus nods in understanding. He flew forward onto the Chimera. Its mouth was opening to deliver another powerful shot, so Claus latched onto its jaw. He used his right hand, and his feet to keep its mouth open.

"Say ahh," Claus said as he started shooting rapid burst of PK Love over and over into the creature's belly. He charged on final shot then jumped back to unleash a powerful white light onto it. Pieces of it littered the floor.

"Good idea Claus," Sonic said. Leaped forward into the Chimera's mouth as it roared.

"Sonic?" Claus questioned. Suddenly the inside the Chimera began to vibrate, faster, faster, and faster. Until it simply burst to pieces. "Oh good,"

"Guess this was one snack he couldn't handle. Lets catch up with your bro, before that twisted guy does. What's the story behind him anyway, you seem acquainted?" Sonic said starting off at a brisk speedy jog with Claus flying by his side.

"More then that I'm afraid. Ya see I got a not so good past. So, that guy you saw, was actually me. Ya see I was almost killed then remade with machinery. A human Chimera in other words. I acted just like him, and caused a lot of pain. Especially for Lucas since we had to fight. I don't like thinking about that time, but now here it is come to life,"

"I see, well we'd better find this guy and figure out who he is and how he got here,"

"And where were going," Claus said stopping in midair coming to a dead end. According to the wall they were on the second floor. They don't know which way anyone went. "Now what?"

"We wait. That guy went after Lucas and the doc. I'm sure we'll hear a fight sooner or later," They waited a few moments then soon they heard something from above them. They both quickly moved down the hall then up then came to a conclusion there weren't any stairs to the third level.

"Great, we could smash through the roof, but with the way this place is coming apart we might get be doing more harm then good. Plus, we'd be going in blind," Claus said thinking.

"There's gotta be some way up there," Sonic said crossing his arms. His need to get upstairs increasing as the sounds of a fight intensified.

"Hmm….ah the elevator, we could use that!" Claus exclaimed.

"Where is it?"

Claus ran over to a room then kicked it open. He noticed a door on the other side of the room. He ran toward it then hit the button. Only a moment went by when the doors opened. Sonic joined him in a second and they went up. The doors opened and they rushed out, alarmed that the fighting noises had grew quiet. They bashed through the door then looked down the hall to see Lucas on the floor with the boot of the Masked Boy on his chest. Dr. Andonuts looked to be recovering from a blow to the head. The Masked Boy's sword was inches from Lucas's face. Lucas growled in frustration.

"Ha! Too bad, you could've had me to if you didn't have such a weakness for others," He turned his attention to the late arrivals. "I suggest staying where you are, or Lucas's forhead will be my new sheath,"

They stalled for a moment to take in the situation. The Masked Boy chuckled.

"It's funny. Lucas here actually gave me a run for my money. This kids pretty powerful," His voice dripping with envy, strange since his voice was clearly lack of emotion.

"Fine what do you want?" Claus growled.

"We get to the matter, now Claus, I want-,"

"Oh my god!" Sonic called pointing.

The Masked Boy jerked his head around quickly to only notice Dr. Andonuts on the floor. Suddenly he heard some heavy duty footfalls coming at him. He turned his head back, only get a strong right hook punch in his face. With the speed Sonic was going that punch packed a lot of…well punch. Sonic was going around the speed of a bullet, so the impact at such a speed is cringe worthy. The Masked Boy was thrown into a wall shattering it a bit. Claus soon followed helping Lucas up, while Sonic got the doctor.

"You okay?" Claus asked.

"Fine, I almost had him, but the slime used the doctor as a shield," Lucas said. He was pretty mellow on lots of stuff, but hated when others used the innocent to hide behind.

"I got him!" Sonic called leaping forward with his foot leading. The Masked Boy pulled himself off the wall to avoid it. He grabbed his sword then swung at Sonic who pushed off with his kicking leg to avoid it. "Dont got him,"

"I can just feel the sparks flying here," the Masked Boys said as his sword came to life with electricity surrounding it.

"Oooo, we're doing puns now!" Sonic said.

"Please Sonic, not now of all times. I need to focus," Lucas said.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll take him myself," Claus said.

"But Claus-," Lucas began to interject.

"Let him handle it. Besides this is a little personal," Sonic said. Lucas gave on look to his brother then turned to Dr. Andonuts to lead the way. The doctor ran to the end of the hall where a keypad was the only thing seen on the wall. Dr. Andonuts punched in a few numbers then suddenly the wall opened up revealing a lift. They stepped onto and as the doors closed Lucas looked at his brother. Claus gave Lucas a reassuring smile until the doors closed. They lift swiftly moved down. As did Lucas's confidence.

"Don't worry Claus will be fine, but everyone will be fine once these things are down for the count," Sonic said. As the lift kept moving the came into a giant hanger, and in that hanger sat almost hundreds of Ultimate Chimeras. Sonic and Lucas gaped.

"These are still being fine tuned, and in their current state they wont be a threat. All that has to be done is to stop production. Once no more are being made we can then began disabling their mainframe," Dr. Andonuts explained.

They came to a stop on a scalpel. Sonic carried Dr. Andonuts quickly to the main computer with Lucas trailing from behind. The computer was on the other side of the room. Sonic skid to a halt then sat the doctor down so he could begin his work. Lucas was still much farther back still trying to catch up. Sonic ran back over to Lucas. Then picked him up then dropped him off back with Dr. Andonuts.

"Alright, Claus is gonna hold off that guy for as long as he can. I don't know if he'll win since…well they are the same person," Lucas said.

"I'm already in the mainframe. It'll take about fifteen minutes to dismantle it. I made the mainframe, so taking it apart is twice as easy,"

"I don't get how come I never knew this was here," Lucas said looking around.

"To be truthful I'm new to it too. Stranger still this place looks new, not a speck of dust or anything," Dr. Andonuts commented.

"Yeah, odd. I guess once your done with that we should begin tearing this place apart," Sonic said.

Suddenly they all noticed that the lift which brought them here began to move up. This instantly alerted them, since only two people could be coming down. Lucas told Andonuts to keep at work, and he and Sonic would check it out. Sonic and Lucas walked over to the lift, casually, but alert. They lift stopped then they heard a loud clang as if something landed on it to hard, then a few seconds later it started going down. Now they started to get much more alert. Often trading glances around the room to make sure there wasn't another entrance that could be used. Since this was the most obvious way to get to the hanger. Finally, after what seemed forever to Sonic, the platform showed who was on it. They both gasped.

Claus was out cold battered and bruised on the floor of the platform, but the Masked Boy looked completely fine as he stood over him.

"Not as much a challenge as I hoped," he said. He bent down then grabbed Claus by his collar then threw him in front of Lucas. "You're both nothing compared to me,"

"Then throw me in the equation then," Sonic said as he walked forward. The Masked Boy smiled.

"Yes, you would be much more fun to fight. This'll be a good chance to get to know you," the latter responded.

"Great, cause my friends righty and lefty just wont stop talking about you," Sonic said as he motioned for Lucas to get Claus, and get back. The Masked Boy grabbed his sword. Then he leaped into the air to bring it down on Sonic's head, however Sonic side stepped the attack then jumped off the Masked Boy's back. Sonic landed a steel holder that holds up the ceiling, then leaped over to a steel beam that travels across the ceiling. The Masked Boy pulled out his wings then flew up to meet Sonic. Sonic quickly, but carefully moved from one side of the room to the other.

"PK Thunder!" came the Masked Boy. Sonic leaped down to the other scalpel in time to dodge it. "You're pretty quick. Let's see how good a flashlight you are when I'm done with you,"

"At that villain banter as hit an all time low," Sonic said leaping to the side to avoid the jab of the thunder blade. "Besides, what's the deal with the mask anyway? You just can't wait till Halloween, or are you just that funny looking?" he asked. The Masked Boy turned on a dime then quickly swung his sword in a wide arch, but Sonic leaned back from his knees to avoid it. "Was it something I said?"

The Masked Boy swung too hard, so he wasn't quick enough to bring his weapon back around. Sonic leaped forward with his foot leading right into the Masked Boy's chest. The Masked Boy hit the scalpel hard, but bounced up. He charged his hand with intense white PSI energy then shot it out in the form of four darts. Moving quickly Sonic began running alongside the wall avoiding the darts, then pushed off to deliver a powerful kick into the Masked Boy's head.

"Yow, that one had to hurt. I actually saw that move in a movie once," Sonic said.

"I'll fry you!" The Masked Boy said as he shot out a powerful burst of lighting, but Sonic was gone in a second. "What the!"

"You really have a thing for lightning," came Sonic's voice. The Masked Boy looked over the railing to see Sonic next to an inactive Chimera. The Masked Boy shot out another burst of lighting, but Sonic timed it so that he moved before the move actually happened. He was fast, but not fast enough to dodge lightning on the fly. Sonic landed on the railing. "You sure you wanna be called the Masked Boy?" Sonic began running along the wall dodging lighting blast. "What about Masked Lighting? Thunder Boy? Lightening Thief? Stuckleberry Finn? Sporky? Lightening Ham? OO I know how about Doctor Spark!"

"Will you shut up!" The Masked Boy yelled as he jammed his sword into the wall sending out a powerful surge. The surge went right through Sonic's body then he collapsed to the ground smoking.

"Unfortunately no, my fans demand a certain amount of quips every battle," Sonic moaned out as he began to rise. Sonic staggered to his feet, but was able to shake it off. The Masked Boy was perplexed.

"How can you take an attack like that and still get up?"

"Well, for years I've been in contact with things called power rings. Useful little things, so useful that when I absorb them I gain power, also an everlasting effect makes my body much sturdier. Meaning I can take a lot more punishment then usual,"

"Interesting…"

"I'll say. So, Mr. Power Plant what's next? What do you gain from this?"

"My gain? Well, I just wanna kill Lucas, and reawaken Claus,"

"Reawaken?"

"Bring him back to his old self. The Commander of the Pigmask army!"

"Ew, you mean they actually went around calling themselves that?"

The Masked Boy reached for his sword growing weary of Sonic. With one swift motion he released another lighting blast, that was dodged by a fully recovered Sonic. The Masked Boy tried three more times, but still no direct hit.

"Why wont you stand still!"

"Because getting electrocuted really... hertz. Hahaha get it with a 'z'?" The Masked Boy responded with a powerful PK Love that almost hit Sonic. "Oh come on that was genius,"

"I'll fry you!"

"I'd rather you didn't," Sonic said jumping up into while curling into a ball. Sonic used his homing attack, but was deflected by the Masked Boy's arm. Sonic fell over the railing, while the Masked Boy followed pointing his sword toward Sonic's heart.

"Now to get to the heart of the problem," he said as he jabbed his sword forward.

"Okay, I draw the line here," Sonic said flipping backward at the same time kicking the sword away. Sonic landed on his feet then shot forward spinning. He clipped the boy's feet making his face slam into the ground. "I don't know about you, but I'm having a blast!"

The Mask of the boy had fell off as he did. Sonic tilted his head to get a good look at him. The Boy lifted his head to reveal brown hair that pointed up at three points. Sonic raised an eyebrow. This wasn't someone he expected.

"I grow so tired of you!" his voice altered a bit.

"Wow, I'm fighting kids whose voices still change. Hope nobody back home hears about this,"

"SHUT! UP!" the boy said shooting out a powerful PSI Love. Sonic was sent flying into a wall with a great crash. "I'm done with this!" He went charging toward Sonic. He saw a great golden light coming from the smoke. He disregarded then jabbed his sword forward. He felt he hit something solid. He smiled then tried to pull back his sword, but it wouldn't budge. He kept pulling with little effect.

"Well, didn't think I'd go this far, but this has gotta end," came Sonic's voice. The smoke cleared to show Sonic was glowing a a golden aura. His fur now yellow, and his eyes now red. He had the sword in his right hand. "Now, time to put an end to all this,"

In that instant Super Sonic crushed the sword in his grasp. The boy jumped back shooting burst of PSI, but Super Sonic was too fast. Super Sonic warped behind him then grabbed him by the head then swung him into the air. The boy deployed his wings, but Super Sonic quickly smashed them both to pieces. Then he charged head on into the boy with a super sonic spin attack. The boy went flying all the way to where the others were. He hit the ground rolling then stopped when he hit the wall. He tried to get back up, but collapsed. Lucas quickly ran over to him as Super Sonic rejoined them soon and he noticed Lucas being gentle with the boy.

"You know him?" Super Sonic asked.

"Yeah, he's my friend Fuel. I hadn't heard from him in a while, but never thought anything of it. I can't believe he's behind all this!"

"No, I think he may just be a victim too," he turned to the doctor. "How we doing Doc?"

"Well in just one…got it. There the mainframe is gone now,"

"And so is this place…Chaos Control!" Super Sonic said. Suddenly the party was back outside the lab. "Now to get rid of any strays,"

Super Sonic flew into the air, then in a fantastic show of speed and power began using his super spin attack to destroy the Lab bit by bit. The Lab caved in on itself. Super Sonic floats back down to the ground.

"That was fun," Super Sonic said dusting his hands off.

"Thank you Sonic. You really were a big help. I don't think any of us would be here right now, if it weren't for you," Lucas said.

Super Sonic smiled then walked over to the two weakened fighters. "Weird, this kid doesn't have any power anymore,"

"Fuel never had PSI, ever, so it's weird that he was so powerful, and that this all happened…" Lucas trailed off.

"Right when I came along," Super Sonic finished. Super Sonic didn't like how this was looking. He bend down to Fuel and Claus. He closed his eyes as a green light filled his hand over taking his golden light. He waved his hand over them both, and their injuries were healed. Sonic did feel quite winded though. "Oh yeah, forgot. My more powerful forms are linked to my life energy as well. I can't wait to learn how to tap into my full Chaos Power,"

"Thanks so much Sonic!" Lucas exclaimed smiling. He gave a Sonic a hug around his waist, almost tearing up. "Boy, I guess I missed you more then what I gave myself credit for. Can't ya stay another day?"

"Sorry pal, but unless you guys get a chili dog stand or something I don't think I can stay here much longer then an hour, but maybe I may sneak away from my boss for a visit," Super Sonic said giving him a thumbs up. Lucas smiled then returned the gesture as he let Sonic go. "Later,"

Super Sonic started flying up into the sky. "BYE SONIC!" came a loud voice. Super Sonic paused for a second to look and see Claus waving. He smiled then waved back. BYE SONIC!" came Lucas's voice.

"See ya later guys!" Super Sonic called. "Chaos…Control!" In a flash of white light he was gone, as quickly as he came.

* * *

(Spark Realm)

Sonic reappeared in his regular form back in the Spark Realm. He took a breath of relief, and fatigue. Holding his Super Form has never tired him out so much.

"Well glad to see you alive," came a voice. Sonic turned to see Solar sitting on his throne. "Always good to see you,"

"Wish I could say the same sometimes,"

"Ouch,"

"Sorry, just a little testy since that last fight. Solar this is getting weirder, and weirder. These attacks don't make sense to the people in that world, and they don't make sense to me. The guy was subtle, but I can tell he really wanted to fight me the most. He was a little too excited to take my head off,"

"I agree with you Sonic. So many disruptions are too frequent to be natural, but there's not a whole lot I can go on right now,"

"Tell me something Solar. I feel like there's only danger just to lure me in. I mean the Chimera I fought at night when Lucas and his folks were sleeping didn't even try and approach the door. I think I was staring down at least forty rows of teeth!"

Solar raised his hand for Sonic to calm down. "I know that mission hit home for you Sonic with one of your friends in trouble. The next time you show up I promise to have a better explanation, but right now I have to review your past missions and see what I can find. Okay?"

"Alright Solar, I guess I'll let you take over from here," Sonic said as he began to walk away.

"Oh and another thing Sonic," Sonic faced him. "I don't intend on letting you goof off in other worlds," Solar said sneering.

"Oh, heh, you heard that…let me explain," Solar tapped his arm rest with his fingers obviously waiting for one. "Uh…Chaos Control," Sonic vanished. Back to his own world probably. Solar sighed.

"That kid…"

**Sonic The Hedgehog Mission 3: Mission Accomplished!**


	12. Digital Hog

_**Sonic Cross Mission 4 part 1**_

"_**Digital Hog,"**_

"Okay, I think you're taking this a little too far!" Sonic exclaimed as jumped back away from a boulder that wasn't so grounded.

"Well if I here another one of your cruddy jokes, you'll be the on going a little too far!" exclaimed a voice wrapped in anger and irritation.

"But that's my thing Knuckles, my fans demand it," Sonic said as he stepped to the side of a wildly fast punch.

This wasn't exactly how Sonic wanted to spend his day. At first he went to visit his friend Knuckles for maybe a little sparing and to have a chat with him. What he got was a full out fight, that's left most stones unturned, or unthrown. Sonic jumped back out of the range of Knuckles's famous right hook. Knuckles growled out of irritation. He was no fool, and soon saw this fight was going nowhere. Since it started he hadn't laid a single hit on Sonic, which in reality wasn't unusual, but at least he usually came close. This time however Sonic moved and dodged with skill and precision Knuckles wasn't used to.

"When did you get so good at fighting?" Knuckles barked crossing his arms.

"I sense hostility," Sonic said rubbing his nose while smirking.

"Hmph, I'm gone," Knuckles turned to head back to the shrine where the Master Emerald lay. Sonic casually walked behind him. Knuckles grunted. "Do you have to follow me?"

"Well we were talking before you got all upset. Do you even remember the beginning of the conversation?"

"So, you're a little troubled with all these strange happenings huh?" Knuckles said to show he had been paying attention.

"Yeah, and it's not making sense. I'm worried something might happen here eventually,"

"I doubt that. This world has plenty of people to protect it besides you,"

"I just so happen to be the fastest at getting it done is all,"

"Sure, but not the best at keeping it done,"

"Says the guy whose lost the Master Emerald…wait I stopped counting after, what was it, the tenth time?"

"Sonic, you know you have the tendency to rub people the wrong way," Knuckles growled.

"Good thing you've gotten used to it over the years,"

"Hooray for me," Knuckles said glumly. Suddenly Knuckles perked up at something. Then he dashed off in a hurry. Sonic feeling curious chased after him. They both hurried to the shrine where the Master Emerald sat. "Something's going on with the Master Emerald!"

Knuckles shot up the steps with Sonic on his heels. They both arrived at the giant green emerald for it to let out a powerful green glow that blinded them. They covered their faces as the glow quickly overpowered them. And in a flash, they were gone.

(Spark Realm)

Sonic and Knuckles suddenly appeared in a space like area. They were surrounded by planets and stars, but these were only bobbles of the real things. Knuckles quickly became alarmed at the new scenery.

"Calm yourself guardian," came a voice. Knuckles jumped and turned to face the owner of the voice. Sonic had already turned. "Welcome,"

"Who are you?" Knuckles took a fighting position. "And why have you brought us here?"

"Chill Knuckles, this is the King Solar guy I was telling you about," Sonic said placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him.

"Oh, so this is him huh…funny feels like I've seen him before," Sonic raised an eyebrow at this.

"In some ways you have," Solar said sounding very cryptic. Sonic's eyebrow increased in height when he heard this, but said nothing.

"Well that aside what's new Solar, and why is Knuckles here too?" Sonic asked.

"Are you saying you don't want me around?" Knuckles asked defensively.

"Why would you get such a silly idea?" Sonic said sounding hurt.

"I brought him with you Sonic, because he may be helpful in your next mission. You may need a little muscle for this one," Solar said.

"Well, that's what my werehog form is for,"

"Right, but you haven't gotten full control of that yet, or your other powers for that matter,"

"Ouch,"

"So, why did you bring me along for this ride?" Knuckles asked.

"Allow me to explain your first joint mission. I may do this from time to time incase you may need a little back up. The heroes of the worlds are good, but nothings better then have a long and trusted friend by your side,"

"You're talking about this guy?" Sonic asked jabbing a finger in Knuckles's direction. "A few minutes ago he was chucking boulders at me,"

"He's your friend. Now then, your mission today is a simple protect and defeat mission like last time,"

"Speaking of, how are things going back over with Lucas, and his friend? I didn't hurt him to bad did I?"

"Not sure. Here," Solar raised his hand and small portal like window appeared. "Check on things, while I give Knuckles here a brief update on the mission,"

"Sure," Sonic walked over to the portal. The screen took a moment to focus, before a face finally visualized. "Hey Lucas,"

"Whoa!" Lucas reacted quite jumpy. He stared down into the portal. "Sonic? How did you-"

"Sorry but gotta get to the point though. How are things over there now?"

"Back to normal as soon as you left,"

"And your friend?"

"Well…he's a different story," Sonic raised his eyebrow signaling for him to continue. "He returned to his old self, but he's been experiencing really bad headaches. I think because since he was never supposed to have PSI that when he used it, his body didn't react well with it. PSI isn't something you acquire your born with it. The worst part is he slips in and out of consciousness really often. He's had to go to the hospital!"

"Oh, that sounds bad," Sonic began to think about others from the other worlds he visited, and if anyone else has similar symptoms. "Doesn't he remember anything?"

"He can only remember what he did last, and then nothing in between. Can you help him?" Lucas sounded like he was begging. Sonic really wished he had a positive answer to him this time.

"Sorry Luc, but there isn't anything I can do about that. I just wanted to see how things are going," Lucas looked down sadly. "But don't worry, your pal Sonic's gonna straighten it all out," Sonic brought his fist to his chest to show his position on the matter.

"I hope so," Lucas smiled. Sonic waved at him then the portal closed. He turned back to Solar who finished explaining everything to Knuckles.

"Solar, doesn't sound like the kid who I beat is in good condition,"

"I see…but I was able to figure out something. You see there seems to be a strange energy signature that appears each time there's trouble. It's currently causing problems in another world. You two need to check it out," Solar raised his hand. "Good luck,"

He waved his hand and they both disappeared in a flash of light. Sonic and Knuckles immediately felt like they were swirling in an out of control vertex.

(Digital World)

Sonic and Knuckles came falling from a vortex from the sky, and both were frantically waving their arms around as they fell. Sonic flipped forward landing into a crouched position, while Knuckles landed on his head. Sonic began looking around as Knuckles got his bearings. They were in what looked like a forest surrounded in perfect trees. It seemed so unreal how beautiful the world looked. Not a piece of grass out of place, or too long. Everything just seemed perfect.

"This place is in danger?" Sonic said rising from the ground.

"Well from what Solar told me, this place was recently saved by a couple of kids and some monsters," Knuckles said also getting up.

"Monsters? That's silly,"

"I don't know, I'd love to find some monsters here. I could challenge them to a fight, heh I'd destroy 'em all!"

"Well that aside, what do we do?" Sonic with his eyes half closed.

"Apparently these kids have been pulled back into this weird world, away from their own. They've been separated from each other too. That could be pretty dangerous, especially for two of them,"

"How many are there?"

"Hmmm…Solar said that as of now eight. Two of them need special attention as I said,"

"Oh I get why you're here now. I'm not much a Guardian like you are. After all you're so good with kids,"

"Can we just go?"

"Where though?" Sonic said looking around the area. Everything looked peaceful from where he stood. A weird creature or two would come and go, but over all peaceful.

"AAAAHHHHH!" yelled out a voice.

"Unless that was a shot of glee, I think we should follow it," Knuckles said. Sonic nods.

Both of them take off at super speed. Sonic began speeding off ahead, but with Knuckles right on his heels. They dash down a hillside, and began speeding toward the base of a giant mountain. Both of them pumping their arms faster as the screams became more frequent and desperate to be heard. Eventually as they move down the path the see a kid stumble onto it. He quickly trips on a rock and stumbles to the ground. Sonic deciding to kick it into high gear dashes forward. Sonic shot toward the kid reaching out with both arms to scoop him up while he was down. Suddenly a giant hand shot out the bushes toward the boy, and the incoming Sonic. Sonic wasn't about to stop, but also noticed the dangerously sharp claws on that hand. He reached the boy a second before the hand. He was able to grab the kid and use himself as a shield. Not the way he wanted to go out, but hey at least the kid would be safe. However he never felt anything. He turned to see Knuckles holding the hand back with both hands.

"Why don't you show yourself!" Knuckles barked as he one of his hands to the wrist of the hand and then grasped it. Then with a great display of strength he flipped the chaser out of hiding. "Got your arm!"

Sonic began to rise with the child in his arms. The kid looked terrified, and was obviously able to put together that Sonic and Knuckles meant no harm to him. Sonic was happy the kid wasn't freaking out.

"Don't let him get me!" the kid wailed. Sonic now closer up could tell this kid was quite young, younger then Tails even.

"He wont just calm down," Sonic said calmly.

"Doesn't matter what you want kid, but what the master wants," came a cold voice from the smoke that was kicked up upon the being landing there. It rose from the dust, and instantly sent chills down both Fighting Buddies. "No one gets in the way of IceDevimon,"

"So, I guess there's no point in telling you to chill out huh?" Sonic said.

IceDevimon prepared for battle. "You got me by surprised, but now I'm ready. I've never seen digimon like you, but that doesn't matter,"

"Well it's a good thing you're already blue cause now all we need to do is add the black!" Knuckles exclaimed charging. IceDevimon reached out with both claws onto Knuckles. Knuckles raised his fist getting them in IceDevimon's grip, but also holding him back. "Sonic, get the kid out of here! I'll handle this guy!"

"But Knuckles this guy looks tough, you may need some help," Sonic said taking a few steps back out of the battle.

"First step in protecting something Sonic, get it away from the danger so something doesn't accidently happen! NOW GO!"

"Got it," Sonic turned and ran toward the mountain.

"NO!" IceDevimon yelled.

He threw Knuckles to the side and attempted to give chase. However when he threw Knuckles, the latter was able to grab his wrist again and threw him the opposite direction. IceDevimon was sent flying through the air, but recovered using his wings.

"I don't think you'd be much a babysitter. Kids need patience and understanding. Not guys with ice cold skin yelling 'come here'," Knuckles said.

"I'll toss you aside in mere moments," IceDevimon said charging.

Knuckles met him head on. This was one crucial and serious mistake by IceDevimon. No one, can take Knuckles in a fight head on. Sonic isn't even brave enough for such a feet. So when IceDevimon shot his claw forward Knuckles evaded to the side enough room to move, and counter attack. He sent a jaw breaking overhead bunch, well into IceDevimon's jaw. This sent the ice digimon rolling into the ground. He was able to get his bearings just as Knuckles came up for a follow up. Seeing that facing this foe head on would resort to defeat, IceDevimon decided on a different tactic.

"Ice Claw!" IceDevimon yelled shooting out his clawed hand. However, he wasn't expecting Knuckles to be so quick as well. Knuckles back flipped away in time just as the claw missed and hit the ground.

"Heh, I'm the complete package, speed and strength," Knuckles smirked. He noticed where the claw hand had landed and also noticed the tree and turned to ice. "What the!"

"I'm not called IceDevimon just because of my sparkling personality,"

"Then that means I'd better be extra careful,"

IceDevimon charged forward, and Knuckles came at him. One thing IceDevimon had that Knuckles did not was a much longer reach. He dropped his open down while calling out his attack name. Knuckles barley sidestepped the ice attack. Just the air that past sent a chill through him. Enough to stall him as IceDevimon delivered a powerful jab into the Guardian's chest. Knuckles was launched into a tree. Not wasting time or spreading mercy, IceDevimon shot out both his hands to grasp Knuckles in one final ice grasp. Knuckles gained his bearings quickly enough. Using both his fist he deflected the hands from the wrist.

"You're waaay to clingy for my taste," Knuckles said. With both arms out Knuckles had a clear shot and he was gonna take full advantage of it. "RRRAAAGGGH!"

Knuckles shot forward then began delivering punch after punch right into the devil angel's gut, over and over, faster and faster. IceDevimon only cringed mildly to hide his pain. His legs began to buckle under the intensity of the attack. Finally, Knuckles was gonna deliver his famous right hook, however the ice angel used a burst of wind to blow him away. IceDevimon took flight while holding his stomach, obviously in pain.

"If that other one is as tough as this one, then I may not be able to do this alone," He muttered.

"Giving up already?" Knuckles called up to him.

"For now…but you will see me again,"

"I'll count the seconds we're apart," Knuckles growled. IceDevimon then turned then flew away. Knuckles took note of the direction and dashed down the path with a scowl on his face. "Gosh, I'm beginning to sound like Sonic,"

He quickly came down the path Sonic had taken. He could feel the power of the emerald Sonic had. Thanks to Solar, some of Knuckles skills have been increased. He was now faster, and much more in tuned to Chaos energy. Being the Guardian he is, he didn't need the emerald like Sonic did to Anker him to his home world.

"Sonic!" Knuckles called.

"Up here!" came Sonic's voice. Knuckles looked up to see Sonic on the mountain high up. He quickly began climbing it using the spikes on his fist. "I was getting worried Knuckles,"

"I can handle myself pretty well thank you. Where's the kid?"

Sonic pointed behind him to the kid who sat with his knees to his chest, and his face hidden in his arms. "He's pretty shaken up,"

Knuckles approached him. "Alright kid what happened?" He only whimpered in response. "That's not gonna solve anything. Dry your tears and tell us what happened,"

"Knuckles," Sonic warned. Knuckles crossed his arms. "This is why you guard a rock. It can't feel anything,"

They suddenly heard a sound from the boy. It sounded like…a chuckle?

"Oh, you find that funny huh!" Knuckles exclaimed. The boy stiffened.

"He's just throwing his tantrums again, don't mind him," Sonic said as he got on one knee to the child's level. "We're here to help you, but first you gotta tell us what's wrong,"

The boy inhaled, then exhaled. He brought his head out of his arms. The boy had on a white fisher hat, an aqua green shirt, caki shorts, and aqua green boots that went to his lower shin. His eyes are a clear and bright blue, but under these eyes are tear tracks.

"Feel better?" Sonic asked.

"A-A little…"

"Oh, so you talk to him!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"Maybe if you lowered your voice more often, people wouldn't feel like a conversation with you is a shouting contest. Which Amy being the only winner of said contest so far,"

The boy cracked a bit of a smile. He could tell Sonic meant no harm, and was only trying to help. Even given his attitude he could tell that Knuckles was also good on the inside.

"So, what can we call you?" Sonic asked turning back to the boy.

"My names Takeru Takashi, but my friends call me TK," he said.

"The names Sonic, and mister hot tempered over there is Knuckles. We're gonna help you out,"

"You are?"

"Well I just fought off some ice demon for ya, so I think we can handle getting you back to your friends," Knuckles said.

"Y-You beat, Devimon?" TK asked shocked.

Knuckles however scoffed. "No, I only scared him off. He'll be back though,"

"Was he strong?" Sonic asked.

"He was able to take some of my hardest attacks, but he still he had enough strength to blow me away so he could escape. I'm sure you get the picture,"

"I do, but next time…"

"Sonic I told you if you wanna protect something we gotta keep it out of harms way. Next time it wont matter. You're faster so you take the kid and run while I distract him in case he shows up again,"

"Will I guess you've made up your mind on that plan. We're gonna have to hurry and find TK's friends," He turned to TK who now had a much calmer air about him now. "Do you know where your friends might be?"

"No," Sonic grumbled his distaste of a wild goose chase. "But with my digivice I might be able to find them,"

"Your what?" they both asked. TK pulled out a small device. It was already beeping showing a collection of dots altogether.

"Great, your friends seem to have found each other. Which means we only need to bring you back," Sonic said.

"I don't know how you stand babysitting all the time," Knuckles said.

"Says the guy who stares at a glowing rock. At least you can strike a conversation with my version of babysitting," Sonic said as he picked up a chuckling TK in his arms again. "Hold the gadget up so I can see it,"

TK did as told. Sonic moved right, left, and all around to get a fix on the location. "Okay they seem to be on the edge of the island. Shouldn't take long to get there. Hold on TK,"

Sonic jumped from the mountain perch with Knuckles behind him. They began sliding down the edge of the mountain. TK holding tightly onto Sonic the whole way down. Sonic and Knuckles pushed off the side then began dashing in the direction of the signal. While in Sonic's grasp TK began to shake, Sonic took note of it, but did nothing.

"I've got a bad feeling just like you kid," Sonic muttered.


	13. Digital War

_**Sonic Cross Mission 5 part 2**_

"_**Digital War,"**_

Sonic and Knuckles moved with great speed through the dense woods of the forest area of the island. Sonic continued to carry TK as the boy directed him to where his friend's supposed location. Sonic hoped that the reception would be friendly seeing as a bunch of monsters were seriously out to get them. Sonic was focused on getting TK to safety and Knuckles was the perfect guy to watch his back. Suddenly, Sonic felt a tremor under his feet as he ran so he skid to a halt to look around.

"What was that?" Sonic asked Knuckles as he caught up.

"What was what?" Knuckles replies. Another tremor of sorts. "Oh that,"

"Yeah," Suddenly they felt the tremors getting closer, and heavier. "Footsteps?"

"More like stomping," Knuckles said.

Suddenly from the dense jungle a great beast leaped out of the thick jungle. It came charging at them head on as if it had something to prove. TK instantly began shaking in terror upon sight of it.

"More like charging footsteps it seems. What is that?" Sonic asked TK.

"T-That's a Monochromon. They're not very bright, but they are pretty strong.

"Ah this guys just looks like oversized balloon animal to me," Knuckles said. Growling the beast then charged forward.

"Hey Knux, I think it understood you," Sonic said.

"Sonic,"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going,"

Sonic charged forward seemingly meeting the beast head on in a game of chicken, but the winner is kinda obvious given the situation. Sonic would easily be trampled by this snarling beast, TK knew this, which is why he was yelling his head off, and demanding Sonic go the other way. The Monochromon dived at the hedgehog, but Sonic stepped on its head then ran along its back. The Monochromen was pretty confused by this move, so much so it let its guard down as Knuckles came in. Knuckles swung a powerful haymaker that sent the digimon careening into a boulder on the side.

"Easy," Knuckles said.

"Careful Knux," Sonic called back to him.

"Why, I already defeated it?"

"TK said that things armor is supposed to be pretty thick. The most that did was annoy it," Sonic said as he turned and walked away.

"A-annoy," Knuckles stuttered. He looked back to see the Monochromon already on its feet and glaring daggers at Knuckles. "Whoa, Sonic wait up!" Knuckles called running after him. The Monochromon charged after them.

"I thought you said you'd destroy all the monsters," Sonic said.

"Digimon can be a whole lot bigger then that ya know," TK added.

"Fine then, I'll get him off our backs," Knuckles screeched to a halt then about faced the Monochromon. Knuckles leaped up then performed a hammer punch into the Monochromon's head forcing its face into the ground and ending its charge. Knuckles then went behind the creature to grab its tail. "We don't need you hanging around,"

Then he jerked the creature's body then jerked it the other way. Until he got a nice spin going, then he got the Monochromon off the ground still spinning. Knuckles then released the tail to throw the Monochromon all the way to the mountain they had started from.

"Impressive," Sonic said offhandedly.

"Whoa, that was so cool!" TK exclaimed running up to Knuckles. Knuckles just smirked with his arms folded. "So, you guys are like super heroes!"

"What do you mean, we don't even wear pants let alone tights," Sonic said.

"Yeah, but you guys have super powers, and can do really cool stuff!" TK said turning to Sonic

"Just don't go all fanboy on us," TK only smirked. Sonic returned the smile as he picked TK back up. "Which way we going?"

"They should be…huh," TK said confused.

"What is it?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, my digivice says, there right here,"

"Here where?"

Suddenly, Sonic's ear twitched, as Knuckles's head turned around sharply. Suddenly they see a giant wolf come charging in from Knuckles's direction, but TK still had not noticed. The wolf has blue and white fur, as it comes charging at them faster then a car. It dived at them, which is when action was taken. Sonic leaped to the side to avoid TK getting hurt while Knuckles positioned himself under the wolf then tossed it overhead. However, it landed nimbly as if part cat.

"Man, it's like this whole world is out to get us!" Knuckles said charging toward the wolf. However, Sonic came in from the side and jerked Knuckles arm to as best he could, but went flying with the punch he threw. "What'd you do that for?"

Sonic landed in front of Knuckles in between the wolf and Knuckles. The wolf was about to pounce when TK ran up and put his arms out for the wolf to stop, and surprisingly it did.

"Stop they wont hurt you!" TK exclaimed.

"What?" Knuckles asked.

"That's what I said, but TK told me that wolfie here is housebroken, and one of his friends," Sonic informed him.

"Well then why did he attack us?" Knuckles asked.

"He probably was just worried for me, right Garurmon?"

"Yeah," the wolf said.

"It can talk!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"The flying, demon guy could, so why so surprised?" Sonic asked.

"Well, the demon guy at least had thumbs, this guy,"

"Most digimon are the fight first, talk later type," Garurmon explained.

"Works for me," Sonic said. "Where are the other digidestined?"

"I just need to give them the signal. Hey guys, its alright," Suddenly, more creatures burst from the thicket. A giant cactus with legs, a giant bird, a giant bug, a giant walrus, a cat like digimon, and a dinosaur like monster.

"Wow, is everything here a giant variation of something?" Sonic asked no in particular. "Well save the kitty cat there,"

The digimon were about to attack when Garurmon stood in between them and Sonic and Knuckles. "Garurmon what's wrong?" asked the dinosaur.

"These guys aren't our enemies," Garurmon said.

"How do you know that?" asked the cactus.

"TK is unharmed, and he vouched for them," he responded.

"Yeah guys, they wont hurt you," TK added.

"As long as the feeling is mutual," Sonic threw in his two cents.

"Well then if that's the case," came another voice from somewhere. Sonic turned his head toward where the other digimon appeared to see a brunette boy with goggles on his head. "Then I guess we can drop all hostilities,"

Immediately the digimon shrunk down to a much smaller stage. Sonic sighed, he didn't like feeling so puny around all these big guys. Sonic returned his attention to the brunette that called off the creatures. Then suddenly, a bunch of other kids appeared from the bush.

"TK!" exclaimed a voice. A giant flying hamster with wings flew into TK's arms and they shared a hug. "I missed you!"

"Me too!"

"TK!" called a much more stern voice. Sonic and Knuckles looked to see one of the kids who looking similar to TK run up to him. They guessed it was a family member. "Are you alright?"

TK nods. "Yeah, Sonic and Knuckles took care of me and their super nice,"

Matt turned to Sonic and Knuckles. "Thanks,"

"No problem, but we still have work to do," Sonic said.

"He's right, TK seems to be a target for someone, as well as a girl named Kari," Knuckles said with his arms crossed. He looked the kids over and noticed a little girl gasp slightly. The brunette boy quickly comforted her.

"Not to worry though, we're here to save the day," Sonic said with his hands on his hips opting to take the role super hero since TK already labeled them that. TK smirked at Sonic as if he was already safe. "So I guess introductions are in order right?"

"Right, well I'm Tai, this is my sister Kari," Tai points to a redheaded girl. "That's Sora," Next he points the boy next to TK. "That's Matt, TK's older brother," he points to another red head, but this one is a boy. He's shorter then everyone, save TK. "This is Izzy the brains of our operation," he points to a pale lack of muscle kid. "That's old reliable, Joe," then he points to another girl with a light brown hair. "And last but not least is Mimi,"

"Nice to meetcha. Names Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, and this heavy hitter is my pal Knuckles," The digimon also introduced themselves to the two as well. "Great, introductions aside let's cut the chatter and get down to the matter,"

"The fact is there is someone very interested in TK and Kari's powers. We're not sure what for, but…" Sonic started.

"We do know this person plans to corrupt them," Knuckles said.

"C-corrupt?" Izzy stated confused.

"Yes, corrupted, we don't know how, or why but that's the deal,"

"Any idea what that could mean Izzy?" Tai asked.

"Well, TK and Kari have one of the purest crest among us. Hope and Light, and we've all seen how powerful they are. I mean, I thought Angemon was fully evolved with how powerful he was, and with Angewoman's appearance Myotismon didn't stand a chance. Each time they appeared the battle did tend to tip in our favor,"

"I wonder who would want to do such a thing. Making TK and Kari evil is just, ugh," Mimi said distastefully.

"Yeah, what she said," Sonic added. "The best thing we can do is savor our strength. Right now we now we have someone called Icedevimon on our trail,"

"Devimon!" everyone questioned. Just the mere mention of his name shook TK considerably.

"I'm guessing you guys have some bad history with this Devimon fella,"

"Yeah, he was our first major victory," Sora said.

"Yeah, the first victories are always special,"

"But, we nearly lost someone," Matt said looking down at TK who only cringed at the thought.

"Ah, say no more, well handle this Devi-dork in no time,"

"Handle me will you?" came a cold voice. Instantly everyone save Sonic and Knuckles froze.

"Why do villains always show up completely random like that?" Knuckles grumbled.

"Eavesdropping, really, I remember a time when evil maniacal maniacs had a little more manners then that. They at least said 'excuse me',"

"My apologies," he said landing on a branch crossing his long arms. "I just can't seem to get a handle on that,"

"So how long have you been stal-I mean following us,"

"I can smell the powers of hope with just a thought. It's not hard to track, even with how fast you move,"

"That's Devimon?" Joe asked surprised.

"Not anymore, that's Icedevimon, a different version of him, but looking at his data he's supposedly just as strong," Izzy said looking at his computer. "His attacks are Ice Claw, and Frozen Touch,"

"Ready for another round?" Knuckles said jabbing his fist as if shadow boxing.

"Yes, but this time I'm not alone," he said as another laugh pierced the air. A creepy laugh of maniacal attempt that sent chills down everyone's spines, save Sonic and Knuckles.

"Oh shut up, and just appear already. Always gotta be so dramatic," Sonic said rolling his eyes.

Suddenly the sky filled with bats and then the bats started to come together while at the same time the light began to fade away from the sky. The whole island now covered in a chill of darkness. The bats began to settle into a figure until someone finally appeared who concealed himself in a cape still with maniacal laughter. Sonic began moving his hand in a circle as if saying 'come on wrap it up'. The cape unfolded to reveal a person, but not a person.

"Allow me to reintroduce my associate, Myotismon," Icedevimon said with a smirk.

"Hahaha, it is so good to see you again children," Myotismon said.

"I-I-it can't be," Gatomon stuttered.

"He can't be here," Sora said.

"I don't believe it!" Tai exclaimed.

"Believe it children I'm back and better then ever. I've come for the crest of light and it's bearer," Myotismon looking down Kari who was pulled behind Tai.

"For your boss right?" Knuckles asked as unfazed as Sonic.

"Hm?" Myotismon said looking down at the creatures before him as if just now noticing them.

"Yeah, for your boss. Ya know the one who sent you here, who you grovel to, or are you the one who becomes the footstool when the big guy wants to put his feet up," Sonic said.

"You dare insult me!" Myotismon barked. Suddenly the digidestined looked at Sonic like he grew second head almost pleading him not to make this guy angry. Sonic however was oblivious.

"I hate when bad guys say that. Like you're so important you can't be insulted, you're the henchman remember. Go eat some garlic,"

Myotismon growled at Sonic. "Do you have any idea the amount of power I have in my possession?"

"Nope, nor do we care," Knuckles added.

"But what you're telling me is you wasted that whole entrance to, dare I say, to strike terror into our very hearts?" Sonic asked. Myotismon just growled. "You're not giving very good customer service I demand to see your manager,"

This was Myotismon's breaking point as he raised his hand. "Crimson Lighting!" He brought his hand down as brought down a Crimson whip. Both Sonic and Knuckles leaped out of the way at record speed. It was so fast they appeared as a blur. Sonic quickly moved about the trees faster then either Icedevimon or Myotismon to notice. Knuckles went for the straightforward approach as he tackled Icedevimon off the branch and to the ground. Sonic had appeared behind Myotismon. He grabbed the end of his cape then flung himself over Myotismon's head blinding the digimon.

"By the way, does Dracula know you borrowed his cape?" Sonic said as he pulled the digimon off the branch. Myotismon freed himself then reached for Sonic who vanished. "Gonna have to be faster then that,"

Sonic appeared above Myotismon then used his spin attack to slam into Myotismon and slamming him into the ground. Myotismon threw Sonic off and into a tree. Myotismon threw another crimson lighting, but Sonic hopped over it than kicked off the tree. Myotismon pulled back his other fist then punched forward, but only for Sonic to perform one hand stand on his forearm.

"Hey there. I know you're the henchman and all, but do you know why your boss wants TK and Kari?"

"That's is not your concern!" Myotismon barked throwing Sonic off his arm. Sonic however landed nimbly on his feet.

"So, I'll take that as an 'I don't know' then,"

"Crimson Lighting!" Myotismon exclaimed as he lashed out with two crimson whips instead of one. Sonic leaped back out of range of the whips then performed a one-handed backhand spring. Mytoismon brought his whips around in a circular motion around Sonic, trying to get a grip on him. Sonic leaped out of the thicker parts lightning whip tsunami, and began to press farther out. "I sense you're starting to waver, being from another world,"

"Well you're senses aren't very trustworthy if ya ask me. You're fashion sense for example is definitely a no-no,"

"Grizzily Wings!" Myotismon barked as he shot out a stream of wild bats toward Sonic.

"Bats? Really, your shooting bats at me!" Sonic said as curled into a sonic spin attack smashing his way through. "I guess everyone needs a gimmick to separate them from the crowd, just don't start throwing Batarangs at me okay,"

"You insignificant pest!"

"Oh you sweet talker you,"

"ROAR!" Myotismon barked as swirling pool of pure darkness started to radiate from his body.

"Don't worry I got tons more bat jokes, and vampire funnies to keep this going _all_ day,"

The digidestined were in utter shock at what they were seeing. Granted they were finding the whole fight hilarious in its own way, they had never seen anyone smart mouth Myotismon in such a way. Myotismon has always been a dangerous enemy for them, and they all reveled in the idea of Myotismon being knocked of his high horse. Sonic seemed to fit the bill to a T. The best part about the situation though was that Sonic had the talk and the walk to back up that talk. He was right to be prideful, but about to make a grave mistake if he continued to underestimate Myotismon.

Not wanting to see his new friend overwhelmed with his own self-confidence, and seeing as Myotismon is getting serious TK looked down at Patamon. "Ready to go?"

"You bet!" Patamon leaped out TK's arms then floated towards the battle. Then he began to glow a golden light. "Patamon digivolve to….Angemon!"

Myotismon turned on a dime to swing his crimson lighting attack at Angemon. Angemon was quick to block it with his staff, but he slid along to dirt so his momentum was also cut. Sonic ran toward Myotismon while his back was turned. Myotismon reacted the same way he did with Angemon. However, the difference being Sonic would not allow his momentum to be cut, so he slid underneath the whip as it came around. Myotismon reacted back quickly as he brought his other fist into Sonic's jaw allowing himself a satisfied smirk. Sonic went sailing through the air, until Angemon came back around to catch him. Sonic thanked him then hopped back down to the ground. Angemon pulled back his fist as it bathed in golden glow.

"Hand Of Fate!" Angemon fired the attack, knowing that even if Sonic was in its path that only evil creatures will burn under its power.

Myotismon his hit squarely in the chest by the attack, then Sonic came with a follow up then smashed into Myotismon's chin with a sonic spin attack. While at the same time Myotismon landed, Icedevimon went flying through a tree, and landed near Myotismon. Knuckles walked out behind him, with Garrurmon, Ikkakumon, and Togemon there to back him up. Sonic observed he has the power of Angemon, Angewoman, Kabuterimon, and Birdramon there to back him up.

"I guess the digidestined have some pretty powerful allies," Icedevimon muttered whipping away a wound on his face.

"Try allies, who totally outclass you guys," Sonic said.

"You should surrender now while you have the chance," Knuckles said.

"That's not an option, but we wont be leaving without those children, and you two wont stand in the way," Icedevimon said rising to his feet.

"Really frost face, I think you're about to get burned, in more ways then one," Sonic said.

"Who is it you're serving?" Tai demanded in order to cut of the tyrants's rebuttal to Sonic's taunting.

"A powerful being known as Cherubimon,"

"Okay, anybody know who that is?" Sonic asked.

"_**It would seem my presence is needed after all**_**," **came a deep dark voice that made even Sonic and Knuckles shiver slightly.

Everyone turned their attention to the darkened sky still covered by evil clouds of darkness. Suddenly, there is a great build of discharge among the clouds as the sparks dance from one part of the clouds to another. Slowly the sparks began to concentrate on the center portion of the clouds. Then slowly a foot could be seen, then a leg, then a torso, until eventually a being had appeared. The being has this air of pure darkness, and terror. It has large bunny like ears on top of its head, but even those look demonic. The creature has purple skin, and a negative colored rainbow running down the top of it's head all the way to his waist. Three horns on his head with a small turf of fur around his collar. It's arms were freakishly long to the point the arms were as long as its entire body, but the arms are very bulky to show strength. It opened its deep dark yellow eyes to glare down below him. His eyes narrowed in on his targets. Once fully revealed he shot down to the ground before anyone could blink and he landed directly behind Myotismon and Icedevimon. The creature stood at least three times their height in total. The creature glared down at all those before him then his eyes fall down on a blue hedgehog looking at him with the least amount of fear he's ever seen in his presence. His eyes go into slits looking at the hedgehog, but the hedgehog responds by crossing his arms and rolling his eyes.

"So, Cherubimon I presume?" the hedgehog spoke. The creature nods. "I think its time we had a _chat_,"


	14. Time To Step It Up, Digimon Style!

_**Sonic Cross Mission 5 part 3**_

"_**Time To Step It up, Digimon Style!"**_

"So, I guess you're the leader of this freak show here?" Sonic asked as he pointed at IceDevimon and Myotismon.

"_**That is correct creature from another world. I also assume that you are this Sonic The Hedgehog character**_," Churuibmon spoke.

"Yeah," Sonic said surprised while crossing his arms. "You know me?"

"_**I was foretold of your arrival**_,"

"Sweet, so you were probably also foretold that your not gonna win this fight. I wont let you take these kids,"

"_**The decision of who wins and who loses is not yours to make**_,"

"I bet if I gave you a good supersonic black eye you'd think differently,"

"_**Myotismon, IceDevimon, this is your last chance to redeem yourselves. Deal with these menaces while I complete the ritual**_," Churibimon spoke as he turned toward the digidestined. The Digimon all quickly charged to intervene with the beast. "_**Filthy beast!**_" he exclaimed as he waved his arm to let a surge of power that blew all the champion level digimon away.

Izzy quickly typed on his laptop then gasped. "Izzy what do ya got on this guy?" Tai asked.

"This is…Churibimon fallen down angel type digimon. He's a mega level. We better watch out for his Lightning Spear, and his Judgment attack is nothing to sneeze at either," Izzy explained.

"A mega level huh, well then we'd better get our game faces on," Tai said.

"_**You can accept your fate or fall at me feet. The choice is yours children, but know you will not win**_," Churibimon spoke sending chills down everyone's spines.

"We'd better make sure they can handle that clown," Knuckles said to Sonic. Sonic nods then moves toward the upcoming battle that is until IceDevimon and Myotismon intervene. "Get outta the way!"

"Not likely, we wont allow you to intervene," IceDevimon said.

"This is your last warning guys, get outta the way," Sonic said.

"You will not move us easily," Myotismon as he pulled back his cape. "Grizzly Wings!"

A blast of bats went charging toward Sonic and Knuckles. They both crossed their arms in front of their faces to protect themselves, but they were inevitable blown back. They both went tumbling to the ground farther away from the digidestined. Sonic growled in annoyance at them, and then noted the dark sky. Then he returned his attention back to the monsters in front of him. Sonic decided to chance it.

"Knuckles, I'm gonna try and create a path for you to help them. At least one of us needs to get by," Sonic said. Knuckles offered no argument only a nod. Sonic then charged first at blistering speed. "Alright creeps let's see what you got,"

IceDevimon jabbed forward with his Ice Claw, but Sonic flipped forward to land on his forearm. Sonic then leaped forward to kick off IceDevimon's head then swing a punch that was however blocked by Myotismon's forearm. Myotismon then reacted by lashing out with his Crimson Lightning attack. It hit home as Sonic went careening to the ground. Sonic rolled backward to avoid an Icy touch from IceDevimon. Sonic rolled until he was on his feet then leaped up to dodge another Crimson Lightning attack that knocked a tree over. Sonic curled up into a ball then spun fast enough to fire out a shockwave blast. Myotismon raised is hand only for the attack to turn to dust. IceDevimon then slammed Sonic to the ground. Sonic hit the dirt face first. Sonic glanced up to see Knuckles had been successful in sneaking by and now he was noting that he had two serious problems on his hands.

"Great," Sonic muttered.

The Digidestined all made their Digimon digivolve to their strongest level, but it seemed futile as Churibimon was simply to powerful. Even their mega level digimon failed to put an end to him. Churibimon summoned his Lightning Spear attack then launched. Thankfully all the Digimon were able to avoid it. Churibimon then seemed to submerge into the ground. The next second he was coming out of nowhere from Zudomon's shadow.

"Zudomon watch out!" Joe called. Zudomon was alerted to late to act when Churibimon grabbed the back of Zudomon's head then forced him face first to the ground. Then brought a Lightning Spear in his other hand.

"Horn Buster!" MegaKabuterimon exclaimed shooting out a focused amount of electrical energy. The blast made contact with Churibimon's spear which gave him a powerful jolt. This stunned him long enough for Zudomon to push him off.

"Now hit him hard!" Tai exclaimed.

"Terra Force!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Wing Blade!"

"Flower Cannon!"

"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Celestial Arrow!"

"Horn Buster!"

All the digimon attacks seemed to hit it's mark, but the dust was to heavy to see. Suddenly, a Lightning Spear shot out of the dust aimed for Kari. Angewoman moved to protect her, but was suddenly being held by Churibimon who appeared from nowhere.

"Thunder Arrow!" came a voice. The power spear met the arrow to cancel each other out. Churibimon was surprised then turned to see the source. "Hammer Punch!" Knuckles called out as he slammed his fist on the giant's head. This also forced him to release Angewoman. "Can't win fairly so ya gotta try aiming at little girls huh,"

"_**Pest! I shall remove you myself, Lightning-**_," However, he was interrupted as MagnaAngemon struck him from behind with his powerful sword. Churibimon quickly swung around to knock the angel away. "_**I'll end this now,**_" Chruibimon then raised both his hands into the air. "_**Judgement!**_" he exclaimed bring down his hands and at the same time bringing down a powerful lightning attack from the sky. All the digimon cry out in agony as they all fall to the supreme power of Churibimon De-Digivoling in the process. "_**I toyed with you all for far too long. Now I shall claim the children so the Dark Celestial Triad may be formed**_,"

Churibimon snapped his fingers and two more lightning blast feel from the sky toward the Children of Light and Hope. However, Knuckles quickly jumped in to slam his fist into Churibimon's gut also throwing off the lightning blast. Churibimon fell back while floating in the air.

"Ya forget something ugly, ya still gotta go through me!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"_**And I shall, Lightning Spear!**_"

"Thunder Arrow!" Knuckles exclaimed.

The two attacks hit each other head on and then cancelled out. The two powerful titans tried their hand again with the same attack however yielding the same results. Knuckles moved in for close quarters combat thinking that with all Churibimon's power he might lack physical attack strength. Churibimon floated into the air out of Knuckles's reach not allowing such a confrontation. Knuckles let out another Thunder Arrow that Churibimon dodged, but was forced to come lower to the ground in order to. Knuckles then punched the ground to lift up a giant boulder then chucked it right at Churibimon. With a mere twitch of his eye Churibimon destroyed the boulder to mere pebbles. Churibimon then glanced around to notice Knuckles was gone.

"Hey ugly," Churibimon turned around to see Knuckles quickly gliding over to him from a tree. Knuckles then threw a mighty hammer punch into Churubimon's forehead. This forced the Dark angel to it's feet on the ground. "_The servers are the seven chaos_…" Knuckles said slamming his fist into the monster's gut. "_Chaos is power enriched by the heart…_" Knuckles let loose a powerful uppercut into the beast jaw. "_The controller is the one who unifies the Chaos_," Knuckles finished slamming both his fist into Churibimon's gut making him fall back. "Thunder Arrow!"

Knuckles raised his hands to let them bathe in green energy. This time instead of a lightning blast several green arrows burst from Knuckles's hands to consume Churibimon making him growl in pain.

"_**This ends! Final Judgment!**_" Churibimon exclaimed. Churibimon let down a powerful lightning storm and it all concentrated on Knuckles. Knuckles crossed his arms as the attack completely overtook him. He held strong as he growled out in agony and pain of the attack. When the attack finally finished Knuckles still held the position, but his body was smocking and he was severely injured.

"Knuckles!" TK called out to him.

Knuckles dropped his arms then glanced back at TK with a smirk. Then turned his attention back to Churibimon. Knuckles tried with all his might to lift his arms, which were so heavy. Knuckles's vision began to get foggy as he tried to concentrate. Eventually he fell to a knee.

"_**Know your place**_," Churibimon growled. Churibimon then waved his arm let out a small spark, but strong enough to send Knuckles flying another direction. "_**Now then, to continue**_," Churibimon said facing the children again. He snapped his fingers and the lightning came down again falling down on the bearers of Hope and Light and their digimon. They both cried out in pain.

"STOP IT!" Matt barked. Gabumon attempted to rise again.

"YOU BETTER STOP!" Tai yelled. Agumon mimicking Gabumon.

"STOP!" everyone yelled.

Suddenly the lightning blast was cut off from an outside source before the process could be completed. Churibimon was surprised until something stuck him making him slid against the ground. Everyone looked in that direction to see something standing there. It was extremely furry, big blue hands with claws, fangs, sharp forest green eyes, and strangely familiar sneakers.

"I'm going to beat the crud at of you," the figure said slamming his fist into his open palm. Everyone stared for a moment.

"Wait…is that Sonic?" Joe asked.

"Sonic the Werehog, at your service!" Sonic said lashing out at Churibimon. Churibimon quickly got his bearings realizing that his servants had failed to stop the hedgehog.

Sonic was quick as he grabbed hold of one of Churibimon's ears also pulling him in not allowing him to get into the air. Sonic yanked Churibimon hard enough to force him down to the ground, but for him to still be on his feet. Sonic then pulled himself closer in toward Churibimon to give him a good pounding. Sonic slam the back of his fist into Chruibimon's cheek however he didn't allow Churibimon to recoil to far. Sonic brought him in to bring a powerful kick into Churibimon's chin. Sonic kicked so hard that he actually flew back a few feet, but he landed nimbly on all fours. Churibimon was greatly stunned so Sonic dashed up to him to punch him in the gut, but he didn't stop there as he spun like a top going airborne at the same time hitting Churibimon in the jaw. Sonic was now above Churibimon so he cupped his hand together then slammed them on top of his head careful not to hit the horns. Churibimon couldn't take much more of the pounding, so Sonic decided to end it. Sonic landed on Churibimon's head then took hold of his bunny like ears. Sonic then flipped forward also taking Churibimon with him as he slammed Churibimon on his back.

"How'd you like that?" Sonic said smirking.

Churibimon slowly rolled over to push himself off the ground. "_**I-I…wont…be denied…my victory**_,"

"Join the club of other thwarted bad guys pal. It's over, you've lost," Sonic then reached into his quills to pull out a Chaos Emerald. The Emeralds glow bathed Sonic until Sonic transformed into Super Sonic. "Now, to get rid of all this negative feelings your placing on everyone," Super Sonic floated into the air. However, suddenly he was hit from behind from some kind of attack. Super Sonic faltered enough for him to lose concentration on his super form. Sonic hit the ground hard. "Whoa, never had anybody knock me out me Super Form before,"

"_**Your too late, Sonic**_," Churibimon said getting up from the ground. Sonic turned to see two dark angels staring down at him. "_**The Dark Celestial Triad has been born!**_"

Sonic stared the angels down. The male has demon wings with white and light greenish armor, an 'x' on the helmet, and bloody red fingertips. The female has black wings, a sharp spear in one hand, a thorn shield in the other, a black gown, black helmet, and a 'x' on her helmet as well. Sonic looked to the children and was shocked to them with empty looking eyes. They looked like zombies as the stared off into space. The digidestined tried to snap them out of it, but the digimon intervened. Once the dark angels went on the attack, the other digimon moved to protect their partners as best the could, however they were all blown aside by the wave of the male angels arm.

"_**Allow me to introduce, BlackSeraphimon, and BlackOphanimon!**_"

"TK! KARI!" Sonic yelled. Sonic glared back at Churibimon. "Change them back!"

"_**Afraid I cannot hedgehog, you must defeat them first**_," Sonic glared at the monster. "_**What's this, what happened to all that bravado you spat before?**_"

Sonic stood to his feet as he glanced back to see the angels float to behind him and Churibimon standing in front of him. Suffice to say it did not look good for the hedgehog. Sonic looked back to see Knuckles still to hurt to stand, let alone fight, and the other digimon didn't seem like they had a leg to stand on. Sonic was trying to think of what to do for now. He couldn't stop them, not like this anyway. His Super Form would be ideal for something like this, but he just didn't know at this point. Even though they caught him by surprise he was still knocked out his super form. Which means he was not skilled enough to battle in it yet, or at least in such conditions.

"_**Seven Hells!**_" BlackSeraphimon exclaimed shooting out seven black stars at Sonic. Sonic curled up to dodge the attack.

"_**Black Javelin!**_" BlackOphanimon exclaimed shooting out a beam from her spear. It hit home knocking Sonic out his spin form.

"_**Lightning Spear!**_" Churibimon exclaimed launching his attack at the downed hedgehog. Sonic went flying through the air to go rolling against the ground. "_**This battle you will not win Sonic. Surrender and this world will be spared**_,"

"That…voice sounds creepy….but not Churibimon creepy," Sonic muttered. He needed an idea fast. TK and Kari were under the spell indirectly affecting their digimon. They refused to come to their senses, and the digimon remain in Churibimon's influence. Sonic then realized he could do the same thing he did with the Net Nabbies. "Tai, catch!" Sonic said throwing his Chaos Emerald.

Tai reacted quickly to catch the emerald. "What is this?" Tai asked.

Sonic quickly realized that without direct contact with the emerald he felt significantly weaker. However, he still could stand. "Use that…use your heart, and the emerald…will break the hold on them,"

Tai was confused but turned to try it anyway. Hopeful that Sonic's idea would yield good results. Sonic noticed Churibimon's face fell into a frown at this motion. Obviously not liking the idea. So Sonic surmised that if Churibimon didn't like it then he must of made the right move. Sonic moved in to confront the Dark Celestial Triad as best he could.

Tai held the emerald in front of Kari. "Come on Kari, snap out of it," Tai asked shaking her by her should with his other hand.

"…" she still had the blank expression.

"Let me try," Matt said snatching away the emerald. "TK? TK can you hear me, wake up buddy!" Matt said holding the emerald in front of him. Still he had the same response as Kari. "This doesn't work!" Matt exclaimed about to throw the emerald.

"Don't be an idiot!" Knuckles yelled from a distance. Matt froze at his voice. Then everyone turned to him. "Sonic's powers depend on that emerald, and he just tossed it to you. Meaning he's sure that it would work, you just need to use it properly," Knuckles limped over to them. "It's power depends on your heart, your heart is a storm right now and if the emerald expressed that you could possibly destroy us all,"

"Then what do we do to save them?" Sora asked.

"Focus on this miracle. The Chaos Emeralds are also called miracle gems. Make your hearts one and the seal on them will break,"

Matt and Tai looked at each other then nod. They both calmed down then Matt placed the emerald on the ground. They both placed their hands above the emerald. Knuckles motioned for everyone to follow their lead. Then they closed their eyes as they began to feel their hearts all focus on what they wanted. How they wanted the energy to come out.

Sonic was slammed into a tree then collapsed to the ground. Sonic looked up at his opponents to see the Celestial Triad staring down at him. "_**It ends now, hedgehog**_," Churibimon said raising his hands preparing for the final attack. Suddenly, an overpowering light began shining from the side. It blinded Churibimon enough to stop him in his tracks. He then holds his hands up to his face. "_**What is this light?**_" BlackSeraphimon and BlackOphanimon then began to convulse in agony as the darkness began to steam out of their body. "_**No!**_" Churibimon is suddenly hit in the side by a powerful beam. Sonic looks to the side to see a being with a cannon pointed. White body armor, with a Wargreymon head, and MetalGarurumon head. Sonic was confused by this persons presence but did not question it.

"Yes," it said.

"Omnimon!" Izzy exclaimed surprised. Sonic looked over to the digidestined to see his Chaos Emerald let out quite a light show. TK and Kari gripping their heads in pain. Suddenly the darkness around the two possessed angels completely dispersed dropping an unconscious Patamon and Salamon. Omnimon moved quickly to catch both digimon. At the same time TK and Kari collapsed into their respective brothers's arms.

Sonic began to stand up bit by bit upon noticing the change of tide. "Sonic!" Sonic looked over to see Knuckles throw the emerald at Sonic. Sonic raised his hand to catch in his palm feeling his power starting to return to him. Sonic turned to the downed Churibimon.

"_**Nooo, You cant,**_" Sonic raised the emerald into the air above his head. "_**No, noo, noooo, noooooooo!**_"

"Chaos…Control!" Sonic exclaimed. The great warp in time and space overwhelmed Churibimon turning him into dust. The warp was so powerful it dispersed the darkness completely from the land. The bright blue sky visible again and the sun shining brightly. "Cool,"

(Break)

TK's eyes slowly open to see the sky a red orange color. TK supposed it must be quite late. TK then instantly sat up quickly realizing what had happened. He looked around to notice everyone relaxing around a campfire, and Kari just began to stir as well. Matt noticed TK awake and moved to him, and once seeing him move the others followed.

"Hey TK, how ya feel?" Mat asked.

"Okay I guess,"

"How ya doing Kari?" Tai asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Tai, just sleepy," she said.

"Glad that you two are okay, you really scared us," Joe said.

"You're always panicked Joe," Mimi said.

"So…somebody has to be,"

TK smirked then looked everyone over noticing two missing. "Where are Sonic and Knuckles?"

Izzy smirked. "They wouldn't leave until they made sure you two were okay, their right there," Izzy said pointing his thumb behind him. TK followed the direction of his thumb. He was able to make out a blue hedgehog on a tree branch, and a red echidna sitting at the base of the tree. They both looked to be resting.

"Glad their okay to," Kari said relieved. "How are the digimon?"

"We're fine thank you for asking!" Agumon exclaimed waving from the campfire. All the digimon including Patamon and Gatomon were there.

"I'm so happy your okay," Gatomon said clumping Kari.

"Me too!" Patamon said flapping into TK's arms for a hug.

"I'm glad that everyone made it okay," Sora said.

"That was really close though, I never thought things could get that hairy," Tai said.

"Lucky we had some help," TK said. TK stood up to quickly make his way over to the sleeping mobians, Kari following behind him. TK leaned in close to Knuckles to check how deep he was sleeping.

"Yes," Knuckles said. TK fell back slightly surprised but quickly composed himself.

"Hey Knuckles,"

"Hey TK, and Kari," Knuckles said opening his eyes. "Glad to see you two okay,"

"Thanks to you and Sonic," Kari said.

"Yep, but now that you two are okay it's time for us to head out," Knuckles said standing up. He seemed to have recovered quite well from his injuries.

"Awe, right now, come on stay!" TK pleaded.

"Sorry kid we gotta go," Knuckles said.

"Sonic!" TK exclaimed up to the hedgehog. Sonic seemed to have jumped as he lost his balance on the tree and fell off.

"He was really asleep…" Knuckles muttered.

Sonic groaned as he rubbed his head. "Gosh, what's with the noise?"

"Sonic!" TK said running up to him. "Sonic, you guys don't have to go now right. You can stay a little while longer can't ya?"

"Great to see you up and about TK," Sonic said standing back and stretching out his arms and chest.

"Sonic!"

Sonic sighed. "Listen kiddo. Now that you're okay I gotta go now. People to save ya know,"

"Can't they wait a little while," TK asked. He knew it sounded selfish, but he didn't want to say goodbye to Sonic yet. He didn't feel like this was the proper send off. He felt he should give more thanks then this.

"Sorry TK, but you know how I like to show up at the last second," TK's face fell as he looked down sadly. "Come on cheer up TK. I know it seems like we'll never see each other again being worlds apart, but don't sweat it," TK looked back at Sonic. "We're friends now, and friends always see each other again once they separate. There is no separation that's permanent among friends. Got me?"

"Yeah, I understand," TK said smiling at Sonic.

Sonic smirked as he pat TK on the shoulder. Sonic walked over to Knuckles then nods. Knuckles returns the motion then steps away. "Okay, first thing is to get you guys back to your world," Sonic held up his Chaos Emerald. "Chaos Control!"

The Emerald transformed into a blue portal. Knuckles looked surprised in Sonic's skill with Chaos Control. The digidestined said their goodbyes to their digimon. They walked over to the portal each one giving a final farewell.

"Thanks Sonic," Tai said.

"Thank you for saving me," Kari said.

"You're the best, both of you," Sora said.

"I wont forget you guys," Mimi said.

"Maybe we can all be as brave as you one day," Joe said.

"Not the smartest move, but it worked. Thanks Sonic," Izzy said.

"Thank you for saving my brother Sonic, you too Knuckles," Matt said.

"See ya later Knuckles. See ya later, Sonic the hedgehog!" TK exclaimed. And like that the digidestined was placed back in their world. Sonic and Knuckles gave the digimon a quick goodbye then jumped into the portal themselves.

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles both arrived in the Spark Realm. King Solar opened his eyes to see them. "Welcome you two. They was starting to look like a very tight situation,"

"It was," Knuckles said.

"Ah, no sweat piece a cake," Sonic said.

"Well, find anything new?"

"Yeah, whoever this entity is…it has it out for me. It's like every bad guy knows me somehow,"

"Like they were warned of your arrival?"

"Yeah,"

"Strange indeed,"

"Solar, what is this? This thing isn't normal is it?" Knuckles asked. "What protects our world from falling victim to it?"

"I don't know what it is. However, I know it also has the ability to travel between worlds and have great influence on those it comes in contact with. It seems to alter and change the personality of a living being suggesting it does not have a physical form. It's like a parasite it feeds off the host and gives the host power. The negative affects may only be felt after the passing of the entity,"

"So even when we stop this thing, it still causes damage?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm afraid so,"

"Then how do we stop it all together?" Sonic asked slamming his fist into his open hand.

"I think the only way to truly stop it, is to defeat it's physical form, or least when it becomes tangible. It's smart knowing that nothing in your world can defeat you, and that I would intervene if you could not. The only way to truly defeat you Sonic is off your own turf,"

"Man this thing really has it out for me, it should really chill doesn't it know I already have tons of guys chasing after me already,"

"Well what's one more going to hurt," Knuckles said turning to leave the realm.

"Very supportive," Sonic said turning to follow. Sonic stopped to face Solar. "Keep me posted on TK and the others,"

"Will do," Solar said.

Sonic quickly caught back up to Knuckles to leave. Knuckles looked at Sonic then at Solar from the corner of his eyes.

'What's this guy's gain? He knows something that he's not telling, and why does it feel like I've met him before when I know I haven't.' Knuckles looked at Sonic. 'And what is his connection to Sonic? Sonic doesn't just make random enemies, not saying he can't, but it's unlikely. Of course Sonic's oblivious to all this'

"Something wrong Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

"No…nothing to worry about just a thought," Knuckles said.

**_Mission 5: Mission Accomplished_**


	15. Battle For the PET!

_**Sonic Cross Mission 6 part 1 **_

"_**Battle for the P.E.T!"**_

Sonic was currently sleeping at the moment. After his last mission in the digital world he decided to take a little snooze break. Sonic decided to take a long nap at his buddy Tails's workshop. Tails of course didn't mind and allowed the hedgehog to rest on his soft couch. Sonic however didn't realize that the snooze break would have quite a rude interruption. Sonic turned over again enjoying his nap. Sonic was then torn from his dream world by a loud obnoxious knock coming from the door of the workshop. Sonic growled angrily.

"Tails, door!" Sonic yelled turning over trying to fall back asleep, another knock this time much harder. Sonic then turned to try and get Tails's attention to get the door but quickly realized the fox and the tornado were not present. "Great," Sonic rolled off the couch then stretched his back. The knocks became fiercer as Sonic stalled. "Chill out I'm coming!" Sonic got onto his feet then walked over to the door. He reached for the handle then yanked it open. "Man your pushier then girl… scouts…" Sonic then quickly realized he was again in the Spark Realm. He turned to see that he was not in Tails's workshop.

"Hello sir, would you like to be some coconut chocolate covered cookies," came a voice. Sonic narrowed his eyes as he turned to the side.

"We've got a sense of humor now huh," Sonic said irritated.

"Well you're not the only one who can tell a good joke," King Solar said as he sat on his throne looking down at Sonic.

"Great, so if that's all I'm gonna go back to my nap. I mean it's only been maybe a few hours since I got back from the last one," Sonic said.

"Afraid evil doers don't take breaks Sonic,"

"Someone needs to tell them not to be so persistent. Is it this weird energy again?"

"Actually, no, it's not,"

"It's not?" Sonic asked surprised. "Then why am I here?"

"Well the mission is a problem I thought you would want to look into because of personal ties," Sonic motioned for Solar to continue his explanation. "See, you remember your first mission, when you went to Dentech City to defeat Megaman and bring peace to the planet,"

"Right…"

"Well, you neglected to take your P.E.T with you,"

"Why is that important?"

"Sonic, that P.E.T. is one of the most advance pieces of technology in that world. Normally, Net Nabbies can't just be beamed in like that and then beamed out. The designs for the P.E.T. weren't just thought up they were created by a man by the name of Dr. Willie,"

"Let me guess, this guy is no PHD type doctor,"

"More like a megalomaniac type of a doctor, your type of doctor to be exact,"

"Fun…"

"Your mission is simple, retrieve the P.E.T. before the boy becomes a target and gets into danger,"

"You say it so simply, but it probably wont be. Besides, I told Miles to keep it so when I visit I would automatically go to him,"

"Well which is more important Sonic, your living quarters for that world, or the boy's life?"

"Well that's obvious when you say it like that,"

"Retrieve the P.E.T. before things get out of control," King Solar said simply as he snapped his fingers creating a portal behind Sonic. Sonic was also once again forced to have his powers in battle chip form. Sonic took the bag then turned toward the portal. "And no funny stuff,"

"Me? Of course not," Sonic said leaping into it.

"Yeah, of course not…" Solar said rolling his eyes.

* * *

Sonic fell from the sky then performed a somersault as he landed on his feet in a crouched position. He stood up to look around. He was definitely back in Dentech City, and it seemed he reappeared from where he left. Sonic noticed that the reconstruction of the city was going quite well. It seemed they were just finishing up. Sonic looked to see he stood on a rooftop. He walked over to the edge to see the streets below. Everyone seemed happy, and was going about their day as normal. Sonic realized that he needed to figure out just where Miles was at this point. Luckily, when he thought of Miles this innate sense went off in his head. It was a like a pull that tugged him in a certain direction. He pulled his feet onto the ledge then leaped farther out over the city. Sonic remember he isn't as fast, or nimble without his connection to the P.E.T, so he need to be careful. Sonic leaped from one part of the city to another trying his best to locate Miles.

Sonic felt that as soon he got close to where this feeling was pulling him it just got farther. Sonic performed a flip then landed on another building then looked down below with his arms crossed.

"Where is he?" Sonic said with his eyes shooting from side to side. Sonic assumed that the signal the P.E.T was giving off was correct, he just thinks that outside forces are at work. "Solar said that this weird energy didn't have anything to do with this problem, but it's just way too weird," Sonic again felt the signal start to move around in random directions. "This is getting annoying…" Sonic reached into his quills to grab to get his Chaos Emerald, but realized it was in battle chip form. Sonic sighed that there wasn't much he could do. "This signal I'm following is leading everywhere but to Miles…or maybe…"

Sonic began to really focus on how the signal moved. It moved in a constant motion…like a…moving vehicle. Sonic eyes opened wider when the thought hit him. Maybe, Miles is in trouble already. Sonic looked down to the street below to notice that an underground opening wasn't seen. He noted that the signal moved through the very spot he's looking, but did not see Miles. Sonic took to action immediately. Sonic leaped down to the street below then began following the signal that way. Sonic noticed he could barley keep up with the signal, so he assumed that whatever vehicle Miles was on it was really moving. Sonic drifted to the left out of an intersection to start running against traffic.

"Typical, but oddly enough I think this is how a normal hedgehog would 'go'," Sonic said dryly. Sonic using his the best of his abilities at this point began dodging cars. It was difficult sense the cars swerved trying to avoid, but inadvertently getting in his way. Sonic stepped onto the hood of car making a dent. "Sorry, in a hurry, that'll pop right out,"

Sonic then began picking his pace up and fast as he possibly could. Sonic gritted his teeth forcing his legs to go faster. Sonic then got an idea. He noticed a car on the side of the road with the driver just getting in. Sonic ran toward the car then leaped onto the hood. Strangely enough the hood popped up catapulting Sonic forward into the air. Sonic straighten his body out and as he came back down to the ground he curled up. Then he began to spin borrowing into the ground. Sonic was only moments in front of the vehicle that had Miles, so he had to be quick. Sonic soon broke through to land onto a train of some kind.

"An Underground Railroad, how original," Sonic said. Sonic noticed the train was going awfully fast. Sonic studied the outside of the train to see it was shaped like a bullet, ergo this must be a bullet train. These things are supposed to be really fast. Sonic also remembered the possibility of having no easy access points. However, upon inspection Sonic noticed a hatch. Sonic smirked.

* * *

"Now, hand over the P.E.T. or this little train rollercoaster isn't going to have a happy ending," said a man with wild hair, and earmuffs on, with a suit. Currently he was on a screen looking down on a two men and boy. The men have on business suits possibly in the middle of a meeting. One a black suit, the other navy, and judging from the completion of the boy he may've been related to the man in the black suit. This was Miles Allgeleta. Miles had decided to go with his dad to see this new Underground Railroad station that explored deeper parts of the terrain. Miles didn't seem much need for it, but when he arrived he saw that it was indeed quite a sight. Large caverns, beautiful oasis untouched by man, and complimentary snacks. Miles thought this was just what he needed, but soon realized his troubles weren't over. There wasn't his first time in this situation since Sonic left. Oh no, sometimes he escaped by the length of his skin. Lan volunteered to be his bodyguard, but Miles declined saying it to be too weird, no he regrets the decision.

"Why are you guys so keen on getting this?" Miles asked.

"Because…and that's all you need to know. Hand it over, and I may not derail this train," the man said.

"So, you're one of the ones whose been after my son, you'd better back off or else-,"

"Uh Dad," Miles said quickly cutting in. "I don't think it's best to yell at the guy with his finger resting on the derail button,"

"Well son, we can't give into their demands without any insurance that everyone will be okay,"

"Hello everyone!" called a voice from the back of the car. Everyone turned their heads. Miles's face lit up at the sight. "But allow me to introduce myself, my name is Sonic the hedgehog and I will be your insurance agent for today," Sonic said smirking his hand on his chest.

"Sonic!" Miles exclaimed running up to the hedgehog.

"Hey Miles, like the new threads," Sonic said. Indeed Miles changed his look a bit. He has on black denim shorts, with a open buttoned sky blue collared shirt, a white shirt underneath the collared shirt, and blacks shoes with sky blue highlights.

"Thanks, you don't look that different,"

"Yeah, that's just what I wanted to hear," Sonic then crossed his arms as he turned to the man. "So, I'm guessing you're from this World 3 crew right?"

"You are correct, I represent everything electrical, I am Count Jack Zap. With my partner Elecman I plan to take that P.E.T of yours,"

Sonic snorted. "Count Jack Zap?"

"What?"

"Oh nothing, I guess I've heard stupider, although it's really hard to think of anything,"

"Shut your mouth and just fork over that P.E.T before I have Elecman deal a heavy blow,"

"Well see that's a problem. I just bought these new mats and I figured out a sweet place where I can put a couch in there,"

"Still the same Sonic," Miles said.

"Still think you got the magic touch?" Sonic said tossing his bag to Miles. Miles caught the bag then smirked.

"You bet, ready?" Sonic nods. Miles glanced around for a moment until he notices a part next to the door of the train. Miles pressed a button and Sonic's eyes turned emerald green. Sonic then materialized into the P.E.T. "Jack in Sonic the Hedgehog, power up!"

And Sonic was off spinning like a wheel until he made it the net where he simply performed a chain of somersaults until his feet met the ground. Sonic looked around to see a whole bunch of electrical viruses. "Well, this shouldn't be too much trouble," Sonic then began to quickly take out viruses left and right. Most of his speed had returned now, so dusting off the viruses was like wiping away grim off a window. Sonic moved a blue blur bashing each virus as he went. It was not long until the plain was clear. "Okay, Miles you guys try and get control of the train now,"

"Right, Dad?" Miles said.

"We're on it," Mr. Allgeleta said taking the other man with him.

"Now then, we have to deal with this Zap guy,"

"Still can't think of anything stupider," Sonic said.

"Maybe, you should be careful of who you taunt, pal," came a voice from Sonic's plain. Sonic turned to face a mess electricity gathering to one spot. "You'll find the response shocking,"

"Blur Speed, battle chip in and download," Miles said quickly. Sonic took this moment to move out of the way of the blistering lightning attacks. Elecman sent out a burst from the generators from his back. Sonic quickly moved in between each string of electricity in a complete blue blur.

"Come on keep up!" Sonic said flipping out of the way of another blast.

"Your going to be quite shocked how far those comments of yours gets you," Elecman said raising a hand then sending out a more concentrated burst.

"Oh, so we're still doing puns huh, well then, shock it to me," Sonic said leaning his torso out of the way of the blast at the same time raising his arms. Sonic then went in close to Elecman, however this was bad move. As soon as he came in contact him for a spin attack Sonic was repelled. Sonic went tumbling to the ground giving off a discharge from his body.

"I bet that sent shivers done your spine huh. Quite a paralyzing move," Sonic then began shakily get off the floor. "No, please the floor suits you well," Elecman let out another burst from his hand.

"Quick Recovery Battle Chip in and download," Miles said.

Sonic quickly shook off the attack to roll away from the electric blast. "Oh yeah?" Sonic said. Sonic performed a back flip with a long arch and then he landed in front of Elecman. Elecman tried to grab him, but Sonic was too quick as he ducked down. Sonic then turned to kick Elecman off his feet. "The look is more you then me," Elecman growled getting off the floor. Sonic jumped back as Elecman was starting to get much more dangerous to be around. "Miles, I need something here,"

"Hmmm…maybe we can fight fire, with fire," Miles said scratching his chin. He then came up with an idea. "Sonic here goes. Wind Powers Battle Chip in and download!"

"Wind powers, how will that help me?" Sonic said jumping farther away from the electrical storm that is Elecman.

"How do you like your electricity, positive or negative?" Elecman said touching the ground to unleash a electric surge through the floor. Sonic jumped up and out of the path of the surge.

"I prefer neutral thanks," Sonic said.

"Sonic, lightning and wind are basically the same thing. When wind speeds up enough the molecules begin to bump into each other creating a charge. And if pushed fast enough that charge can create, lightning,"

"Oh, I get it, fight fire, with fire," Sonic said finally understanding. Sonic curled up then began spinning as fast as he could. He gained a powerful gust of wind and began to charge faster and faster. Finally, the wind had enough charge in it for Sonic to go on the offensive. "Ready, charge! Haha get it, charge,"

Sonic rushed forward meeting Elecman head on. Sonic was still trying to keep his wind going and feeding off the electricity that Elecman was giving off. Soon Elecman was becoming more vulnerable.

"That's it, now Triple Sonic Spin Attack, battle chip in and download,"

Sonic then shot forward then slammed into Elecman at the same time unleashing a powerful discharge. Back on the human plain the train lights began burst and the train began to go haywire with all the excess energy. Slowing it down was becoming much harder with so much electrical energy flowing through the system. Miles ducked down as the light bulbs blew out one by one.

Sonic and Elecman skid away from each other both giving off a small distinct discharge of electricity. "You wont win this," Elecman said.

"Where have I heard that before…oh yeah some guys usually say that before I stomp them. Since this is your official first trouncing by me I'll cut ya deal. Give up and tell me what your plans are,"

"Do you really think I'll talk about our plans?"

"Well no. Miles,"

"Light Attack, battle chip in and download,"

Sonic began to spin charging up energy as light began to gather around him. Eventually he came to a stop and stared at Elecman. "Last chance to give up,"

"I'll fry you!"

"As yummy as that sounds I'll have to pass," Sonic launched himself forward. Upon noticing his movement Elecman quickly began charging energy for another attack. However, he was cut off as Sonic struck him in the chest with a spin attack. Then again in his back, then his side, and before he knew it Elecman was completely overwhelmed. "Now, what've we learned today?" Sonic said flying forward with a flying kick.

"Augh!"

"That's right, pay your electric bills and no one gets hurt," Sonic said slamming into his head with a spin attack. Sonic then came in to finish the job, but Elecman was logged out. "Awe, leaving already, you never stay and cuddle!"

"You will pay for this you hedgehog, ya hear me, you'll pay!" Jack exclaimed as he made his getaway.

"The checks in the mail!" Sonic called. "…I still can't think of anything studpider,"

"Thanks for the save Sonic," Miles said.

"Your welcome, now lets see if we can bring this train to a stop," Sonic said.

Sonic worked his way through the system to try and bring the train back to the station softly. Miles's dad quickly checked on Miles to see if he was safe. Of course the business meeting would have to be renegotiated, but no one was harmed. However, once Miles stepped off the train he was bombarded with questions from Lan who seemed to have arrived on the scene a bit late.

"Miles are you alright? What happened? Did they get your P.E.T.? How did you stop Jack and Elecman?"

"Lan, chill its been taken care of," Miles said finally getting a word in. "And it's thanks to Sonic,"

"Sonic?" Lan asked. Miles pulled out his P.E.T. so Lan could see the familiar blue hedgehog on the screen. "Whoa, Sonic when'd you get back,"

"A little while ago,"

"It's good to see you again Sonic, I never got a chance to say thanks for the save," Megaman said from Lan's P.E.T.

"Ha, no sweat. Hey Megaman, have you been experiencing any problems since then?" Sonic asked.

"Now that you mention it, Megaman tends to crash a lot, and right now we haven't exactly been at our best,"

"I was afraid of that…" Sonic said.

"Sonic what's happening?" Miles asked.

"I think it's best we swap stories on our way to HQ," Megaman said.

"Oh, HQ, that place I was there for like 10 minutes," Sonic said.

"Well it's still HQ, and we're still Net Savers," Miles said.

"You seemed strangely none pessimistic lately, what up?" Sonic asked.

"Well we're a team again, and I have my net nabby. Even if it's for a little while, at least we get to battle together again. I've been practicing, so I hope your still light on your feet,"

"Remember me, I'm Sonic,"

"Well don't lose your confidence, we've got ourselves a real pickle," Lan said.

Sonic chuckled, "Pickle,"

"Ignore him, you were saying?"

"We gotta go to HQ remember?" Megaman said.

"Oh right, come on Miles we gotta hurry," Lan said charging off.

"Right," Miles began to run after him, but turned to his dad. "Dad I-,"

"Do what ya gotta do, just make sure your home before 10," he said.

Miles smiled, "Thanks dad," Miles then ran off after Lan. Miles then heard Sonic begin to snicker.

"Your curfew is ten?" Sonic chuckled.

"Shut up Sonic, it's your fault anyway,"


	16. Beat Down Everyone

_**Sonic Cross Mission 6 part 2**_

"_**Mission: Beat Down Everyone!"**_

"So, basically, you want us to just go around and pound anyone who gets in the way?" Miles asked. Currently they were at the Net Savers HQ discussing things with the chief. Apparently, WWW was really focused on getting Miles's P.E.T. and wouldn't let it get away from them. Although with Sonic's reappearance they now realize that Miles can now fully fight back and have some form of better protection. Miles was thankful that Lan and Chaud won't have to stick so close him anymore, but to their credit many sticky situations were avoided thanks to them. The Chief had decided that since both Megaman and Protoman were experiencing a few glitches, Sonic and Miles would be the point of the operation in putting WWW in their place. Thus the reason for Miles's earlier statement.

"Well in lamest terms, yes," the Chief responded. "You're the target, but now you have a good chance of fighting back now,"

"Something they won't expect?" Sonic asked.

"Well after what you did to Elecman, they'll be pretty aware of it then. It's no secret Sonic that you're pretty powerful," Megaman told the blue hedgehog.

"Curse my great reputation," Sonic said with mock sadness.

"And let's not forget there is always the off chance that some other enemy may get involved,"

"Well you know what they say the more the merrier, I'll beat em all down!" Sonic said clenching his fist while smirking.

"That's the spirit!" the Chief said smiling. "Try and stay focus boys and don't forget what your goal is. We must convince WWW that the P.E.T. is not worth all the troubles they will inevitable go through. It's either that or destroy it, understood?"

"Yes sir!" Miles and Lan exclaimed. Miles and Lan then leave the HQ and decided to take a leisure stroll.

"No offense to the Chief, but I doubt that plan is gonna work," Miles said finally voicing his opinion.

"Why not?" Lan asked.

"WWW don't seem like the type to throw in the towel, and with Sonic here their probably gonna bring the fight harder than ever,"

"And I'd prefer my P.E.T. in one piece if he doesn't mind," Sonic said.

"Well what do you guys think we should do?" Megaman said.

"Pounding the heck out of WWW is a good place to start," Sonic said.

"What will that accomplish though, if your time here is limited then you don't have time to fight a full scale battle,"

"Hmmm, your right…"

"We'll figure something out, I know we can," Miles said confidently.

"Well since I don't have bodyguard duty today I think I'm gonna go goof off, wanna join?" Lan asked.

"Nah go on ahead, I kinda wanna have what fun I can with Sonic," Lan nods understandingly. He straps on his skates then shoots off into a random direction. "Alright, been a while since I've been on my own,"

"Whoa, have they been crowding you that much?"

"Like you wouldn't believe, the only thing they didn't do was follow me in the bathroom or taste my food for me,"

"Just friends trying to look out for ya," Sonic chuckled.

"I know, but do they have to be so thorough?" Miles groaned as he began walking in another direction. Sonic seemed pretty pump for a battle, but honestly he wasn't too surprised. Miles wanted to take a small walk through the park, a non digital area so he wouldn't be surprised in any way. Sonic however wanted to go to an amusement park, but Miles couldn't stop counting how many ways that could go downhill.

"This is a nice place, funny how so much technology is around yet your parks are so natural," Sonic said looking at the area around him from his P.E.T.

"Yeah, it helps puts everything into perspective, plus it gets a little nerve racking with everything on to you,"

"True, me being one of those things, how about we find a Net Battle with someone!" Sonic said excitedly.

"You still wanna fight?"

"Yeah, after that battle with Elecman I'm really pumped up," Miles looked around the park until he noticed a net battle arena where Net Ops can connect their P.E.T's to. Miles walked over to it but noticed nobody there. He looked around the park and it seemed at first glance no one was really a Net Op.

"Doesn't seem like anyone is around Sonic, how about we just head home and do a little practicing inst-,"

"Hey are you a Net Op?" asked a person behind Miles. Miles turned around but noticed the lack of a person. "Down here," Miles glanced down to see a boy. He looked to be just a little kid with fudge bown hair, yellow t-shirt with a familiar symbol on it, jean shorts, with white shoes.

"And you are?" Miles asked.

"Oh, his I'm Chisao, but I bet you may know my big brother since he is the best Net Op in the world,"

"Really, who is your brother?"

"Dex Oyama,"

"No way, you're Dex's little brother?" Miles asked in disbelief.

"See I thought you knew him!" Chisao said excited.

"Of course, not because we shared the same class, whatever happened to him anyway?"

"Dex said he was so great he decided to become a curry chief,"

"Yeah, that's a good cover," Sonic muttered. Upon hearing him Chisao looked at Miles's P.E.T. "Wow, your P.E.T sure looks cool, and that's a cool net nabby,"

"Well the kid must not be that misguided,"

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Miles asked allow Chisao to look at his P.E.T.

"Well I'm not so little I can't go on a walk by myself am I?" he griped. Clearly there was a story here.

"What's your story?" Sonic asked beating Miles to the punch. The boy sighed.

"I want to get a net nabby already, but everyone keeps saying I'm not old enough,"

"There's an age cut off?" Sonic asked surprised.

"Net Nabbies is a quite a responsibility, and sometimes all little kids could think of is the fights. There has to be some responsibility," Miles explained. "Let's not forget about Darkloids and such,"

"Darkloids?" Sonic questioned.

"Oh yeah, you weren't around for that. There evil Net Nabbies that operate on their own and are pretty powerful from what Lan told me. They get their power from something called a Dark Chip,"

"And their Dark stylist must Darkly to their Dark hair too," Sonic said. Chisao chuckled a bit as Miles rolled his eyes.

"Sure whatever helps, there'll all gone though so not like they're a problem anymore,"

"Yes, those Darkloids were pretty annoying," a voice came from behind them. Miles turned around sharply to a man with fire red hair a skin tight shirt with a flame on it. "A pleasure to meet ya boy,"

"And who might you be?" Miles asked facing the man all the way giving him his full attention.

"Names Mr. Match, and I will be taking that P.E.T off your hands now,"

"I really doubt you can back up what you're saying right now. What's stopping me from just leaving?"

"Well there's the fact you're surrounded," he motioned behind them and saw that indeed two others were there. One being a girl and the other being Jack, and another a man with his eyes closed and markings on his face.

"Shessh, is the circus in town or what?" Sonic asked out loud.

"You won't be so cocky this time you blue pest since now you gotta deal with all of us," Jack said.

"And there's the small fact we finished preparations," said the Indian man pressing a button. Suddenly cylinders shot out the ground and began to produce a field around the area.

"Are you kidding this again!" Sonic asked annoyed.

"Well at least it's not covering the entire planet," Miles said.

"But we're trapped!" Chisao panicked throwing his arms up.

"How did you guys get your hands on this stuff, I thought it was all locked away?" Miles demanded.

"Well we decided to go and unlock it. Now, you can try and escape, but you probably won't get far," Mr. Match said smirking. Then he pulled out a strange looking chip, as did the other WWW members. This made Miles gasp.

"Really feel like I'm missing something here," Sonic said.

"Those are cross fusion chips, but how did you guys get your hands on those?" Miles demanded.

"They were a gift from a friendly donor,"

"Who?"

"We honestly don't know, but his payment plan was relatively simple," said Yahoot.

"Which was?"

"Delete Sonic the hedgehog!" Jack exclaimed.

"Maybe this mission won't be as easy as Solar made it sound," Sonic muttered. Then they all watched as all four inserted the chips into their P.E.T's and suddenly a bright flash of light covered their bodies. Then when the light faded away they were all dressed as their respective Net Nabbies. "I feel like I'm watching some guys and gal play dress up,"

"Sonic their so much more dangerous now, I need you out here," Miles exclaimed. Sonic in an instant flashed out the P.E.T then digitalized right in front of him. "Okay we got four targets, Torchman, Elecman, Wakkoman, and Magicman. They're all pretty tough on their own, so working together and crossed fused may be a serious challenge,"

"Don't sweat it, leave it to me," Sonic said getting ready, but soon realized his position. "Wait, let me get these guys to safety first,"

"Too late, Fire Tower!" Mr. Match said slamming his arm on the ground send a tower made of flames toward them.

"Warp Speed Battle Chip in!" Miles exclaimed. Sonic quickly grabbed both boys then vanished in the blink of an eye avoiding the tower of fire.

"Where'd they go?"

"There," Yahoot said launching an assault of magical fire toward the general direction. He ended up torching a tree, but a blue blur leaped out of the top of the tree then dashed off.

"These guys aren't playing fair at all!" Sonic exclaimed as he moved toward the edge of the bubble. He was unable to get both boys to a somewhat safe location.

"That just means we can't draw this out, if we don't they're gonna wreck everything!" Miles exclaimed.

"What do you suggest?"

"A quick transformation should make them back off," Miles suggested. Sonic screeched to halt just as a giant ball landed in his path. This knocked Sonic and both boys to the ground.

"Sacred Sword and Soul Surge, double download!" Miles exclaimed. Suddenly a golden glow surrounded Sonic's body as he dashed in front of both boys with a golden glow around his body. Miles cringed hoping that he was in time.

"Wow!" Chisao exclaimed in awe. Miles opened his eyes to see Sonic standing holding back the ball with his sword. Sonic has on a golden armor that covers his entire body including his quills, a short red cape, and a golden sword of light. Miles looked at his P.E.T to see the name of the new transformation.

"Excalibur Sonic!" Miles exclaimed.

"Alright you creeps bring it on," Excalibur Sonic challenged. Mr. Match met his challenge summoning a fire sword from his right hand. Sonic blocked the sword holding back his opposition. Mr. Match instantly noticed that Sonic was holding him back with one hand. "I hope for your sake that's not all you got," Sonic threw him back then moved to challenge the other members of WWW.

"Excalibur Slash, battle Chip in and Download!"

Sonic's sword began glowing a solid gold color as Sonic pulled his sword back. Sonic blew away them all with a single sword sweep. Sonic then looked at the Dimensional Bubble surrounding them. "You know what they say about the legendary sword Excalibur," Sonic flew into the air toward the bubble. "It can cut through anything!" And with one simple slash the bubble was cut open eventually making the whole thing fall apart. With the bubble gone so were WWW cross fusion. They all instantly were alarmed when they saw a super powered Sonic still in front of them. "Well, I guess dress up is over,"

"We won't give up so easily!" they called as they dashed off making their getaway. Sonic allowed them to leave realizing that he'd have another chance soon. Sonic powered down back to his normal form. "I still need some practice with that," Sonic muttered.

"That was so cool!" Chisao exclaimed running up to the hedgehog. "You took them down in no time at all!"

"Well it's more I ended the fight before it could continue. I couldn't get you guys anywhere secure to have a real fight with them," Sonic admitted. Sonic glanced back at the direction the four members of WWW went. "I wonder just how exactly those guys got their hands on that stuff,"

"We could head over to Sci-Labs and find out ourselves," Miles suggested.

"That we could, but what about this one," Sonic said nodding toward Chisao.

"Maybe you should go on home Chisao, we seem to be attracting more trouble than usual," Miles suggested to him.

"Awe come one, I'm not too little to tag along am I?" he pouted.

"Kids got spirit, he has my vote," Sonic said.

"Sonic, how are you going to protect me, yourself, the P.E.T, and Chisao?"

"I'm a great multitasker," Miles huffed at the hedgehog. "Besides, those Cross Fusion chips were pretty cool, any chance we could get our hands on one?"

"Why would we need one?" Miles asked suddenly getting nervous.

"Just a thought Miles, besides we have a whole day still to do whatever we want. We can pay Sci-Labs a little visit to find out more about these chips. After that I say we just kick back and relax,"

"Yeah, relax a bit Miles," Chisao agreed.

"Oh great not you too Chisao," Miles groaned.

"Two on one, let's go!" Chisao exclaimed leading the way to Sci-Labs, with Sonic right behind him.

"S-Sonic at least get back in your P.E.T!" Miles called after them.

"So it's true…" a voice muttered from the distance. "A P.E.T does exist that can bring a Net Nabby to the real world, interesting…" muttered the being.


	17. Delusions of Grandeur

_**Sonic Cross Mission 6 part 3**_

"_**Delusions of Grandeur,"**_

"Alright…so what are we doing again?" Chisao asked somehow bored in the few minutes.

"Well Sci-Labs was helpful in explaining these chips to us," Miles said holding up a Cross Fusion chip. "Wonder why they gave me one though,"

"To use obviously," Sonic stated from inside his P.E.T.

"Yeah, but you can leave your P.E.T any time you want. I don't see it being that beneficial to us,"

"Well still might be cool," Chisao added.

"Still…we gotta wreck WWW, deal with the P.E.T situation…"

"And don't forget fighting off who else might want this thing," Miles added.

The two boys had decided that they had no choice but to walk around town for the moment. With WWW currently licking their wounds they should be safe for the moment. Plus, Sci-Labs had been generous enough to lend Miles a Cross Fusion chip for an emergency. Sonic was growing a bit restless that one could swear he's been in this position for months. However, Miles and Chisao were indifferent to the hedgehog's whining. Miles had decided the best thing to do at the moment was regroup with the others. Power in numbers after all.

"Sonic think you can send a few people a message?" Miles asked.

"Okay…I guess since that's what I'm for now…" Sonic said while rolling his eyes.

"Don't be a baby, just send a message to Lan, Chaod, and the others,"

"Right…uh…let me see…" Sonic grabbed a notepad from seemingly nowhere then began to scribble on it.

"Sonic, I never told you what I wanted to say,"

"I can take a wild guess," Sonic said as he continued to write. After Sonic deemed the message finished he placed in a digital mailbox on the side. "That was kinda fun, can we IM someone?"

"No,"

"Awe come on, we can start a chat room,"

"Sonic…" Miles groaned.

"Quite the mouth piece on that one," came a voice behind them. Miles and Chisao turned around, but only to be tackled down to the ground by a tall thin yet strong male with long blonde hair. The man snatched the P.E.T from the air then stared into it. "Ah…this should make my reign all the more easier,"

"What the-oh no Sonic!" Miles exclaimed.

"Hands off the merchandise pal," Sonic said. He suddenly warped out the device to appear before the figure then performed a sweep kick to knocked the man's feet from under him. Sonic reached for the P.E.T but was rejected by the man's quick reflexes. Sonic gaped a moment as he was pushed back on his feet and the man revocered.

"Whoa…" Chisao gasped.

"He's not normal…" Sonic said on edge. "Who or what are you?"

"My name is Bass, and with this new P.E.T I will be able to materialize in the real world at will just like you, but I shall use this power differently,"

"Something tells me you're not planning on viewing the tourist hotspots,"

"Now to form the connection," he said holding up the P.E.T to force his himself into the device.

"Hey, I never got my eviction notice!" Sonic said rushing forward.

"Well here it is now!" Bass exclaimed as he suddenly collapsed onto the ground right when Sonic got to him. Suddenly, out the P.E.T came a net nabby with large fins on his head and a traveling cloak covering his body. Bass looked at his hands then smirked as he looked all around him. "Ah…so this is true freedom,"

"Unless you're the type of Genie that sings and has a colorful personality, I'm gonna need you to get back in your little cozy home there," Bass smirked at Sonic as he raised a hand pointed at him. Sonic halts in his tracks as he looks back to see Miles and Chisao right behind him. Sonic turns on a dime rush up to the boys wrapping his arms around their waist respectfully and leaping up into the air dodging a purple laser beam shot out Bass' hand. The destruction the attack caused to the building a few blocks away was serious, and people sounded like they were in danger.

"Oh no!" Miles exclaimed hearing the screaming.

"Why you!" Sonic growled turning toward Bass from the building he landed on. Sonic jumped down to land on a parked car. "Let's dance pal!"

"Sonic there are people in trouble!" Miles alerted. Sonic glanced back to see that Miles was indeed correct, the hedgehog looked back at Bass to glare at him.

"Well what's it gonna be?"

"I'll deal with you later," Sonic said turning to run back toward the collapsing building. Sonic's powers were dubbed down a bit because of his lost connection to the P.E.T but he still retained some of his speed. He was fast enough to at least get people to safety of the danger zone of the destroyed building. He quickly spin dash a large piece of rubble that was about to crush a woman and removed her from harms way. Once he deemed the area safe he turned his attention back toward where Bass is, well was now. He sighed in irritation at losing him like that. "Darn it…"

"Sonic!" Miles called rushing up to him. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah…but I lost Bass…"

"Don't worry, that message you sent out was perfectly timed. The others had caught up with us and Lan and Chaod went after Bass,"

"But aren't the both of them glitching up really bad?"

"Yeah, so we'd better hurry to support them,"

"Right," Sonic said with a nod. Sonic glanced around. "Where's Chisao?"

"I told him to stick with Mayline since this is about to get really dangerous,"

"Alright then shall we track down a psychopath?"

"Lets,"

(BREAK)

Bass stood at one of the highest points in the city. With his body mostly covered by his cloak, he raised a hand to observe the P.E.T. He smirked at the potential he had in the palm of his hands at the moment. Below he saw blue towers suddenly appear all around him and then before he knew it he was encased in a Cyber field. He looked at around the shield then scoffed at the pathetic attempts to confine him. He looked to the P.E.T with a smirk. "I'll simply slip around this through the Digital Plain," he said.

"Not happening Bass!" exclaimed a voice from behind. Bass turned sharply to narrowly dodge a sword slash from Choad as Protoman, however Lan as Mega Man had a sharp eye as his blast knocked the P.E.T right out of Bass's grasp.

"Pest…" Bass growled. He removed his cloak revealing the rest of his body and he clenched his fist for two separate beam swords to appear. "Come and allow me to claim your Ultimate Data,"

"Cyber Sword battle chip in!" Lan exclaimed as his blast was replaced by a sword. Lan and Chaod rushed Bass at the same time hoping to overwhelm him. However, the Net Nabby was no push over as he was able to fight off both competitors with only slight difficulty. He parried Protomon then kicked him away. Then he engaged in a one on one with Mega Man seemingly evenly matched in skill. However, it was an illusion that Bass put out as he quickly got behind Mega Man to knock him into an oncoming Protoman.

"You're both pathetic, nothings compared to me," Bass stated.

"Well sure we'd thought we couldn't take you," Chaod stated.

"Were not even 100%," Lan stated with sternness in his eyes.

"But then again we don't really have to be to win," Mega Man added.

"What are you talking about?" Bass asked curious as to what his defeated opponents could be up to.

"Just a simple statement," came a voice behind him. Bass gasped as he turned sharply to see Sonic and Miles with the P.E.T in hand.

"I won't let you!" Bass growled rushing forward at incredible speed. Sonic rushed him head on for both opponents to collide head on and bouncing off each other.

"Tough, go for it Miles!"

"I don't know if this'll work!" Miles exclaimed as he held up a chip. "Cross Fusion!" he exclaimed inserting the chip after inputting a few others. The P.E.T exploded in a show of light and Miles was bathed in it. Sonic broke down into data as he began to reassemble on Miles. The look was slightly different from Sonic himself. Miles has on Sonic's soap light speed shoes, a flame ring on right wrist, a bounce bracelet and on top of that his magic hand. Sonic's muzzle covered the lower part of Miles' face like a mask, and small amount of white fur appeared on the top of his chest. Miles also had on a few different shades of blue and navy blue. "Wow…this feels different…"

"Understatement of the year,"

"Doesn't matter, I'll still crush you both," Bass rushed forward with blades pointing at him.

"Whatever satellite head," Miles responded performing a split as he balanced on top of Bass's head avoiding the attack.

"What kinda channels do ya get?" Sonic added.

"Wow Sonic, do you always move this fast?!" Miles exclaimed stepping to the side completely avoiding Bass's attacks. "Everything just seems so much slower and clearer to see,"

"See this!" Bass exclaimed pushing out both hands for another intense blast. Miles moved fast enough to grab Bass' arms push them outward so that the beams simply hit the shied. Miles flipped backward slamming his feet into Bass's chin.

"Sonic Spin Battle chip in!" Miles exclaimed.

"Don't blink," Sonic added as a golden ring appeared before them. Miles grasped it then a overwhelming power overtook him as he began to spin. Miles went rushing at Bass who raised his hands to hold him back. Bass mashed his teeth trying with all his might to repel the attack but failing to focus enough to do so. With his connection to the P.E.T lost he was severely weakened. Eventually Bass's arms gave out and the spin attack got through slamming into his chest, then plowing him through the roof and out the side of the building to slam directly into the shield. "So Bass, I think you should get a name change, I've heard more Bass at a smooth jazz concert,"

"Haha, good one," Miles complimented. "Magic Hand," Miles stated raising his left hand making it glow. He touched Bass's chest to seal him in a ball. "There this should hold ya until we can upload you back on the net and out of our hair," Suddenly the shield began to vanish at the end of the fight. Miles only then realized that he was standing on the shield the entire time. "Uh oh," Miles began to plummet toward the ground below screaming in terror. He frantically waved his arms around as if he would suddenly sprout wings and fly. Mustering up some bravery flipped forward once to slam straight into the concrete on his feet. Miles opened one eye to see that he was okay and still in Sonic form.

"Whew, scared me there," Sonic gasped.

"You, scared?" Miles said raising his hand to catch the ball Bass is sealed in. "That's new,"

"How do we get out of this?"

Miles' eyes widened. "I'd hoped that you would know,"

"Great…"

(BREAK)

"Well thank you Sonic, again for coming to our rescue and saving the day," said the chief of the Net Ops. Miles and Sonic stood before the chief proudly and with smirks. Both glad they finally figured out a way to separate. "Now, about the P.E.T…"

"It stays with Miles," Sonic said with his hands on his hips. The old man gave the hedgehog a strange look. "I know that people might still be after it but look at it this way miles is the only one that can use it,"

"But Bass was able to take command of it,"

"He only used it to get to the real world, beyond that there was nothing he could do with it," Miles explained.

"Besides take a look at this," Sonic elbowed Miles to show the man. Miles raised a battle chip for the old man to see. The man gasped in surprise.

"Is that-?"

"Yep, somehow, Sonic's essence was downloaded onto this Cross Fusion chip. A part of his powers now reside in it. Plus with the P.E.T's ability to bring data to the real world I can Cross Fuse anywhere. Although I won't be nearly as powerful as today I'll be strong enough to defend myself,"

"Hmmm…I suppose that solution will have to do…for now,"

"Awesome, I can finally go home…" Sonic yawned. "See ya around Miles,"

"Thanks for the rescue again Sonic and good luck with your whole job thingie,"

Sonic gave the boy a two finger salute as a portal opened up behind him. Sonic turned to walk through it with a wave.

(BREAK)

"Still doing things the hard way I see," King Solar commented on the hedgehog's return.

"Geez riding me already, I'm starting to think you like doing it,"

"I don't Sonic, I don't know what I have to do to get you to understand. Just because you make a friend doesn't mean you have to see them first chance you get,"

"There still a lot of that world I'd want to explore,"

"Of course, and the P.E.T?"

"Safe, trust me I know it this time,"

"Alright then Sonic, return home and get some rest. Who knows when your next assignment will be?"

"I'll count the seconds we are apart," Sonic said dramatically as he raised his Blue Emerald in the air to warp out of the realm.

"What a child…" Solar muttered.

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG MISSION 6: ACCOMPLISHED**


	18. A Hard Lesson

_**Sonic Cross Mission 7 part 1**_

"_**Hard Lessons,"**_

Sonic was relaxing the forest area of the Mystic Ruins. Sonic was glad that it had been a few days since any disturbances. Being ran ragged was starting to take it's toll on him just a bit. His friends were getting a bit concerned about his safety as well. After all these worlds were pretty unfamiliar and definitely dangerous, but Sonic never admitted to it up front of course. Tails was even starting to feel somewhat left out on such an important adventure. Tails didn't admit it to anyone, though it was something safe to assume, he worried about Sonic more without him being there to assist him. Sonic knew though, he knew all about the worries which is why he worked hard the past few days to put them at ease. It did some form of good, but not a whole lot.

A crash off in the distance makes Sonic sigh as he heard the roar of a tidal wave follow. "Island down…" Sonic muttered. He leaped down from his perch to go charging toward the noise at high speed. He was there in a matter of seconds to see that his assumption was true and that Angel Island had indeed fallen. "Geez Knux what is going on?" 

Not one to waste time Sonic leaped onto the shores of the island then quickly made his way to the Alter of the Master Emerald. He knew that without the power of the Master Emerald the island would lose it's ability to stay air born. A nasty habit that may eventually seriously damage the coasting area with the amount of times the island has fallen. Sonic scanned the forest for anything that looked suspicious but found nothing. He arrived at the alter to see a beaten Knuckles lying face down on the ground. Sonic immediately knew this was deadly serious if someone took the emerald and beat up Knuckles. He had assumed that Knux did something stupid like tip the emerald off the alter…again, or possibly even get tricked by whoever wanted the gem.

"Knuckles, hey you okay?" Sonic said taking a knee next to his friend to shake him. Knuckles only let out a growl of pain but showed that he was still conscious. A stubborn fellow through and through. "What happened?"

"Something…took the…Master Emerald…" 

"Thing, what thing?" Sonic asked.

"A guy…don't know who…really strong…vanished…into thin air…gotta get it back," Knuckles growled as he tried to rise.

"Take it easy there knucklehead, you down for the count, but I'll get your gem back," Sonic encouraged as held out a hand to his friend. Knuckles didn't have much choice as he took Sonic's hand to help him stand up.

"SONIC!" came a voice from above. Sonic looked to see Tails flying over using the twin tails he has. He dove down then lands in front of his friends. "Oh no, Knuckles, what happened?"

"Knuckles got roughed up a bit, he's tough he'll bounce back. But right now I'm gonna track down the guy who did this,"

"Eggman?" Tails asked.

"No way, Eggman could never do this to Knuckles, he said it was some guy…" Sonic's eyes drifted to a glow over on top of the Master Emerald alter. "Listen Tails, take care of Knuckles, I gotta go to work,"

"Sonic, maybe I should-,"

"Don't worry Tails, I'll be alright," Sonic said transferring Knuckles over to Tails. Tails struggled for a moment with the weight but adjusted properly. "I'll be back before ya know it," Sonic smirked as he rushed over to the alter. He leaped into the light to vanish.

Before Sonic knew it he was back in the Spark Realm standing before the one and only King Solar once again. Sonic usually would open up with a joke and then Solar would comment on his maturity level and then they continue on with business. However, Sonic was pretty intent on finding out just who stole the Master Emerald, and more importantly beat up Knuckles.

"I'll get straight to the point," King Solar said.

"Please do,"

"The one who stole the Master Emerald was powered by the same odd energy. However, I suspect that the entity and the enigma force was not compatible hence why he stole the Master Emerald,"

"Enigma Force?"

"We have to call it something for the moment. It's causing problems all over and creating new issues. As I am still active King I have been acting on them, but this means I must increase the danger level of your missions now. They were pretty laxed in the beginning but now things get serious Sonic. You will need your A game,"

"Alright, where am I going and who do I beat up?"

"A world you are very familiar with, The Smash Realm,"

"Whoa, seriously, I'm going to Smash World?"

"Yes, there a being you should be quite familiar with has taken the Emerald, a powerful being it took all the Smashers to defeat,"

"Oh no, please don't tell me it's who I think it is,"

"It is, Tabuu,"

"Awe…gosh I thought we were done with him!" Sonic exclaimed. "More importantly why was he in my world? I thought you were supposed to keep a close eye on things!"

"As I already said I was busy setting other wrongs in other worlds. I feel that you can handle this one, a perfect test of your true strength,"

"Well as great as that is I'm not going this alone. I'm calling in back up, say around 34 other people,"

"No back up,"

"WHAT!" Sonic yelled in outrage. "I'm pretty cocky at times, I admit that, but I don't pick fights I know I can't win. This is a fight I know I can't win alone,"

"You're going to have to," Solar said gravely. "Allow me to explain. When Tabuu was defeated his body broke apart with the only organic part of him left being the eye. That eye was used to harness the Chaos Energy of the Master Emerald to give him shape. Tabuu is now a being of pure Chaos Energy,"

"That's even more reason to get back up,"

"Sonic, you are the only one equipped to handle such energy without the fear of serious injury or worse. You draw strength from it, if any of the other Smashers came in contact with it who knows what would happen. You've been hit with it before and remained relatively alright. To you Chaos attacks only hurt a bit, but I bet you won't want to think about what effects it has on human bodies or other creatures not used to the effects of Chaos energy. It's not a pretty picture,"

"This sounds half-baked Solar, how can I stop Tabuu all by myself?"

"That's something you will have to figure out once you get there and assess the situation,"

"Ugh…fine I'll stop by the Mansion though see if I might get at least some helpful insight,"

"Seeking help from the Hand?"

"I can't take this on totally solo Solar, I know what I'm getting into," Sonic raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know Master Hand?"

"Doesn't matter, time that you be on your way," Solar snapped his fingers for a portal to appear next to Sonic. Sonic knew he could've just warped out himself but didn't question it as he leaped inside.

(BREAK)

Sonic flipped forward to land in a crouched position. He looked up to see he has landed in front of the Smash Mansion itself. The Smash Mansion was known as the one of the greatest wonders of this world. A beautiful showing of architecture and style on Master Hand's part since he had designed it himself. It was pure beauty. The grass shined a bright green and it was all evenly trimmed. The bricks of the house were a perfect shade of red for the base of the home, as the rest was made by a strong wood, possibly oak, with a nice finish of white paint. The Smash Symbol was posted on just about every inch of the place. From the mailbox, the front gate, the Mansion, and even in the grass of the front line. Sonic easily slipped past the gate, since it was ripped open down the middle. Sonic gasped in surprise as he rushed forward toward the Mansion itself. He saw a battle was taken place there as what appeared to be Primids…made of chaos energy similar in form to the god Chaos 0 himself. Sonic pulled up his gloves as he goes rushing in at supersonic speed.

At the moment the Mansion security system was working on dealing with the Primids, but failing unfortunately. It seemed these Primids were more powerful and less easily destroyed. The gun popping out the side of the Mansion and even the fountain itself were blasting at the Primids. However the creatures broke apart only to reassemble themselves all over again. Sonic quickly knew the answer to the problem remembering his battles with the being known Chaos. Sonic rushed forward into a spin dash striking the head of each Primid with pinpoint precision. As expected the creatures stayed down this time unlike with the laser rifles. The only issue Sonic faced was the numbers. However, lucky for him the defense system immediately recognized him as an ally and began helping fight off the creatures to prevent him from being overwhelemed.

"Hey come on now guys, I'll get to each and every one of you so no need to push," Sonic said flipping backwards in the air. "Of course if you all got into a single filed line this would be much quicker,"

The Primids didn't enjoy the banter as they all try rushing the hedgehog at once. Oddly, the more Sonic fought the more energized he was getting oddly enough. Solar was correct in assuming that the Chaos constructs would be more in his favor then anyone else's. But this did yield the question of why not send someone else from Sonic's world. He's not the only one that was able to harness the power of the Chaos Emeralds, only the most frequent one. Sonic noticed that each Primid did have what Chaos had, a small brain like object. Sonic supposed that this was an odd rule of having some form of a solid object but didn't much care to understand the science. All he knew was hit it and the bad guys go away.

"Are you guys taking it easy on me or do you just suck?" Sonic questioned. The Primids responded by lashing out at Sonic using their arms like whips. Sonic began to maneuver through the strikes with the speed and reflexes of a super cat, to put it mildly. Sonic swerved and dived, and flipped through each attack. But it would all be in vain if he couldn't end this fight. He decided his best bet to finish this crowd would be to go super. Sonic stopped jumping to land on the spot then held out his arms to transform into Super Sonic. Unbeknownst to him though, the Primids began to break down as they all began to circulate around Sonic and then as Sonic slipped into his Super Form the Primids became a part of him. The newly transformed Super Sonic focused his attention back to the battle to see…the Primids had vanished. "Was it something I said?"

Thoroughly confused Sonic returns back to his normal form, oddly more energized then he regularly would if he went Super on his own power. "What are you doing here?" came a loud booming voice from behind Sonic.

Sonic huffed out a puff of air through his nose, "You're welcome. I just helped you with an infestation and saved your lawn,"

"That still begs the question of why you're here before I even sent out the alerts," the voice responded.

"Guess I'm just that fast," Sonic said turning around to wink at the person, or more like giant-floating-white gloved hand. The ruler and pure embodiment of creation and imagination in this world, Master Hand, also known to the Smashers as the big baby who likes everything his way.

"Your fast, not psychic, how did you get here Sonic?"

"Kinda a long story…"

"_Which he has no time to tell you Hand,_" came a voice behind Sonic's back. Sonic raised an eyebrow as he reached back to reveal his Blue Chaos Emerald. "_Give the boy the information he needs so he may complete his mission,"_

"Solar, is that you?" Master Hand questioned.

"_King Solar,"_

"Like that title you have means anything," Master Hand returned sharply.

"Are you guys about to have an _adult_ conversation cause if so I can leave," Sonic said trying to ease away.

"This concerns you too Sonic," Master Hand stated firmly making the hedgehog halt in place with a sigh. "Solar, what have you got him doing?"

"_That is not your concern Hand, just give him what information you can then let him be one his way,_"

"Information?" Master Hand questioned. "Sonic what is going on?" Master Hand turned to Sonic since Solar was being quite difficult.

"Tabuu is back,"

"Tell me something I don't know,"

"Okay…he stole the Master Emerald from my world,"

"HE WHAT!" Master Hand yelled just about shaking the ground underneath Sonic's feet. "SONIC…how could you let this happen?" Master Hand tried to calm down a bit.

"I got a guy to guard it, it's not my responsibility until it gets stolen,"

"Well it's been stolen by the worst person who could ever steal it!"

"Obviously you don't realize how many times that thing was taken,"

"It doesn't matter, I'm getting the word out to the other Smashers and going to assemble them for this emergency," Mater Hand said turning to head back inside the Mansion.

"Ugh, those guys will never let me live this down…" Sonic muttered.

"_Hand that will not be necessary. I only ask you brief Sonic on Tabuu's current whereabouts and what else you may know about what he's up too,"_

"Excuse me?" Master Hand questioned whirling on the floating blue gem.

"_Sonic should handle this solo, it's better that way and safer for you foolish followers,"_

"First of all Sonic does not have near the amount of power to fight Tabuu by himself, second of all it is not better that way, and lastly they are called Smashers! And which may I remind you Sonic is. A Smasher first and your lapdog second,"

"Hey!" Sonic cried taking the insult but was ignored.

"_Don't go trying to pull who has rank over him. Because we both know who really outranks who in this situation…"_

Master Hand growled. "Fine, Sonic is under your command, but not the other 34 members,"

"Come on guys let's give peace a chance," Sonic said stepping in. "Obviously, you two don't like each other, for some reason unknown by me. Solar does make a solid argument of why I should go solo, and I really do have to get the Master Emerald back. Waiting around for the others sounds great and I'd love to catch up with them, but I got a job I gotta do first,"

If Sonic didn't know any better he'd say Master Hand was gawking at him. Master hand sighs then turns back toward the Mansion again muttering something that sounded like 'Hedgehogs'. Master Hand motioned for Sonic to follow which he did. Upon entering Sonic was met with the unexpected, yet totally expected, zaniness of Crazy Hand. Sonic also saw two of his fellow Smashers, R.O.B and Game and Watch. Neither really had a world to return to so they lived here permanently. They understood each other so they became great friends, and often a few other Smashers are allowed to pass through from time to time to visit the old place. Sonic greeted them happily then went with Master Hand into his office. Master Hand went behind his desk and upon entering Sonic saw twelve holographic screen in front of the Hand. Sonic noticed Master Hand redesigned his office, it still looked plain but the added feature was the strange device in the ceiling that seemed to project the holograms screens.

"The computer just wasn't working for me, so I upgraded to this Holo-Mac. Top of the line,"

"It's amazing what you spend your money on when we're not around," Sonic said plopping down in a chair in front of the desk.

"Is that Sonic?" came a familiar voice. Sonic perked up at it and Master Hand waved his index fingers to flip the screens around so the hedgehog could see who was on them. Sonic deducted that Master Hand must've been having a meeting with the Original 12, the very first group of Smashers and arguable the most powerful and skilled. Their members were Samus, Link, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Pikachu, Fox, Captain Falcon, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Luigi, Ness one of Sonic's closest friends, and Mario the leader of the pack. "Whoa how did Sonic get there so fast, you didn't send out that SOS yet did you Master?" Ness asked.

"No…Sonic is here by other means, but here to solve the problem none the less,"

"I'm shocked Master, you never skype me,"

"I see he still hasn't changed," Samus said.

"But Sonic, what are you doing there?" Captain Falcon asked.

"Long story short, I've been world hopping. Going on missions assigned by this super powerful dude named Solar, wants me to take his place as protector of the universe but he wants to test me first. So I've been doing some missions and this is looking to be my hardest one," Sonic explained in one go.

"I still don't fully understand," Fox said.

"Wait, what part was unclear?" Ness asked. Ness was the most accustomed to how Sonic talked so he refined what the hedgehog said. "Sonic is being given a job as protector of the universe by his predecessor. Right now he's just an apprentice getting used to the job, but now he's facing one of his most challenging ones yet. Right Sonic?"

"Someone give this man a medal!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Alright, so explain what the trouble is exactly. All Master told us was he was under attack and that he might need help. But he rushed off saying he couldn't believe what he was seeing," Link said.

"Alright, so…Tabuu is back," The Original's faces fell. "No wait it gets better. He stole a powerful object from my world called the Master Emerald,"

"The Master Emerald, is that like your Chaos Emeralds?" Ness asked.

"Yeah, but way more powerful. That thing can control the energy of the Chaos Emeralds, and is essentially equivalent in power to all seven,"

"So it's like we're dealing with a Super Sonic,"

"Just not as cool looking. But essentially yeah,"

"Well I've got nothing to do right now, so let's tackle this. Beam us up Master," Samus stated.

"Tabuu is a threat we can't ignore so we all gotta hit him hard," Fox said.

"Well bringing you all here may be a waste of time. Since Sonic here plans to take Tabuu on by himself," Master Hand said throwing Sonic under the bus. This caused a unanimous response from the Originals.

Collective eyes widened and jaws dropping, "ARE YOU SERIOUS!?"

"See let me explain. Tabuu broke apart right. And he used the power of the emerald to fix himself. But that power might splatter you guys, but bruise me. So it's probably better I go alone!"

"Can this power kill you?" Link asked.

"Well yeah, I'm not immortal,"

"Then the point is kinda invalid isn't it?" Ness said.

"He-a could be right," Mario said finally making his voice heard. "Sonic-a is known to pick-a fights he can't win,"

"True," Ness said.

"But by himself, Tabuu would crush him!" Captain Falcon. 

"I will admit, Chaos Energy is more in Sonic's range of expertise. He arrived on the scene of the attack and turned the tide in mere moments," Master Hand added a bit hesitantly. "If this were regular Tabuu there'd be no way Sonic could beat him, but a Chaos powered Tabuu might be different. Sonic has battle opponents like those, and I noticed you have gained the ability to go Super, which makes you invulnerable to chaos attacks at that point,"

"Well not totally invulnerable since it's powered by one chaos emerald instead of seven,"

"You can go super with just one Chaos Emerald?" Ness asked surprised.

"Yeah, it's so cool, and handy,"

"Really, let me see,"

"No time for that right now," Master Hand said cutting in. "Sonic wants to handle this solo, fine," The protest of the Original 12 were heard by Master Hand silenced them. "To gather everyone here and explain things would take time. So as of this moment the Smashers are on alert. I'll contact everyone and let them know of the situation. That way should the worse come to pass we can roll out to battle in a moment's notice. However, at this time you are taking point Sonic,"

"Don't worry, this is me were talking about, I'll be fine. I make my living from knocking off gods to poking sleeping bears,"

"Alright, here's what you should know before you go out," Master Hand said pressing a holo screen button. The screens with the twelve floated off to the side and then a huge layout of a city was displayed. "Tabuu has taken control of Nintendo City. More specifically, the power supply,"

"Okay, I'll bite, why?"

"Because he is still unstable, lucky for us, he cannot maintain the foreign Chaos energy for very long. He burns it off quickly, so instead of needing to return to the Emerald each time he needed to recharge he hooked it up to the Central Power grid,"

"So now the entire city is running on limitless energy," Samus shook her head. "That sounds bad, and good at the same time,"

"Usually the grid is on a power supply only found in this world called Pure Uranium,"

"What, no limitless item with the words Smash in front of it?" Sonic asked earning a chuckle from Ness, but glares from others.

"Anyway, Pure Uranium is powerful and an excellent source of power unlike regular Uranium it's more eco-friendly and user friendly,"

"Go green or go home,"

"However, left out too long it becomes rather unstable,"

"How unstable?"

"Think of the size of the moon,"

"Half the planet!"

"Possibly,"

"Alright, then get the Emerald out put the original power source back in, got it, anything else?" Sonic said hopping to his feet.

"The city is powered by the Emerald which means anything that plugs up or lights up is a direct link to the Master Emerald. You try fighting Tabuu head on eventually he'll either overpower you or out last you. Your best bet is to shut down the power to the entire city. The only way to do that is to knock out the three key power plants in different parts of the city,"

"Let me guess they're really far apart," Sonic groaned.

"They are positioned to be in the center of the three main districts of the city, so naturally they are quite far apart and would take quite some time to get from one to the other driving or by foot. Since aerial defenses around the city are up, you'll have to hit the ground running. Shut down the power plants, put the Pure Uranium back into place, take the Master Emerald, and finally but most importantly beat Tabuu,"

"Count on items A through D to be checked off,"

"Here, a way of communication with the rest of us," Master Hand slipped what appeared to be a small Smash Badge. When Sonic touched it though it changed into a earclip that Sonic could stick on the side of his ear. "This way you can hear us,"

"What if you need to hear me?"

"Trust me, we won't be able to stop hearing you,"

"Alright I'm off," Sonic rushing out the front door. Sonic made a beeline toward Nintendo City arriving there in a matter seconds. Sonic screeched to a halt to look around and see the streets of Nintendo were completely barren. "Where is everyone…"

"There out of the way since I run this city now," came a voice from seemingly everywhere. The voice reeked of evil intent. Suddenly, the power around the block began to act crazily as a man warped in front of Sonic. The man looked like he was made out of pure green energy, which Sonic assumed was Chaos energy. He stood tall at what seemed like 9ft tall. He stared down at the hedgehog with dark smirk. "The being said you'd come after me, and to be wary of your powers. You are of no threat to me Sonic,"

"Well you're certainly threatening my eyes right now, dude do you even know what clothes look like?"

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!"

"I am because I have on more clothes then you do, that's a problem dude,"

"Ugh…I forgot how chatty you are. It won't matter thought. With that Emerald I can achieve my old power and then beyond that. I can take command of this world, and then the universe and bend everyone and everything to my will. There will be nothing beyond my reach!"

"You can do all that but can't find your size in the department store?"

"Annoying creature, I won't need my full power to deal with you. I am power given form, pure energy, I will have that noise hole of yours begging for mercy!" Tabuu exclaimed unleashing a discharge of energy.

"I'll start begging now if you at least put on some pants,"


	19. A Dangerous Game of Cat and Hedgehog

_**Sonic Cross Mission 7 part 2**_

"_**A Dangerous Game of Cat and Hedgehog"**_

"You stand no chance against me Sonic!" Tabuu cried in an uproar as his body was sparking with chaotic chaos energy. Tabuu floats backward through the air then charges up his power to shoot out into the air and rain down sparks of energy. "Ha, see what I'm capable of now!"

"I am so impressed I've never seen exploding lights in the sky before," Sonic said walking forward casually and avoiding the scattered energy all around him.

"Keep it up, you'll be sorry you messed with me," Tabuu raised his hands to create Primids made of Chaos energy. Sonic was rightfully startled that Tabuu could do that now. Tabuu laughed as he suddenly flew off.

"Wait, ugh that's so like you now I have to entertain your guest," Sonic said as he curled into a ball dodging the blasts from the Primids.

"Sonic, Tabuu his heading toward one of the power plants, he probably is going to try and lead you there that way he'll have enough energy to last him for however long the fight may be," Master Hand instructed in Sonic's ear.

"Better chase him down then," Sonic said leaping forward the smash his foot into Primid's face then quickly kicking off to smash through each Primid in the blink of an eye. Sonic soon dashed off after Tabuu to catch up with him. He knew where the power plant was so he definitely knew he could beat Tabuu there. However, it seemed Tabuu anticipated this and laid out several enemies for him to deal with. "Annoying, but thoughtful," Sonic muttered as he quickly dispatched of the enemies in a fast blurred fashion. He was heading towards an overpass which a few Primids were and were attempting to bring it down on Sonic. Sonic used his light speed dash to bounce off the sides of the overpass and took out the Primids along the way.

"Your close Sonic," Master Hand instructed.

"Well thanks for the update, but I think my eyes can take it from here," Sonic said shooting off in a blur as he saw green burst of energy shooting into the air. Sonic immediately turned down a street and arrived there in moment's notice. He saw a small army of Primids were gathered around the entryway.

"Sonic, do you think it's a good idea to just charge in there?" Ness asked.

"What the, Ness!?" Sonic was surprised to hear his voice and was quite confused.

"Master Hand at least summoned the twelve of us back at the Mansion in case you needed help," Ness answered his unasked question.

"Right, and the best way I know how to take care of this is the direct approach," Sonic said using a Primid's shoulder to vault over it as it punched forward. Sonic swung his legs into the next Primid then began to swiftly move around each attack the Primid's launched at him. He effectively used their numbers against them and their attacks as they kept striking each other. Sonic spun in a circle avoiding a superman punch, side stepped a kick, and swiftly pushed a Primid's arm to the side as it launched a spear of Chaos energy. Sonic flipped through the air leaving the rest in the dust and confusion as he looked back to wink as he continued into the power plant.

"Wow….you've been training," Samus muttered impressed.

"Well, can't go saving the world without a little practice now and then," Sonic admitted.

"RRRRAAAAGGHH!" came the cries of Tabuu. Sonic hurried inside to the generator room. The room had four pillars that emitted the chaos energy on a platform with the generator itself all the way on the far side of the large room. On the center platform Tabuu called and hollered. "This…this is amazing!"

"Alright Tabby you know I can't let you run around here without a chaperone,"

Tabuu stopped the charge as his was glowing a blinding shining green color. "You have no hope of stopping me now hedgehog. I am all powerful,"

"Still no pants,"

Tabuu responded by waving his arm unleashing several green Chaos Spears at Sonic. Sonic went rushing in avoiding the spears to the best of his ability. He moved and dashed between the small gaps the attacks presented. Sonic jumped onto one energy pillars, but leaped away just as Tabuu blast it with a Chaos Spear. Tabuu growled in annoyance as he turned to unfold his wings to unleash another chaos attack more powerful Chaos attack. Sonic recognized the glow of the attack and knew he had to move fast. "Chaos…Blast!" Tabuu exclaimed unleashing a focused beam toward Sonic. Sonic was able to outrun the blast, albeit barely as the beam followed him destroying everything in its path including another pillar. Tabuu stopped a moment to catch his breath. Sonic kicked off the side of a pillar toward the still recovering Tabuu from behind.

"Head shot!" Sonic exclaimed delivering a sonic spin into the back of his head. Tabuu regained control of himself in mid fall and managed to land on his feet.

"Annoying little-," Tabuu said raising a hand. "Take this!" he exclaimed as a green chain came rushing out his body.

"Miss me, miss me now ya gotta…never mind," Sonic said leaping over the chain as it went sailing straight into another of the pillars on the platform.

"You can't run forever," Tabuu growled raising his hand for another attack but unable to get a lock on Sonic just the hedgehog was circling him at super speed.

"Alright fine then here I am," Sonic said screeching to halt behind Tabuu. Tabuu about faced to shoot out a beam of energy from his hand hoping to end Sonic in one shot. However, all he hit was another pillar as Sonic curled up and spin dashed between his legs. "Jeez lousy shot much?"

Tabuu growled as he created a sword around his arm then sharply turns around to swing at Sonic, but the hedgehog was quicker than expected as he leaped up balancing on Tabuu's shoulder. Tabuu turned his head to glare at him, but Sonic simply smirked and winked. Tabuu threw him off and Sonic fell into a backward somersault then lands in a crouched position then shoots off in a burst of speed. Tabuu wished he had his warping ability still but was not able to use that ability yet.

"Chaos Spear!" Tabuu exclaimed summoning large amounts of energy into his fist for a single condensed Chaos Spear. Tabuu threw it after Sonic's tail as the hedgehog was rushing toward….the generator. Tabuu gasped as he realized his mistake. Sonic of course was fast to get out of the way just as the blast hit the generator tearing a hole through the metal and completely destroying it.

"Whoops, well accidents happen," Sonic smirked at Tabuu as his face fell. He used up so much energy trying to hit Sonic he was greatly depowered allowing Sonic the chance to bring the pain. Sonic rushed forward with a spin dash that nailed Tabuu in the chin. "See Tabby it's called aiming,"

"That pathetic attack won't be enough to stop me," Tabuu said while standing back up.

"Well at least my aggression issues will be worked out of me," Sonic said charging for another spin attack. Tabuu shoots into the air barely avoiding the super speedy attack. Sonic stopped himself as Tabuu growled at him again. "Is your throat alright seems like you've been doing that a lot lately?"

"You snarky little punk, you may've gotten rid of one generator, but I've got three more to fall back on,"

"Wow, was that math, I didn't know you could do that, quick spell IQ!" Tabuu hollered in anger as he left a few Primids as he shot off toward the exit. Sonic turned his attention to the slowly approaching Primids. "So…just us huh," Sonic immediately went to work tearing through the Primids at supersonic speed. Enemies like these were only mere speed bumps, despite how numerous there were. Sonic flipped over a diving Primid and bounced off the heads of three more. "I guess all things must eventually end," Sonic said. He felt strangely much more energized from merely being around all this Chaos Energy. Not to say that they couldn't hurt him, but it was like being around a Chaos Emerald. Sonic rushed off in a huff after Tabuu.

"Sonic you'd better hurry Tabuu is closing in on the next power plant," Master Hand warned.

"Geez, he sure can move when he's running away," Sonic muttered as he rushed outside and took a hard right toward the closest power plant.

"So why are you going into this solo anyway Sonic. I mean Master sort of explained but he wasn't really clear?" Ness asked.

"Well, with Tabuu made of chaos energy I'm not really sure what it might do to you guys. I mean I can take a few of those attacks for the most part, but I don't have a clue what it would do to you guys. Better safe than sorry,"

"Even so, this is still Tabuu we're talking about he's one tough customer," Fox said.

"But the only upside is he needs to constantly recharge otherwise he'll fall apart, right?" Link questioned.

"That is the general idea," Sonic said drifting around a corner to shoot off in another dizzying show of speed. Sonic neared the next power plant but was rightfully put to a halt as a much larger and meaner looking Primid appeared bearing a resemblance to a Chaos 2, with larger body and bigger fist. "This might take more than a moment…"

Sonic quickly stepped to the side as the large Primid brought down it's fist shattering the concrete below. The primid then tried to swing it's fist around to clothesline Sonic, but the hedgehog flipped over it. Sonic landed on the side then rushed forward with a spin attack that slammed into the Primid's side. The creature became misbalanced allowing Sonic to rush it as he ran along its body until he jumped and shot downward in a fast homing attack that split the Primid's head in two down the middle as it hit the concrete. Sonic uncurled and then shot off toward the power plant without a backwards glance. The setup of this plant was different from the last. Meaning that it had numerous generators to fed off the main generator. They're all aligned five rows with five in each row. Sonic didn't have the time to take down each one. Sonic scanned the medium sized room was small compared to the last one. His speed would unfortunately do him little good in this enclosed space. His attention was recaptured by Tabuu as he wails out in total pleasure and Sonic noted his body seemed to be growing as well.

"If I have to keep walking in on this I may scream myself,"

Tabuu directed his attention to the hedgehog as he flexed his body. "Yes…now this is much better…" Tabuu smirked as he glared down at Sonic.

"Not from this point of view,"

Tabuu pointed his hand out at Sonic but fixed his fingers as if he would snap them. "I'm growing stronger thanks to this chaos energy. So much stronger that the more power I absorb the more versatile I become with it, observe," Tabuu snapped his fingers and suddenly a small explosion slammed into Sonic's face from out of nowhere throwing him back. Tabuu snapped his fingers again and the explosion of light appeared behind Sonic this time throwing him another direction. Tabuu continued this assault with glee as he watched Sonic struggled to get his bearings and find some way around the attack. Tabuu snapped both his hands to send two explosion of light that threw Sonic to the ground harshly. "Now you should know your place hedgehog,"

"…That should be obvious shouldn't it?" Sonic smirked but with a pained expression. "I'm the good guy, you're the bad guy. I'm the cool one, you're the lame one. I'm awesome, you're not. I'm way past cool and you're a total tool,"

"You ignorant little piece of-,"

"Language Tabby," Sonic said shooting off in a sonic spin attack. Sonic bounced off Tabuu's shield then but rebounds to land on the ground.

"Die!" Tabuu screamed snapping his fingers. Sonic bounded to the side avoiding the implosion. Tabuu began to snap his fingers in rapid succession only for Sonic to avoid each on with ease as he dashed in between each generator. Tabuu was wary of his attacks this time after he took a few generators. He circled around to launch a Chaos Spear at Sonic however he vanished before the blast could connect. Tabuu quickly swung around to create a barrier that blocked Sonic's spin attack. "This enclosed area makes it a bit easier to track you,"

"Don't much help your aim though," Sonic said leaping away from a barrage of raining green spears.

"You'll run yourself ragged soon enough hedgehog," Tabuu said unleashing more chaos attacks.

"You do know I have super level of endurance, I have to running at the speeds I go at, I can outrun you for hours. Don't think your energy can last more than a few minutes though," Tabuu growled seeing the flaw in his plan, but more so that a buffoon like Sonic saw his hand. "And I see we've decided to be more careful with our aim, very considerate but I really hope you don't make this a career. You're pretty bad at this,"

"Let's see how _bad _I really am, shall we?" Tabuu exclaimed building up a large amount of chaotic energy to flow through his body. Sonic smirked as he rushed forward. He leaped forward placing a hand on Tabuu's shoulder before he could unleash his attack.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic exclaimed and in the blink of an eye Tabuu was gone. "Ha, maybe he shouldn't make that power so accessible. Now to tear this place apart," Sonic began spinning like a top to create a tornado. The unstoppable force of nature began to tear apart the entire area and literally blew the roof of the place. Everything in the room was trashed as Sonic finally brought the wind down after shaking his head. He observed the room seeing the irrefutable damage that was done and saw that Tabuu would have no more use for this generator at this point. "Alright, onto the next one,"

Sonic rushed off out the power plant and went sprinting towards the next. "Hey Sonic, where did you send Tabuu?" Ness asked.

"Oh not far, just the upper limits of the atmosphere," Sonic said with a smirk. Tabuu may be quick, but he isn't fast. Sonic could take out the last two generators long before he even go back with his speed. Sonic didn't waste time as he saw the next one coming up, he rushed forward in a spin dash that shot through the entire building and came out the otherside. He ran off again just as quick as a implosion at the factory showed that he had accomplished destroying that generator. "Repairing those things are going to be quite the task,"

"They can be dealt with, now that leaves only one more and it's probably where the Master Emerald is being held too. Be on your guard,"

"Please, it'll take a while before a slowpoke like Tabby catches up with me,"

"Ignorant brat!" hollered a voice from above Sonic. Sonic glanced up to give a shout of shock as he curled into a ball to spin dash to the right avoiding a barrage of Chaos Spears. Tabuu was flying above Sonic trying with all his might to nail the hedgehog. Tabuu drew back his arm for another spear to appear in his fist and then threw it at Sonic. Sonic made a hard left turn at an intersection just in time to avoid the spear that took out the intersection. Tabuu wouldn't give up the chase though throwing attacks to prevent sonic from speeding up past Mach 2. "You will not stand in my way any longer, this embarrassment ends!"

"You found pants!" Sonic gasped turning to look at Tabbu while running backwards. Tabuu materialized a blade around his forearm then shot forward toward Sonic in a rush. Sonic vaulted off the crazed man's shoulder then flipped in the air to stick the landing. However, Tabuu went sliding in the dirt

"I see now…" Tabuu muttered standing back to his feet. "You're not as much a buffoon as you lead me to believe,"

"Uh oh he's on to me," Sonic muttered.

"Ha, I've been overlooking it when it was so obvious. No wonder the Hand sent you by yourself, you're more than capable to handle this. So now, allow me to give you the proper respect you deserve Sonic,"

"Pants?" Sonic questioned hopefully. Despite the calm demeanor Tabuu portrayed now, it was very easy to see a vein pulsate from his head.

"No," Tabuu said between clenched teeth. "I am going to give you my full attention now,"

"Well I hope you're not expecting this to be a mutual thing,"

"Chaos Control!" Tabuu exclaimed as he suddenly vanished in a flash of light.

"Huh, full attention sure feels the same," Sonic said.

"Sonic, Tabuu is at the last power plant, and he's drawing large amounts energy a lot more than he's ever absorbed so far. He's planning something Sonic, you'd better hurry over there now," Master Hand advised Sonic as he came up toward the Power Plant in question. The Power Plant was the largest one yet with on single large tower that stood out like a skyscraper.

"Sure, sure, I can handle this no sweat," As soon as Sonic uttered the words an explosion of chaotic energy began flowing around the power plant giving the entire building a greenish glow. "Okay…maybe a little sweat…"

Tabuu appeared at the top of the huge power plant looking much larger than the last Sonic saw him. "I'm pulling out all the stops this time. I'm not gathering energy that I think is enough anymore, I'm going to gather as much as possible to destroy you. Even if it shatters the universe!"

"The universe, but that's where I keep all my stuff!" Sonic gasped and then rushed toward the entrance of the tower. "I'm shutting down your operations right n-ugh!" Sonic ran into a force field that prevented him from entering the building.

"No chances are going to be taken this time, no way I'm even letting you step foot in here," Tabuu said as he raised his hands. "Chaos Lance!"

Dozens of red spears began raining down on Sonic, as the hedgehog was left to scramble around trying avoid the deadly red spears. Sonic was forced to move back and away from the power plant to avoid Tabuu's onslaught. Once Tabuu did that he changed tactic gathering a huge amount of energy in his eye as his wings appeared.

"His off waves?" Sonic questioned.

"_Sonic you must move fast otherwise these off-waves could do far more damage than the original!" _Solar exclaimed. At Solar's panic command Sonic gathered energy into his body, and thanks to his Chaos Emerald it only took moments as he was ready to unleash the light speed dash. Sonic was gone in moments as he moved faster than the speed of light smashing both of Tabuu's wings before he could even blink.

"It doesn't matter, with this endless supply of energy I can rebuild them," Tabuu smirked and true to his word his wings started to reform again.

"This is already old," Sonic gripped.

"Sonic, I'm sending out the twelve to assist you. We can't let Tabuu go so unchecked," Master Hand said.

"I'm sure I can think of something…" Sonic said with his arms crossed with a thinking look on his face.

"_Don't be a fool Hand. Chaos energy is one of the greatest sources of power, there is nothing greater then Chaos Energy, except more Chaos energy. Your smashers would be crushed,"_

"In case you forgot Solar, I'm a Smasher too, and I'm far from being crushed," Sonic suddenly got an idea then smirked as he looked up at Tabuu. "Bring it Taby, I hope that ain't all ya got. I've had power lunches with more kick then you!"

"Far from it!" Tabuu exclaimed putting his hands together and shooting out an intense beam of energy.

"Hope this works…" Sonic muttered as he held up his Chaos Emerald. The Emerald wasn't harmed from the blast since it is a physical representation of Chaos Energy. The power was absorbed into the emerald and Sonic felt it empower him. "Alright, let's take care of this Super Sonic style!" Sonic said transforming into his golden state.

"NO!" Tabuu cried in terror. He knew of the power of Super Sonic, a near godlike being of raw power. He must defeat him quickly, or force him to lose his super form with the limited time.

"YES!" Super Sonic exclaimed with a smirk of triumph. "Not a lot you can do me now Taby,"

"I disagree!" Tabuu exclaimed blasting forth a showing of intense chaos energy focused in a beam again that consumed Super Sonic. However, a moment later and Tabuu saw Super Sonic completely unharmed.

"Yeah, you're even less a threat then the last time I went super. I'm invincible in most cases, but I'm invulnerable to any attack you can whip up. So any attack you throw will do diddle squat to me,"

"No…"

"Yes," Super Sonic smirked again as he rushed forward with a spin attack that created a powerful shockwave that threw Tabuu straight into the ground creating a loud crash.

"No," Tabuu muttered again.

"Dude, stop it with this set up, comedy's rule of three, learn it," Super Sonic said as smashed the barrier Tabuu had created around the power plant. Tabuu moved to stop Super Sonic creating a blade around his arm then swinging it at the hedgehog. It hit Super Sonic on the head, but shattered into pieces upon contact. "It's a good thing you can make another of those,"

"RAAAGH!" Tabuu yelled swinging his chain of light and wrapping it around Sonic. He pulled back, but Super Sonic didn't budge an inch.

"Really?" Super Sonic questioned as he easily flexed his arms to break the chain. "You're not even trying anymore,"

"No…you can't be this powerful…"

"Chaos energy is kinda my thing dude, did you really think you could use it better than I could?" Super Sonic explained. "But you start curling into a ball and I'll sue,"

"THAT'S IT!"

"Pants?"

"RRRRRAAAAGGGGHH!" Tabuu screamed as he prepared to use his off waves.

"Perfect," Super Sonic muttered as he rushed forward as he appeared before Tabuu could unleash his attack Super Sonic began syphoning Tabuu's power.

"W-What, what is happening to me?"

"You leave yourself really exposed. I should've been able to do this from the beginning but this power is really clinging to you so I had to make you delve deeper to pull it out," Super Sonic took in the power and feed it into his Chaos Emerald. He placed a hand on Tabuu's shoulder with a smirk. "Chaos Control," he said simply and then in a flash of light they vanished. A few moments later Super Sonic returned in a flash of light as he floats down towards the factory. After touching back down to the ground he walks into the factory and a few moments later walks out with the Master Emerald in one hand. "Problem solved,"

Using his hyper sonic speed, Super Sonic returned to the Smash Mansion to greet his friends. They had all been preparing to back him up when he appeared before them in all his glory. They stopped to stare at the golden hedgehog as he carried a giant green gem above his head with one hand.

"Whoa, so that's the Master Emerald…" Ness awed at the giant green gem as Super Sonic sat it down. "How come you're still Super Sonic?"

"Well one so I can carry this thing, and two being exposed to all that Chaos Energy left me with a surplus of power. It's gonna take a little bit longer for my super form to wear off,"

"Cool I always thought you as Super Sonic was totally awesome anyway,"

"My true blue self isn't bad either,"

"But what about Tabuu?" Fox asked.

"I teleported the jerk back to Subspace, but he should be able to survive there even without his power. Course he can't really do much harm anyway,"

"Why didn't you just destroy him?" Link asked.

"He had too much power, and I had to take what I could from him before he took my power away. He did absorb enough power to be considered a super form, it's just he didn't know how to use the power and it didn't take too well to him luckily,"

"Your super form is rather special Sonic," Master Hand said as he approached as well. "More then you know…"

"Okay…cryptic, but still a compliment so I'll take it," Super Sonic with a thumbs up. "Also I put the proper power source where it needed to be as well,"

"Good,"

"_Sonic, the emerald must be returned to the alter quickly,"_ Solar reminded.

"Right I remember. It was fun seeing you guys again, even if you were just noises in my head and I hogged all the action," Super Sonic said.

"Just save some for us next time. See ya around the cosmos?" Ness said. Super Sonic raised his hand which prompted Ness to jump up to high five the hedgehog.

"Promise," Super Sonic sat a hand on the Master Emerald. "Chaos Control," Sonic vanished in a flash of light in an instant.

"Wow, Sonic's really powerful," Mario muttered.

"Far more powerful then I assumed him to be. However, I should have expected much considering who he is," Master Hand said.

"I feel like you know something," Samus said.

"She's not the only one with those thoughts," Falcon added.

"Some of you might be seeing Sonic again, and you'll be seeing a side of him you thought you'd never see. Sonic is much more powerful then he lets on and someone is trying to push him to his limit. I'm worried about what that may actually mean for not just him, but for many worlds out there,"

"What are you saying?" Luigi asked worried.

"Be on your guards, all of you. I got word that Lucas was attacked from an off world source,"

"Lucas, is he alright?" Ness asked instantly worried.

"He's fine, but it was a close call for him. Watch your backs, something is out to get Sonic, and their willing to use anyone he knows to do it," Master Hand growled. "Damn you Solar, you just had to paint a target on the back of that kid's head to prove a point…"

**SONIC THE HEDGEHOG**

**MISSION 7: MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!**


	20. Battle of the Perfect Beings

_**Sonic Cross Mission 8 part 1**_

"_**Battle of Perfect Beings,"**_

Sonic leaped into the air striking epic hero poses. "That's right evil doers, I'm the true blue hero here to save the day and do it while looking cool. Whenever someone needs a helping hand wheatear it be man, woman, or child I'll answer the call. Whoever needs a hero can rely on me to come to the rescue in the blink of an eye. I'm here Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic said with a smirk a fist on his hip and a thumb pointed at himself confidently with a single white scarf around his neck. He heard clapping behind him as he smiled turning back around. There were three figures. One of them was his best friend Tails the Fox who seemed to be really getting a kick out of Sonic doing all this. Next to him was a kid his age, but he was human he has blonde hair, wearing suspenders, a purple shirt, fingerless gloves, and a small ponytail on the top of his head. Next to him was an older human male who seemed to be a teenager he has a small red haired beard with a cap on backwards, blue shirt, shorts, and a wicked smirk on his face. "How was that?"

"Not bad Sonic, hard to believe you made so much progress so fast," the little kid said. He was known as Captain Blue Junior.

"Hehehe especially since Sonic isn't really into stuff like this…" Tails muttered with a smile. "Wait'll Knuckles hears about this!"

"Hey what happens in Movieland, stays in Movieland," Sonic said jabbing a finger at Tails.

"So, being a hero is all about poses?" Joe asked. Sonic's mission this time was to reestablish Joe as the hero of this world as somehow his mind was erased. The hex was too powerful for anyone in this world to cast so Sonic was forced to intervene. Sonic decided to finally bring along his buddy Tails with him since adventuring just hasn't been the same without his best buddy by his side. This also greatly relieved Tails of so much worry he had for the hedgehog.

"No way Joe it's much more than that. It's fighting with all your heart to protect what's important. Like defending those who can't defend themselves, fighting the impossible battles, and standing tall even if your three feet high!" Sonic said trying his best to give his most heroic speech he could possibly think of. As far as he was concerned the cheesier the better.

"He's surprisingly good at this…" Tails said with a snicker. Jr looked to Tails confused.

"Wait, isn't he the hero of your world?"

"Yeah, but he's not used to the theatrics he's more into just getting the job done," Jr looked to Sonic to seem him fumbling with the scarf around his neck rather uncomfortably.

"Well that won't save you from me!" cried the mechanical monstrosity before them. The mechanized marvel was a robot that appeared to be a human with a spider head and spider legs on his back. It stood at the height of 9 ft towering over the heroes. The human half was muscled up covered in a metallic purple one piece, and sharp claws. The spider half was black with long legs, sharp fangs, and numerous red eyes glaring at them each individually.

"Please I'm faster than the naked eye, just because you got eight doesn't mean you can keep up Spider-Freak," Sonic proclaimed. The Spider-Freak lashed out with its flexible legs toward Sonic. Sonic rushed forward avoiding them all with his super agility. He flipped backwards then vaulted off another swung on another then somersaulted over each leg that was swung at him. "Maybe your talents are best suited elsewhere….saaay a circus,"

"Bumbling oaf," Sonic responded by slamming the bottom of his shoe on top of the Spider-Freaks head.

"So many lawsuits are coming your way, I can tell," Jr stared at Sonic. "Hey Tails see if we can't shut this thing down already,"

"That's my que," Tails said giving a brief wave to JR as he rushed off to assist Sonic. JR gave a halfhearted wave then stared at them working together.

"Joe," JR said grabbing the older boy's attention. "If you wanna save Silvia and be a hero then you don't need anyone's permission. You do what your heart tells you and you follow it," Joe stared in surprise then looked at the V-watch on his wrist. It stopped working since he lost the will to be a hero. But maybe he never lost the will maybe he had it and thought he didn't. Or something like that…

"Alright dude let's get this show on the road!" Joe exclaimed as his V-Watch shined. "HENSHIN-A GO-GO BABY!" he exclaimed as he transformed into the one and only Viewtiful Joe. Upon seeing him transform JR's mouth opened wide with joy. Sonic and Tails glanced back at him then both smirked at each other.

"So Viewtiful Joe shall we take care of this?" Sonic asked.

"You got it dude, MACH SPEED!" Viewtiful Joe exclaimed. Sonic curled into a ball tore apart all the legs on the mech's right, and Viewtiful Joe came down with a Redhot kick that smashed the arms.

"ALRIGHT GO!" Tails and Jr. exclaimed.

"This can't be!" Spider-Freak exclaimed. "You weren't supposed to be inspired!"

"Haven't you heard inspiration can come from anywhere, pick up a book why dontcha," slammed into the mech's chin.

"Now let's finish this,"

"Right," Sonic smirked as he curled up. "VIEWTIFUL-," he said grabbing Joe's wrist.

"SONIC SPIN!" the two began to spin in one big rotation that went charging toward Spider-Freak. This demolished the mechanized threat once and for all.

"Ha, too easy!" Sonic exclaims with a thumbs up.

"And that's how it's done!" Viewtiful Joe added with a thumbs up of his own. Later on the heroes were currently on the outskirts of a large metropolitan city. From where they were they could see the damage the great battle had caused. "Thanks dude for the help and getting my head back on straight,"

"Hey no problem happy to help, I actually had some fun. This world is definitely full of all kinds of excitement,"

"Yeah dude, we should totally do this again sometime and trade secrets over some cheeseburgers,"

"You can keep those burgers all to yourself all I need is a good ol' fashioned Chili Dog to keep me going,"

Jr and Tails stood off to the side a bit with both smiling faces. "Thanks a lot for all your help Tails,"

"Me?" Tails said with a questioning look.

"I saw how you were always willing to help Sonic and back up him up. Even though you're not as fast or as strong I can tell he really relies on you a lot. You helped me realize that I have to play with my strengths too!"

Tails smiled. "Glad to help, especially since we both know these guys can barely take care of themselves on their own," Junior and Tails share a knowing snicker amongst themselves.

"Wonder what they're talking about?" Joe wondered.

"Oh just kid stuff," Sonic said. He called Tails over as both pairs stood in front of each other ready to say final goodbyes. "Nice meeting you guys we should definitely do this again…maybe without all the jumping around and posing and stuff…" Sonic muttered that last part. Sonic opened a portal using the emerald behind Tails and himself. Sonic turned as Tails gave a final wave following Sonic with Junior waving back.

"Bye Tails, thanks for everything Sonic!" Junior called. The two heroes departed leaving Joe and Junior. "Alright let's get going, on to rescue Silvia!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah course it's what we heroes do after all," Joe said with a smirk.

* * *

"It wasn't that bad Sonic," Tails said as they exit the portal.

"It wasn't that bad? Are you kidding me I looked like a dork! I don't get how that makes anyone quiver in fear, more like uncontrollable laughter," Sonic said discarding the scarf. He looked forward expecting to come to Tails' workshop however he was back in the Spark Realm. "Weird, I may not be the best at this but I know I'm not that bad,"

"I redirected you here," came a voice behind them. Sonic and Tails turned to see Solar standing in front of them instead of the usual seat he'd take on his throne. This was interesting to see.

"What's up, here to congratulate me on another mission well done?" Sonic questioned.

"Please Sonic, that mission was barely worth your time. I sent you on that as a way for you to, as you would say, 'have a few laughs and giggles',"

"Oh there was plenty of that," Tails said with a smile earning a small noogie from Sonic as punishment. "Haha hey cut it out!"

"Alright enough of that," Solar said sternly ending the fun immediately at the graveness of his voice. Sonic released Tails then turned to Solar with his arms crossed. "This new mission is deadly serious and requires actual effort,"

"Okay no sweat we'll handle this,"

"You sure you want to bring the boy along?" Solar questioned glancing at Tails.

"This whole dimension hopping hasn't been the same without my wingman. Only if you think it's too dangerous for him,"

"Sonic!" Tails huffed with indignity. Sure he was a kid but he's been on a lot of dangerous missions with Sonic. However, Sonic has sometimes sidelined him or removed him from the situation when he deems it too dangerous.

"He may be able to handle it and his smarts might come in handy. I'm sending you to a world filled with as what you may call fantasy science. However, before I begin I should inform you of your other party member,"

"Other party member?" Sonic questioned. He and Tails turned around when they heard footsteps, and were surprised to see none other than Shadow the Hedgehog. "Shadow,"

"Sonic," Shadow said as a weak form of greeting. His eyes fell on the small fox next to him. "Greetings Tails,"

"Hey Shadow," Tails said with a small smile and in a friendly tone.

"Do I really need to bring this guy with me, I mean Tails and I are the dynamic duo," Sonic said as he glanced at Shadow. "Duo meaning two, not three,"

"Well as nice as that is for you, Shadow will be needed. Especially since your powers combined are one of the greatest forces on your world,"

"If you say so…" Sonic said. Tails shook his head at Sonic's behavior.

"I thought I'd throw you into the mission now since that last one was such a joke. Anyway this world is based on science, fantasy science to be exact. Are you familiar with the art of Alchemy?"

"Alchemy?" Sonic questioned.

"Isn't that the science of breaking down a substance and altering it into something else, in other words the art of transmutation? Possibly even rearranging the makeup of what substance your using?" Tails questioned. Solar smirked as he nods.

"I knew his young mind might be needed. Yes, you are correct in your assumptions. However, this art has been made quite real in this world as the alchemist are able create such things purely through scientific theories and the elements around them. It is a very complicated science that few can even master or control. In a country known as Amestrias there was a great and terrible battle. It was a war of humans versus super humans. These super humans were creatures called Homunculi. These were creatures that were powered by objects called Philosopher Stones. These powered them and allowed them to be immortal. Not being able to age or die,"

"Like an Ultimate Lifefrom for their world," Shadow said understanding why he was called into the picture.

"Yes…they are dangerous, powerful, and incredibly intelligent. However, despite all that they were snuffed out because of their dark ambitions,"

"I thought you said they couldn't die?" Sonic asked.

"The Philosopher Stone has its limits unlike the Chaos Emeralds. Its…well…" Solar glanced at Tails not sure if this sort of information was good for a child to hear.

"I can take it if that's what your think sir," Tails said trying to steel himself for what was said next. Solar knew for a fact the child could not which is why he hesitated. At this point Shadow stepped forward and placed a hand on top of Tails' head. "Shadow what are-?"

"Chaos Control," he muttered and suddenly Tails was frozen with that confused look on his face. "There you've got about 2 minutes to give us the gory details before that wears off," Shadow said removing his hand. Sonic sent a subtle glare at Shadow, but supposed that was better than his idea of just plugging Tails' ears and making noises.

"Thank you Shadow, the Stone is made of lives, numerous amounts of human lives were sacrificed to create just one stone…"

"Are you serious!?" Sonic gasped in total horror. Shadow himself seemed shaken by the news as he uncrossed his arms. He was glad he froze Tails he wouldn't be able to handle that. "That's sick!"

"It is total disregard for human life, only using them as ingredients to make a stone. The art of Alchemy, in this world, is based on the law of equivalent exchange, and it states 'to obtain, something of equal value must be lost' and it is the main principle. With the stone the principle becomes moot as someone can obtain without losing anything at all,"

"It shows how greedy humanity really is…" Shadow growled. "Why bother with any of this then they sealed their own fate?"

"I'm not asking you to rewrite the rules of this world I'm asking that you enforce them. Originally there were seven homunculi, eight counting the creator. The creatures served to spur the humans on this world to their own destruction and manipulating them to their ideals. It was a sad tragic play to watch…good people died. However, the Homunculi have all been defeated…except for one,"

"You want us to eliminate the last of them, like we're exterminators?!" Sonic exclaims. He wasn't into the idea of killing, didn't much like talking about it either. He outright refused such an action. Shadow seemed even more against the idea then Sonic shown through his disposition. Sonic knew that Shadow was a lot more sympathetic then the black hedgehog would ever admit. Being the last of its kind must put the creature in the position to realize that anything it does at this point is moot.

"Wheatear the boy lives or dies is totally up to how you handle the situation. But it does not matter to me,"

"Boy?" they both questioned.

"Yes, the last of them is but a mere child…in appearance anyway. He's actually six times older then you Shadow,"

"How unfortunate stuck in the form of a child, must be frustrating,"

"It may be if he remembers who he is or not. During the last battle he was given a sort of rebirth. He lost all memories of what he once was, a second chance at a real childhood. However, the military know who he is and keep him under close watch. Normal life is completely out of the question for him. He is being raised by a pseudo mother…she claims to really care for him as if he is her own. She is aware of the danger it poses for her, but I have to say she truly is a glutton for punishment,"

"Stick with the program Solar, what is it you want us to do?" Shadow demanded.

"The boy is being targeted by the Enigma force. It has been trying to bring out his darker more evil side. Make no mistake he is a killer and has killed many times. His true nature will show, and it'll grant him a large power boost as well making him unbeatable. There would be no force on the planet to stop him. Eventually this may lead to a dimensional breach since the world is borderline able to travel to other dimensions. Your mission is to stop him; I don't much care how you do it as long as it gets done,"

"Alright that means we're not killing him," Sonic said looking at Shadow.

"Even given his age, I don't kill children," Shadow said somewhat offended of what Sonic thought of him. Sonic admitted that maybe that was somewhat cruel of him. Shadow was pretty harsh but he could never say he was evil. Sonic looked at Tails to see he was still frozen. The 2 minutes should be almost up so he can explain a few more details to him when they get there. "Sonic," Sonic turned to the black hedgehog. "Be honest, after all you just heard. Do you really think it's a good idea to have him along for this?"

"No…but he won't be on the frontlines at all. I'll make sure of that…can't keep treating him like a little kid forever…" Sonic muttered. Unbeknownst to Sonic, Shadow smirked while also making a mental note to keep a watchful eye on the vulpine since Sonic could sometimes get too caught up to what he's doing. At this moment Tails was unfrozen.

"…you doing?" Tails finally finished his sentence but noticed no one talking. It didn't take long for Tails to do the math of what happened. "Why'd you freeze me?" Tails demanded staring sternly at Shadow.

"Some things you shouldn't hear, let's go," Shadow said simply as he walked away. He waved his hand to create a portal which surprised Sonic a bit. "I've always had more skill with this power then you Sonic, don't be so surprised," Shadow leaped in. Tails still ready to prove his worth jumped in after him before Sonic could say anything to him. Sonic turned to Solar for a moment without words and rushed into the portal himself.

"Good luck…" Solar said as if the words were held in his mouth the entire time, and he just now had the courage to utter them.

(BREAK)

The three mobians fell from a portal. Sonic and Shadow landed on their feet while Tails had to slow his fall down so he could land on his feet. They three looked around them to see they had landed on a rooftop. They looked out around them to see a bustling city filled with people. However, the city was much more old fashioned compared to what they were used to. The people wore a much more colonial style of clothing with suspenders, power suits, and all types of upper-class type clothing. Looking out at the city they could see the wide expansion of it making them believe that only the powerful and fortunate may even get a place here.

"Geez it's like looking at a history book in color," Sonic said.

"This is quite interesting. I would think with all the scientific knowledge they have that they'd be a bit more advance in terms of machinery. I mean, those vehicles there could barely reach Sonic's jogging speed," Tails said looking around.

"Enough sightseeing, we should try locating the target," Shadow said.

"What are we here for since you guys froze me," Tails said with crossed arms.

"We're here to protect a kid. He's like Shadow, ya know all artificial, but way older," Sonic explained.

"Okay…so do we know what he looks like?" Tails asked. At this Sonic was at a loss for words.

"Solar took the liberty of giving me a few extra details before you both joined us. Here's a picture," Shadow said holding up a small picture with a woman who is sitting down with a toddler in her lap. The toddler was possibly 7 at best,"

"Aww….isn't he adorable," Sonic cooed.

"He stays in an estate on a much more secluded part of town. A big house like a prison to keep the kid as much company to make sure he's not too curious of the outside world," Shadow explained.

"Are you speaking from experience?" Sonic asked.

"Not the time Sonic," Shadow said with a narrowed gaze. "Let's just move," Shadow without another word leaped off the roof of the building making Sonic and Tails gasp in concern.

"Shadow wait!" Sonic called however Shadow was already shooting down the street in a golden blur. The wind trail he left behind startled people silly. "Great… come on Tails!"

Sonic and Tails leaped down to the streets to chase after Shadow. Going by rooftop would be better, but if they wanted to catch someone like Shadow it was necessary to take the direct approach. Sonic and Tails caught up with Shadow after a few moments. Both Sonic and Tails were clearly displeased with Shadow's brash action. In other worlds they could simply go out and talk to people openly because of the oddities that already existed there. However, it was clear that if they showed up in the public they could easily cause a panic and considering what the country had recently been through it would most likely react quite forcibly. Shadow however had no intentions to hide himself from the humans and wanted to secure a lock-on position of the boy before making any next steps. Sonic grabbed Shadow's arm then yanked himself forcing him to stop.

"Shadow what do you think you're doing?" Sonic exclaimed.

"We want to find the boy correct, so we're going to find him,"

"But Shadow, we can't cause a panic like this," Tails said motioning around as the humans were all in aw and quickly going into panic mode. "We scare them,"

"We don't plan on harming them, and judging from the rudimentary of this world they don't have anything that can harm us unless we allow it," Shadow reasoned.

"That doesn't give us the right. We can't just run around like we own the place Shadow. A little tact couldn't hurt,"

"That's interesting coming from you. However, think of it this way. We don't know how far along the boy is at this point since according to Solar this strange force had been hounding him on and off for a few weeks at this point. I understand subtlety but right now we have to assess what kind of situation we're walking into. The direct approach is best, and knowing the humans they'll react. This will also give us a chance to speak with the ones in charge as well," Sonic blinked at Shadow's reason while Tails stared in wonder. "I am an agent of G.U.N Sonic, so I do know a thing or two on how to carryout missions properly,"

"Fine, you take point on this one Shadow, we'll follow your lead," Sonic said which made Tails look at Sonic curiously. Shadow was a bit surprised as well but got over his shock admitting that Sonic had grown less childish.

"Right, let's go," Shadow motioned for them to follow as he rushed off in a burst of speed with Sonic and Tails following.

"I kinda hope these people are reasonable," Tails said as they three continued down the mostly vacant streets of the city known as Central. Tails explained that if this world was anything like the history of their world then the cars were mostly for the upper-class citizens since they were so expensive not many could afford them. As the three ventured further through the elaborate city a mansion started to come into view on the outskirts of the city. The dust cloud behind them came to a halt as did they when they stopped. The mansion was extravagant that stood three stories and occupied possibly 3 acres of land. There were tall walls built around the place with a giant golden gate, a long driveway with many long winding paths that loop around the yard. It was a sight to see even by the three travelers that have seen many odd things.

Sonic whistled, "This place is pretty sweet I wouldn't mind it being my prison,"

"Look at all the guards," Tails pointed out to numerous amounts of man in uniform combing the area regularly. "It certainly looks like their trying to keep something inside locked away,"

"Let's split up to take a look around," Shadow said. He warped away before there could be any discussion. Sonic and Tails both shrug as Tails takes to the sky and Sonic leaps onto the high wall. Sonic moved faster than the naked eye making the guards only able to believe Sonic's presence was merely the wind. Tails looked around the estate with a bird's eye view of scanning for anything odd, and for the child in question. Shadow however took a more direct approach. Shadow appeared above a guard and quickly silenced him by slamming him into the ground. He looked around to see if anyone noticed then scurried closer to the mansion quickly. He leaped onto the roof of the mansion and began looking around for an entrance. He noticed a window that leads into the attic of the building. Shadow decides to smash through the window and land inside. This noise alerted all the guards of course and they began scouring around to find the source of the noise. Tails frowned at Shadow's brashness to such a delicate situation and his eyes scanned for Sonic. The hedgehog had stopped to map out the patterns of each guard, but with Shadow's hasty move that pattern changed which threw Sonic off. He was discovered and automatically assumed to be the threat. The guards opened fire on Sonic without warning. Sonic had no trouble dodging automatic fire, so these ancient water shooters were no problem for Sonic to avoid. Tail grew concerned but noticed out the corner of his eye something startling. He turned to see what appeared to be a small battalion of soldiers all marching down to the estate, with tanks, and cannons. Each soldier heavily armed coming from what appeared to be trucks that carried each regime. Tails' brow furrowed deeper as Sonic was tangling with the guards and the Amestrias army was about to join the party too.

"Ultimate Lifefrom, more like Ultimate party fouler. Who does this kind of thing and calls themselves sane?" Sonic questioned as he dashed through the gun fire of the guards. He managed to get behind the wall to gather his wits for his next move. Tails suddenly joins him with a nervous look. "Don't tell me…"

"The Amestrias army is marching towards us right now,"

"Told ya not to tell me, and the guy I told to take point just abandoned us! We didn't come here to fight armies, or get shot at!" Sonic exclaimed. Sonic noticed a spark in the air that suddenly grabbed his attention. Suddenly an explosion of flames went roaring at him which he only had half a second to avoid. Luckily that was more than enough to do that and grab Tails out of the way.

"Well then you won't have to worry about that," stated a man with dark black hair, black eyes with certain coldness in them, in a military uniform with numerous stars illustrating his high ranking. "Because you're about to be burned alive!"

"What was the first option again?" Sonic muttered.


	21. Uninvited Guests

_**Sonic Cross Mission 8 part 2**_

"_**Uninvited Guests,"**_

"Now I think fire is as cool as the next guy, but it's all fun and games until somebody mentions water," Sonic said standing a few feet away from the scorched Earth. He made sure that Tails was positioned behind him. He had his arm placed in front of the cub as a sign of protection. Sonic stared forward to the man that somehow snapped fire into existence. He glanced back behind the man to see a line of men and then some heavier artillery. Next to the man stood a blond woman with hardened eyes with her handgun trained on them like all the other soldiers. "Or at least till someone gets hurt,"

The man mashed his teeth, "This one has a mouth on it worst then Envy,"

"Fast too, he had time to grab the other one and dodge it before you even made contact," the woman added with annoyed eyes. "I couldn't even keep track of him. I might not be able to hit him,"

"With those ancient pea shooters you won't lady trust me. So how about you lower that thing,"

"You don't have any bargaining power, and this is not a negotiation! I want you chimera to surrender…but that's mainly just the procedure I have to follow so please resist. I've got a bunch of paper work I really don't feel like getting to at the moment,"

"Chimera?" Sonic questioned.

"It's like a combination of natural subjects combined artificially. But we're not Chimera…" Tails spoke up.

"Well then explain something to me, why are you here at this mansion. Something catch your eye?" his hand was shaking with anticipation just wanting to snap his fingers.

"I'll explain but could you please keep your guns pointed away from him!" Sonic snapped in a small showing of anger. Tails hadn't noticed but the woman next to the man in charge had her weapon trained on him. Sonic shifted to accommodate but he was no less ticked. "In case you couldn't hear it in his voice he's just a kid. If you hurt him that crazy guy that almost destroyed the world would be a cake walk compared to how I'll flip out,"

"Sonic…" Tails warned the hedgehog as he looked over Sonic's shoulder. "Threatening them is not how we can get them to trust us,"

The man's eye twitched. "So you seriously have the nerve to threaten us when you've got a quarter of Ametria's army standing in front of you with guns pointed? Sounds to me like you don't have a fear of death, why is that?"

Sonic's eyebrow quirked at the sudden pitch change in the man's voice. "Like I said, not one shot would hit me. And if that windup toy back there," Sonic nodded toward the tank. "Is your biggest gun then you don't have a weapon that can really make me flinch. So my bargaining power is that we can talk civilly, tell you why we're here, so that no one has to be concerned about any hospital bills later on," Tensions were running high. Tails noticed that the man was itching for a fight, and the longer this is drawn out the more likely that outcome would be. Sonic's attitude was going to lead him into deep trouble unless something was done to diffuse the situation. Tails was confident that he could avoid the gunfire as well since he has been able to keep up with Sonic, and he knows how to handle himself. He decided at this moment to make an executive decision.

"Wait!" Tails said stepping out from behind Sonic making the hedgehog jump in alarm and the soldiers to raise their weapons. No shots were fired thankfully at Tails' hasty move but attention did shift. "What if I go as your prisoner?"

"Tails!" Sonic exclaimed.

The man looked between the fox and the hedgehog. He was able to tell the moment the first attack was sent that the hedgehog would do anything to protect the fox boy. It would certainly convince the hedgehog to play nice with his friend in their custody. Also, it didn't seem like the hedgehog had any control in the decision making which made it all the more perfect. He looked toward the woman next to him and she nods showing her support for the idea. "Alright fine,"

"No not fine, Tails you can't,"

"If you don't hurt them they won't hurt me, right?" Tails asked the one in charge.

"Right, no harm will come to your friend," the woman spoke up ignoring the displeased look from her commanding officer. She gestured for the other men to stand down as Tails walked over. "Alright, how about now? Think you can play nice?"

Sonic crossed his arms shooting Tails a displeased look before meeting the two people in charge, "Fine, who are guys anyway?"

"It's polite to introduce yourself first," the man jived.

"See I have this thing about me, I'm not all that polite to people who try to kill me,"

"Fair enough, my name is Brigadier General Riza Hawkeye. This man next to me is Fuhrer Roy Mustang,"

"You will refer to her as General Riza, and myself as Fuhrer Mustang," the man stated.

"Yeah, yeah, names Sonic," Sonic replied after rolling his eyes. "Sonic the Hedgehog,"

"So you two aren't chimera from what I'm gathering,"

"No we're not…Fuhrer…why does that sound familiar…"

"In our world that's German for king," Tails explained to the pondering hedgehog.

"Your world?" Riza asked the fox with a much calmer and friendlier tone. Mustang raised an eyebrow at her sudden disposition change.

"Yeah, we're not from here. See we're from another world kinda like yours but different,"

"Are their humans there?"

"Yeah there are plenty of people. Your world actually reminds us of the history textbooks in our world. I had suspected that this place reminded me of Germany being that it clearly is based a lot on engineering and Germany was big on things like that,"

"Well this is Amestrias, not this Germany place. Is that where you're from?"

"No," Tails said shaking his head. "We travel all over so we don't stay in one spot too long. Tails then suddenly remembered he never introduced himself. "Oh I was so busy rambling I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails,"

"Well nice to meet you Miles," Mustang nods. Tails looks up at the man not noticing the stern and disapproving stare his General sent Mustang. "Also I thought I got reports that there were three of you,"

"Oh right, I almost forgot the crazy one," Sonic turned back toward the Mansion just as everyone heard gunshots. "Ah geez what has he done now…?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Tails you explain while I go get Shadow the Ultimate form of jerks," Sonic said rushing off already feeling his uneasiness about Tails being made prisoner. He really felt this was beyond messy and growing more and more out of control. He's starting to wish he had gone on this mission solo. He never realized how much a drag his friends could sometimes be in these situations. However, Sonic supposed he'd have to stomach it and deal with one problem at a time. Like the gunshots he'd heard. He saw a person go flying through a window almost hitting Sonic. Sonic quickly quick stepped to the side as he looked at the man. He was unconscious but other than that fine. Sonic rushed through the smashed window to a cry of panic.

"NO! Not another one!" a woman's voice cried. Sonic looked to see that Shadow had cornered an elderly woman with chestnut colored hair, a long wine-red gown that appeared to show off her higher class status, and in her arms she cradled a small child. The child looked rather afraid and worried as his eyes shined like they were about to start leaking. He has black hair with a small cowlick and an eye catching feature of a red dot in the center of his forehead. The child also looked to be in the attire of higher class society wearing a sweater vest over a button up shirt, grey shorts, and fancy black slip on shoes with socks that reached the center of his shins.

"Shadow, what the heck are you doing?" Sonic asked crossing her arms and giving him a look.

"I came in with the intent to talk to her and the boy together. However, the woman is a screamer and not very good at listening,"

"You both better leave at once, I'm sure the military are already on their way and I'll have you know that they are the best!" she said sternly swallowing her fear.

"You know, you have this uncanny ability to bring out the harshness in others Shadow. Sometimes that isn't bad, but in this situation maybe you should let me try," Shadow stepped to the side and gestured to the woman.

"You're more of a talker then me,"

Sonic smirked as he approached the woman confidently. "Hell-,"

"What do you want here?!" the woman demanded.

"We-,"

"You're welcomed here so leave us now!"

"Let me-,"

"The military is on their way also so you won't be able to get out this you know. You're trapped here and your crazy if you think otherwise!"

"List-,"

"You won't harm my son as long as I'm here, you hear!"

"UGH!" Sonic exclaimed throwing his arms up as he walked away in a pout surprising the woman.

"Now you see my problem," Shadow said with crossed arms and an impassive look on his face.

"I couldn't even say hello…" Sonic said actually astounded. He's never been one to be accustomed to his words being useless.

"What do you want!?" the woman demanded seeing the two talk amongst each other while still cradling the slightly fearful child in his arms. Sonic and Shadow looked at her and she at them. There was a long moment of silence. "Well?"

"Can we talk?" Sonic asked in an irritated fashion. "Is it our turn now, because we'll let you finish if you're not done," The woman was silent almost slightly embarrassed she flew off the handle in such a way. Demanding answers and not giving them a chance to answer. "Are you sure it's our turn to talk?" She nods.

"Great, I knew Sonic would throw a tantrum like that," Shadow said stepping forward. "Ms. Helen, formerly Mrs. Bradely, we are not here to hurt you and your son. On the contrary we intend to protect you both,"

The woman looked at him suspiciously. "I know we have an awful way of showing it, but we're really good guys. Well I am at least, this guy likes to straddle the line," Sonic said jabbing a thumb at Shadow. The child in the woman's arms seemed to grow far less afraid then before and took on a curious look.

"Protect us from what?" Ms. Helen asked. Suddenly a large amount of footsteps were heard as they charged into the living area with Mustang, Hawkeye, and Tails in the front of the pack. All eyes glanced around to assess the situation. Mustang and all his men were thrown to see what appeared to be a doppelganger of Sonic standing next to the blue hedgehog.

"What's going on?" Mustang demanded.

"I asked the same thing," Ms. Helen stated sternly losing her prior traces of fear.

"Well, first and foremost. Sorry for showing up uninvited like this. We would've just rung the doorbell, but who likes being subtle?" Sonic said with a shrug and stern stare at Shadow.

"Who are these guys?" Shadow asked.

"The dude with tude is Mustang who they call Fuhrer, apparently he's the big cheese," Sonic said.

"Big cheese?" Mustang questioned not recognizing the term at all. "Is that an insult!?"

"Not at all, everyone wants to be the big cheese!"

"Well the ruler is here so now we can talk properly," Shadow said then looked towards Mustang and his men. "No fighting will be necessary we just need to explain a few things. Tails, if you don't mind could you take the kid out back or something," Tails blinked surprised then looked toward Selim, the small child still bundled close to his mother. Helen looked toward who Shadow spoke to and she seemed to relax a bit seeing Tails. The little fox looked rather friendly, especially compared to the other two.

"Um, I'm not sure if he wants too…" Tails said as Selim was clearly more intrigued with what conversation was going to happen in the room. Helen was also a bit uncomfortable as well.

"My men will show them out then, keep an eye on both of them," Mustang said gesturing his man to watch the kids. Riza, unbeknownst to Mustang, gave the man a stern glare portraying the message of 'no harm shall come to them or else' through her eyes. The men flinch but saluted nonetheless. Tails decides to attract Selim's attention by flying in the air using his Tails. This was successful as Selim stared in wonder at Tails.

"Wow, how do you do that?" he asked.

"I'll show you outside," Tails said flying down the hall at a pace that Selim can follow. Shortly after the men leave all that was left are Sonic, Shadow, Riza, Mustang, and May.

"Sorry again about all this trouble," Sonic reiterated. He used his speed to pull out a seat for Ms. Helen. "Here you are ma'am," She muttered a thanks as she sat down.

"All of a sudden he has manners," Mustang muttered as he plopped down on the couch unceremoniously. Riza stood behind the couch as Shadow found a spot to lean on against the wall. Sonic sat on a footrest as he sighed. "Well start explaining,"

"You're really bossy," Sonic pointed out.

"To put simply, we are beings not of your world…if that wasn't obvious already," Shadow began. "Before you ask where we come from that doesn't matter, only thing that matters is why we're here," he said cutting off Mustang's question.

"Doesn't Fuhrer mean anything to these guys?" Mustang muttered mashing his teeth in annoyance.

"Well they are from another world sir, authority must be different," Riza reasoned with a small smirk.

"So what is your mission here?" Mustang asked.

"To protect your world and inadvertently protecting our own. There is a threat here that has the potentially of being a threat to more than one world out there. So we're gonna put a stop to the problem before it begins," Shadow said.

"Why come here?" May asked.

"Your son is the problem," This made all three adults gasp in fear.

"You mentioned the big battle from a few years back…so is it safe to assume you know everything?" Mustang asked leaning forward growing serious.

"Yes, we don't know the full details, but we get the gist. We know Selim Bradely is a homunculus reborn that has no memory of his previous life,"

"That's right so he can't be the threat," Ms. Helen said frantically in concern.

"See that's the thing, he's the threat, but he doesn't know it yet. It's totally not his fault. There is this…creature that's been going from dimension to dimension causing trouble. It's mainly my responsibility to stop it, and I have a few times. It's just extremely elusive and hard to predict. It came here while I was on another mission and has been haunting Selim,"

"He had been having nightmares…a few times I thought I saw shadows moving…" Helen admitted which earned her a pointed look from Riza and Mustang.

"This is something you should've told us Helen, you're supposed to hold up your end of the agreement," Roy said distastefully.

"Well if she would've have told you, what would you have done?" Shadow asked.

"Are you insinuating something?"

"Please, you would've taken that boy away the second something happened. If you didn't kill him you would've locked him away somewhere. From what I understand about his powers they can't operate in pure light or pure darkness. I'm sure you probably would've waited a few years till he grew some that way it wouldn't sting so much to burn an eight year old,"

"That's cruel," Riza said with distaste. "That's not how we operate,"

"Please, you're kidding yourself if you think it would never go to that. It would, and you know it. That's probably what scares you…not the fact of what I said, but with how I've said it in such an accurate way. Deep in your mind that's what you wanna do, and first chance you get you'll give in to those thoughts,"

"What makes you think you know so much about us?" Mustang questioned.

"Shadow had a rough time growing up," Sonic said stepping in. "He can sympathize with Selim…a lot more then you know. The fact is Selim is just being used. I wish we could solve the problem now before something happens, but we can't. The creature can only be stopped when he finally reveals himself. Until then we can either hope Selim can resist, or let the kid tough it out until he can't anymore,"

"What will happen to Selim?" Helen asked.

"He'll be possessed, and probably fall back into his old self again,"

"How would we stop him?" Mustang asked.

"Any old regular way you'd defeat a homunculus…but I suppose Pride is different from regular homunculus since he's still around," Shadow said. Which made May gasp in shock.

"Or," Sonic interjected with a stern stare at Shadow. "We can drive the thing out of him. We don't know how yet, but we'll figure it out,"

"Well that's the situation then," Mustang said. "Ms. Helen, I have some ideas on how to handle this, but first I wanna hear your thoughts," The woman was quiet as she stared down in an unsure nature of what she should do. "I don't want to seem callous, but this is serious,"

"I know…" she responded.

"Well it that's the case I have a few suggestions then," Sonic interjected.

* * *

Outside on the lawn Tails was currently playing with Selim. Tails was a little put off by the military guards watching their every move however Selim seemed to be able to tune them out. "Higher!" Selim called as Tails carried the boy in his arms as they flew around the yard.

"I don't want your mom to come out and think I might drop you and she might not be too keen on you flying around," Tails suggested.

"Awe, come on…" Selim moaned.

"Sorry, I'm also kinda tired," Tails said. With all the excitement and flying around Tails was feeling just a little drained. He flew downward to allow Selim's feet to touch the ground. Tails touched down next to Selim with a sigh of relief. Suddenly he felt a sensation on his tails, and he turned this head to see Selim touching Tails' fox tails.

"How come you have two, I thought foxes only have one?" he questioned he questioned stroking the fur.

"I was born with them," Tails said gently pulling his tails away feeling awkward with someone else fumbling with them.

Selim beamed. "Just like me, I was born with this," Selim said pushing up his short bangs so Tails could get a clear view of the red dot on Selim's forehead.

"What is it?" Tails asked curiously as he tilts his head.

"I don't know it's just always been there. It feels weird when I poke it," he responded. He looked back at Tails taking in his appearance. "How old are you Tails?"

"Oh I'm ten," Tails said.

"Oh, you're two years older than me, but we're almost the same height," Selim pointed out. Tails realized that Selim was right as he was probably only an inch shorter than him. "Wow you don't grow a bunch do you?"

"Well I can fly," Tails said puffing out his chest to make up for his height. This made Selim mess around with the hairs on Tail's chest. "H-Hey, cut it out," Tails said turning away awkwardly which made Selim smile and laugh fondly. Selim seemed to be taken aback by this feeling and suddenly sat down in shock with his feet together. Tails turned back to the boy surprised. "What is it?"

"I laughed really hard…and I feel all weird…" Selim said.

"Weird how?" Tails asked.

"…I don't know…I've never played with anyone besides momma. The guards don't like playing games…and I'm not allowed to leave the house for too long or go off by myself, so I don't see other kids…" Tails gasped at hearing that. He realized that Shadow was right, this was like a prison. "And you only played with me because you were told to be that mean looking thing…" Selim eyes suddenly changed color into a weak violet colored. "I don't fit in and no one likes me…like I don't belong,"

Tails then instantly felt bad so he tried to rectify it. "Well now that I know how much fun you are Selim I definitely want to play with you again!" Tails has always been mature for his age, being a genius and proud researcher made him that way. He honestly couldn't say he enjoyed the same thing other kids did which is possibly part of the reason he was picked on. "I know what it's like to be alone and not have anyone really like you for you. Not because they have to or because someone told them to, but because they choose to," Selim looked at Tails surprised. Tails didn't act like a kid, honestly he wondered if he'd be just like Charmy or Cream if not for his intelligence possibly more like Charmy. Instantly Tails knew his role for this mission and a role that he'd proudly and secretively take on. Simply being a kid. "I'll be your friend Selim, and we can play something you want to," Tails said with a smile.

Selim smiled brightly as his eyes returned to their previous color upon looking up at Tails, "You mean it?"

"You bet, and I'm sure Sonic would be willing to play with us too. He's the nice one," Tails pointed out.

"See Shadow, I told you, you do scare him sometimes," came Sonic's voice. Tails and Selim turned to see Sonic and Shadow with Ms. Helen with them.

"Alright, we're done with our chat," Shadow said ignoring Sonic's comment.

"I wanna stay and play with Tails still," Selim said.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time to a little later since these three will be staying with us for a little bit," Selim face took on an unreadable expression. On one hand he was really excited at the fact of a real friend like Tails to play with, but on the other hand the black creature scarred him a little. He had not really formed much an opinion of the blue one yet.

"I can see he's so excited he's speechless," Sonic jived. Selim straighten up remembering his manners.

"Welcome, my name is Selim Baker,"

"Nice to meet you Selim, you've met Tails. My name is Sonic the hedgehog, and that guy over there is Shadow,"

"Hedgehogs?" Selim questioned.

"Yeah, that's what we are kid,"

"So are you both related?"

"Oh my no," Sonic gasped.

"He wishes," Shadow muttered.

Selim smiled now seeing the hedgehogs now in this different situation he could tell they weren't so bad. He figured that may be special like how Tails is although he could tell they were older than him and Tails. Selim was ushered over by his mother as she placed a hand on his back.

"We will prepare dinner," She said to the three Mobians.

"Alright, we'll just go clean up any mess we made, again sorry," Sonic said to which Ms. Helen smiled warmly at him clearly accepting the apology.

"We're staying here?" Tails questioned.

"Yes, that way we'll be close in case of emergency," Shadow explained.

"And have a nice roof over our heads," Sonic smirked. "This job does have its perks,"

"I feel really bad for him…he's so lonely here," Tails said with his hands behind his back.

"Well get ready for one clingy friend Tails cause with all this rudimentary stuff around I don't think there's a lot of tech here for you to work on," Sonic said placing an arm around Tails' neck.

"That's true…what makes you think he'll be clingy?" Tails asked looking up at Sonic. Sonic only gave a knowing smirk as he looked at Tails. "What?"

"Just a feeling," Sonic said leading him towards the house. "We convince the guards to leave to, which was not easy, so Selim may finally get some privacy. Plus I don't dig the whole watching every move ya make shtick. Creeps me out. So let's go get ready for dinner while Shadow cleans his mess,"

"What?" Shadow questioned.

"Yeah, in case you forgot you smashed the window, and a bunch of other things in the house while freaking them out. Therefore your mess,"

"Your making this all seem like my fault,"

"Cause it is!"

"Ugh whatever, I wasn't hungry anyway," Shadow stalked off. Shadow took a few steps back on the lawn then glanced back. He felt he was being watched and his eyes met with Selim's from a higher up window. The boy stared at him with a curious glint in his eyes. Shadow saw deeper meaning though, some recognition, and some thought provoking behind those eyes. Shadow broke his gaze with the boy as he teleported away.

"Is he…just like me?" Selim questioned to himself. Suddenly he felt a small headache work it's way up his spin and began throbbing in his head. He ignored the pain and resisted for the moment. But he didn't know how long this moment may last.


End file.
